Harry and Anne Potter-The Potter Twins
by bookblaster
Summary: Harry and Anne are living with their extended family. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are physically abusive to the twins while Dudley is verbally. Snape pops in by order of Dumbledore to check on them as their safety was in question. What will Snape do when he finds the awful conditions the kids are living in? He thought they would be spoilt kids, but finds the two kindest people.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on a stool flipping the bacon in the frying pan and making sure the bread in the oven wasn't burning. I didn't have time to make the juice before my Aunt came back inside from gardening.

" Harry! Harry! Where are you? I need help!" I yelled out. I didn't know where Harry was so I yelled louder than I usually would.

" No hollering, girl! Shut up, will you? You didn't burn my toast did you?" My uncle walked into the kitchen face purple and prepared to give me a beating for my failures.

" No, sir. No, Uncle Vernon. It's just I feared I wouldn't have enough time to finish cooking your breakfast sir and stir up the juice." I told him my concerns and he didn't look one bit less angry. He slapped me right across the face and it sounded like lightning cracking in the sky. My face stung and I held my hand pressed against it in hopes it would hurt less.

" Hurry up, girl! Dudley wants his breakfast! And that freak of a brother of yours has passed out in the cupboard." He snickered at that last part. Of course he took pleasure in beating poor Harry senseless. I couldn't wait till I was dismissed from the kitchen to go mend Harry's wounds I knew he had. I scooped the bacon out of the frying pan and on to 3 different plates, one for Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley. Harry and I would get nothing to eat until dinner. We get their leftover scraps. I quickly stirred up the juice and poured it in record time. I pulled the bread from the over, burning my finger in the process, but it was cooked just the way Uncle Vernon liked it. Uncle Vernon inspected the food, " Dismissed! Now go, girl, leave!"

I scurried quickly out of the room and to me and Harry's bedroom, the cupboard under the staircase. Harry lay unconscious and appeared to have been tossed into the room after being beaten. I can't believe I didn't hear this while I was cooking. The sizzling of the bacon couldn't have been that loud. He must have held something to Harry's mouth so I wouldn't come to defend him. I sneaked out of the cupboard, I quietly listened to the voices coming from the dining area to make sure everyone was in there. They appeared to be, so I crept into the kitchen to grab a basin of hot water and a rag. I tried to walk as carefully as possible without the water sloshing or spilling.

I fatefully made it back to the cupboard and took his and my own pillow to prop him against the wall. He had a gash about 3 inches on top of his head, it needs stitches. He also has a black eye, bloody nose, bruises that go from his neck to his legs, and cuts from being hit too hard. I wonder what that bloody, old git hit Harry with. He did a mighty fine job hurting him though. I brought the warm cloth to the gash and his eyes fluttered, but he most likely won't fully regain consciousness for a half hour to an hour. I cleaned the cut and the more I did the deeper it looked. I heard a loud knock on the front door and I ignored it as I was tending to my brother's wounds. I heard talking outside my quarters and heard Harry's and my own name. Who could possibly be calling that knows Harry and myself? Maybe Mrs. Figg.

" Anne, dear, please get out of your hiding spot now, please." I heard Aunt Petunia's voice speaking to me, but I couldn't quite grasp the fact she was being polite to me. When I didn't respond to her request she knocked on the cupboard door. I decided that if I didn't want to be beaten bloody after our guest left I should come out and behave myself. I looked down at my apparel, a stained, oversized dress Aunt Petunia didn't want anymore and I only have one other outfit, but it was on the clothesline in the backyard. I flattened my dress as much as I could and brushed my fingers through my jet black hair. I opened the cupboard door and I saw an odd looking man staring down at me.

" Are you Anne Potter?" I nodded. He furrowed his brow as he took in my pitiful appearance. My disgusting hair and oversized clothing. I took in his odd appearance. He had on black billowing robes, quite scary. He had greasy black hair and a long nose. He acted as if he was above the Dursleys and seemed very nonchalant. " Where is your brother, Harry? Your Aunt and Uncle are saying there is no Harry Potter here. Is this true?" He said this to me and I wished he could read my mind and find Harry on his own so he can get the stitches he needs.

I looked to my Aunt and Uncle before answering and they both gave me pointed looks that said I better do as they wish. " Yes, sir. I have no brother." I looked up at him and signaled my eyes toward the cupboard door. He understood my gesture.

" Such a curious place to be hiding, a cupboard. I will just take a quick peek in there if it is alright with you Petunia." Did he already know Aunt Petunia because he spoke her name in disgust?

" You will do no such thing, Severus. This is my house and you will not go lurking around as Lily allowed you to do when we were children. Get out this instance, please! You can see we are all a happy fam-" Severus wasn't waiting for permission and swung the cupboard door open, exposing my unconscious brother. Severus turned back to look at me and there were so many expressions on his face I couldn't comprehend them all. He was mortified and above all surprised. Why would he be surprised? We always get treated this way. Harry got treated worse than often this time.

" What you have done here, Petunia-! This is a crime! Ms. Potter will you collect yours and your brother belongings and come with me, please? I will get your brother."

" But, sir, who are you? Where are we going? The hospital? Harry needs stitches urgently, please!" I begged and pleaded with my eyes.

" I'm Professor Severus Snape and I work at the school your mother and father attended in their youth. The headmaster of the school is a family friend of theirs and I'm taking you to him and you will hopefully be placed in his care. There is a hospital at the school, so your brother will be well taken care of." He sounded genuine enough, so I believed him. I grabbed our revolutionary war figurines off the self and our letter that was left with us when we were left on our Aunt and Uncle's doorstep. " That it?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded my head curious as to why he would think I would have more. He pulled out a wooden stick and muttered something under his breath and suddenly my brother was lifted into the air. I screamed. " It's ok, it's just a bit of magic. You can do it too. The school I work at is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Your mother and father went there. You're a witch too. I know it's a lot to take in, but you might see more odd things today, so I thought you ought to know." We walked out of the cupboard and Harry floated behind us.

" Good riddance! They won't be coming back! If they leave they can't come back!" Uncle Vernon told Severus.

" Well, I personally would never allowed them to come back to this hell hole!" Snape yelled back. Uncle Vernon glared daggers at him, but also had a hint of fear in his face. We walked out the back door into the backyard. Severus held out his hand for me to take and I didn't understand why, but I did it. He took Harry's floating hand and suddenly everything was shaking and my vision was blurry. I felt as though I would throw up and suddenly we were somewhere else. A small village. " Sorry, I didn't warn you that you might feel sick after that. We just apparated. In muggle term, teleported."

" Muggle? And where are we?" I asked.

" Muggles are non magic people, like your Aunt and Uncle. I believe the reason they mistreat you is because they are jealous. As for where we are, we are in Hogsmeade and we will have to walk the rest of the way to the school. If you want, you can ask me any questions." I contemplated what I would even ask. Today I found out that I'm a witch and Harry probably a wizard. Mum and Dad were, too. We left the Dursley's home and Severus said we would never have to go back.

" How do you know us? Why didn't mum and dad's family friend come get us?" I thought it seemed a reasonable question because he is a stranger that I'm following to who knows where.

" Well, their friend, Albus, is older and he thought it would be a better idea for me, someone younger, to go check on you and your brother. The circumstances were way less than unsatisfactory, so I took matters into my own hands and now I will deliver you to Albus. I did know your mother myself, though. We were the best of friends when we were children and did absolutely everything together. I was distraught when I found out, Lily had passed on. So, Anne, right? How old are you?" I could tell he was changing the subject. I guess talking about my dead mother made him uncomfortable.

" I'm 9. So's Harry if you didn't already know that we were twins. Why did you get mad at Aunt Petunia?" I asked genuinely curious. "We always get punished and Dudley tells us at his school all freaks get sent off to asylums, so we were lucky to be where we were." Severus looked angry and didn't answer for a few minutes. I didn't look away from his face until he answered me and he finally did, " Anne. Kids are NOT supposed to be hit like that! I understand that you didn't know any better and thought that's what is supposed to happen, but it's not. What they were doing to you, what they have done to Harry is abuse. Full fledged child abuse. That is a crime and unlawful. I will have them arrested for this. Don't you worry, I will never let them come near either one of you ever again. I have personal expierence when dealing with child abuse matters, so I will help you both in any way possible!"

" You say you have expierence. How so?" I could tell he was uncomfortable to speak of this, but I guess he did it for my sake. " Well, when I was a boy my father would hurt my mother and I bad. About as bad as Mr and Mrs. Dursley have hurt you and Harry. He was vile and cruel. Once I went to school I learned that wasn't how children are normally treated at home, so I told a teacher and my father got sent to prison for his crimes."

" I'm sorry. You don't have to continue if talking about this makes you uncomfortable, sir." He smiled at me and nodded.

" You don't have to call me 'sir', you can call me Severus." He smiled again and faced forwards.

" So … they were never supposed to hit us? I always thought it odd that they never hit Dudley." He nodded, saying that they weren't. " But this Albus, he'll help us?" I looked up to Severus.

" Well, he doesn't know that you are coming. But he is one of the kindest hearted people I know, so he will help you. Please don't tell him I said that," he laughed. We walked onward, Harry floating behind us. I could see a beautiful, large castle coming up in the distance. I was excited to see what would end up happening to us.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about a 15 minute walk up to the gorgeous castle. It was amazing, like it came straight from a fairytale. As we walked Severus asked me if Harry and I attended primary school and I said yes. He also asked me about other times Uncle Vernon abused us. I told him this morning Uncle Vernon slapped me because I hollered. I also told him what I remember from when I was in a condition similar to Harry's. I thought I was the only one home and I was playing with Dudley's toys and Uncle Vernon saw me and beat me. I was out of school for 3 days and was unconscious for the better half of them. My teacher had asked me what had happened and I told her I had a great fall down the stairs. I think she knew I was being hurt by my Aunt and Uncle, but to support my theory that that is the way we are supposed to be treated at home, she never said anything more.

Severus had no issue showing his disgust at my extended family's actions. I was kind of relieved to be free of them. I wondered if whoever we live with now will still have us make them breakfast or other chores. I was nervous to meet this Albus. Would he care for us himself? Would he give us to someone else because Severus said he was an oldened man?

We walked up a stone path that ended at big, wooden, double doors. Severus pulled out the wooden stick again and gave it a wave. The doors opened on their own and we walked in. It was just as beautiful on the inside as out. The castle seemed useless as it was huge and empty. We kept going through a maze of corridors. We went down one that just ended and I was about to ask why we were here, but Severus muttered something under his breath and a spiral staircase appeared out of nowhere. We walked up the long winding staircase. A large door appeared at the top with a large eagle knocker. Severus didn't even bother knocking and walked right in. An old man who appeared to be 90 or older was speaking to another who appeared to be a middle aged man, plump and face red with anger. He reminded me of Uncle Vernon so much that I cringed away from his stare and hid behind Severus. The plump man noticed we were there and his red face went back to normal. He smiled at Severus and I till he noticed Harry's limp form floating mid air. The older man seemed to know who we were, but the latter didn't.

" What is this Professor? Who are these children? What is wrong with the boy?" He looked at me more closely and gasped, " It can't be! Are you Anne Potter?" How did he know my name? I didn't answer him. I only trusted Severus and Harry. Severus turned around and got on one knee. He nodded his head, telling me these people were ok. He took my hand and stood up to face the men.

" Yes, Fudge. This is Anne Potter and her brother Harry." He gestured to Harry floating about awkwardly. " Albus, if I could speak to you privately with the children, that would be brilliant."

" No, what are they doing here? They are supposed to be with their relatives. Why is the boy so injured." Fudge inquired all this, but I don't think I trust him.

" Cornelius, how about you go back to the Ministry and I will send you a letter report as to what has happened here. I may not send everything to protect the privacy of the Potters. You may not post any content of the letter in the Daily Prophet or you will regret it." Fudge glared at the older man, but did as was suggested and left giving me one last curious glance. " Alright Severus? Was it as Maria warned? Were they?" Severus nodded. Who's Maria? Wait . . . I think that's Ms. Figg's first name. What would Ms. Figg be warning them about? Is Ms. Figg a witch? I decided to voice my questions.

" Are you talking of Ms. Figg?" The old man nodded. " Is she a witch?" He shook his head. " Then, how does she know you? What did she warn you of?" The man gave me a sorrowful smile.

" My name is Albus Dumbledore. Maria or Ms. Figg as you know her by is not a witch, she is a squib. A squib is someone who has magical family, but no magic themselves. As for what she warned me of was your Aunt and Uncle's treatment of you and . . . Harry. What did they do to him, dear?" I looked to Harry and came to the conjecture he was beat with our designated beating stick.

" Um . . . I wasn't there. I was cooking breakfast for my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin when it happened and I didn't hear, so I'm assuming he used something to contain Harry's screams. He needs help. He has a 3 inch gash on his head, very deep. He has bruises and cuts all over his body. I'm guessing for the smaller cuts and bruises Uncle Vernon used our beating stick. For the gash I can only think a knife would cut that deep. Please get him so help." I begged Albus. He nodded and stood from his desk while Severus, Harry, and myself followed him. We walked through another maze of corridors and went to what looked like a one room hospital, a miniature hospital. Severus told me it's called the hospital and the lady who works there is called Madam Pomfrey and she's a healer. He told me Harry would heal faster than normal because he would be healed with magic and not naturally.

Madam Pomfrey had Harry settled on a bed and then point her wand at me. Words started floating in the air giving her an analysis of my health. She gave me a gross tasting drink that would fix my bones that had never grown back right. She had to do a lot more work on Harry and scurried around him doing spells and trying to get him to swallow the medicine she gave him by massaging his neck. I couldn't explain it, but he already looked healthier and better. Madam Pomfrey walked off to another room and came back with a plate of steaming hot food. She got down on her knee in front of me, " Now, little one, I want you to eat ALL of this. You are malnourished and haven't eaten in almost two days, have you?" I nodded and took the plate from her, ravenous. I engulfed all the food on the plate and probably would have the plate if it were edible. " Would you like more, dear?" I shook my head.

" I don't want to be a burden, ma'am. I don't want to cause you any more work. I'm not hungry," I lied to her. She gave me a sad smile and pointed her wand at my plate and more food appeared.

" Don't lie, little one. It's ok to ask for things. You are no burden." She told me this sincerely. I looked to her one more time to make sure and she nodded her head, so I dug in. While I was eating my second helping I heard the adults whispering in the corner about us, things like why is she scared to eat, were they abused, are they the Potters, those monsters! I agree. " Dear, why don't you come take a nap here on the bed beside your brother?" My facial expression must have confused her because she asked me what was wrong.

" Um… well, aren't I supposed to do chores. I'm not allowed to go to sleep until after Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia have locked us up for the night." She looked astounded and furious by what I had said.

" Dearie, children are supposed to take naps. Those evil people-. Don't ever believe a word they told you. We will take care of you. Now off to bed with you dear, you are in need of some sleep, dear." She was truly upset by what I told her, so I did as I was asked and climbed on to the bed. She pulled the covers up to my chin and kissed my forehead. She pulled some curtains around my bed to give me privacy, I guess and turned off the lamp on the bedside table.

When I woke up it was dark outside. I crept quietly out of my bed and slid the curtains open. I remembered the days earlier events. I went to Harry's bed and saw a curtain around it. I put my ear up to the fabric and heard talking.

" Come on in Anne," Severus said and it startled me. I opened the curtain and cautiously walked in to see Harry awake with Severus and Albus sitting at his bedside. They are looked at me smiling.

" Anne, this place is so cool! They've told me all about it. I was a bit scared when I woke up and you weren't there, but they just said you were sleeping. They told me that we- or that I'm a wizard and your a witch! Did you know? It's so cool. This bed is so comfy. Better than the cupboard by far. Severus said Uncle Vernon had his knickers in a twist when we left for here. This is so much cooler than Aunt Petunia's house." I smiled at Harry's excitement, so did Albus and Severus.

" Are you feeling better, Harry? I was so worried. The cut on your head was very deep. Do you remember why he beat you?" I knew I had seriously brought down the mood for the bright, childish smile that was on Harry's face disappeared. I knew we had no time to be childish, we had to stay safe and I need to know what he did to Harry.

" He caught me taking one of Dudley's toys out of his room. I thought I could give it to you for our birthday in two days. He got Aunt Petunia to hold a pillow over my mouth, so you wouldn't come up. He hit me with our stick and said since I didn't listen to him the last time he would try something different. I think it was a knife, but I don't really remember…" I pulled him into a hug and sat at the end of his bed. I caught Severus and Albus sharing a glance at each other, silently talking. They caught me looking at them and asked my if I was feeling better.

" I'm just fine, sir. I'm sorry I wasn't here with you when you woke Harry. I should have been here and waiting." I was suddenly filled with guilt. He was scared when he woke. Harry stopped me from my guilt, " Anne, it's alright. I promise I'm fine, please. I was only overreacting. It wasn't that bad." I nodded to make him think I've let it go. I had a few questions for Severus now. I built up my walls of defense before I started, " Severus, what will happen to us now? When are we going to go back home? I know we are. You don't have to lie that we won't."

" Anne, I told you that I would never let you go back and I wasn't lying. While you were both sleeping Albus and I did indeed discuss your fate. Albus here is well beyond the age to care for young children . . ." He noticed the look of dissappointment on my face and continued, " So if you both so wish, I would take you both in. Of course if you didn't want to that is fine, but if you do it will be a long trying process."

" Could Harry and I speak in private, sir?" Severus nodded and he and Ablus stood and walked out. Albus waved his wand around the curtain telling me it was a charm to keep any sound from leaving behind the curtain. I talked to Harry for probably 30 minutes before we came to an agreement. We called them back in and told them what we wish to do.


	3. Chapter 3

" Anne, I told you that I would never let you go back and I wasn't lying. While you were both sleeping Albus and I did indeed discuss your fate. Albus here is well beyond the age to care for young children . . ." He noticed the look of disappointment on my face and continued, " So if you both so wish, I would take you both in. Of course if you didn't want to that is fine, but if you do it will be a long trying process."

" Could Harry and I speak in private, sir?" Severus nodded and he and Ablus stood and walked out. Albus waved his wand around the curtain telling me it was a charm to keep any sound from leaving behind the curtain.

" Anne what's wrong? Don't you want to stay with Severus?" Harry asked me confused why we even had to talk about this.

" Harry we must tread lightly before we make decisions that are too big for our britches. We barely know these people. Don't be so gullible. How do we know they won't just hurt us worse than Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia? We don't know! I think we should wait. See how we like it here before we make any huge decisions. This is the rest of our lives. We are getting a chance to get away from being hurt, but I want to make sure we aren't going somewhere that's worse, first. I know you want to believe that Severus and Albus will help us, I do too. But we can't afford to believe that everyone genuinely cares for us that says they do. Remember how well the Dursleys lied to their guests about us, it almost sounded real." I knew he understood that I was just trying to protect us or hoped he did.

" Anne, you can't just think everyone that tries to help us is bad. I mean I know now that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia weren't supposed to treat us that way now, but it can't be any worse than them. They've treated us so kindly and fed us."

" But that may end. When we were younger they treated us kindly, but then we became freaks, burdens, and a nuisance to them. Don't let your hopes up, Harry. Please. I don't want you to get hurt worse when this ends badly. I mean, I don't know for sure that it will, but Harry, I'm just being precaution for our sake."

" But they knew our parents!"

" They say! They say they did! Where's the proof! There is no evidence! They could for all we know be lying to us! Yes the sound genuine … now ….. But later, will they? Harry please just agree with me, it's better to be safe than sorry." He nodded his agreement. I'm glad he could finally see reason. I may be blowing this out of proportion, but I just want to make sure we are safe here.

" So I guess we call them back in here, yeah?" I shook my head and Harry looked confused. I explained, " Albus put a spell so they couldn't hear us outside." Harry nodded. I stood from the bed and poked my head outside the curtain. Albus and Severus saw and stood to follow me back inside. I sat back on the end of Harry's bed. Albus slid the curtain over and Severus followed behind him, they both sat back down in their previous seats. They nodded for us to proceed.

" Anne and I have come to the decision that we don't want to make any permanent choices right now. So far we like it here, but we just want to make sure it stays that way. If you would allow us the chance to stay here with you Severus to see how we like it, we would like to do that. You know, just to see where we fit in here." Severus smiled at us.

" I think that is a wonderful idea. You two are very responsible to not be making too hasty decision." He gave me a look which made me think he knew it was me only that wasn't being hasty. " It is 6 in the morning and will be light soon. If you want you can go back to bed or you can begin getting ready for the day. You can choose." I looked to Harry letting him know he could pick since he so willingly agreed to me earlier.

" I would like to get up, please." Severus stood to help Harry out of his bed, but Harry reached for me, so I stood and helped him stand. I could tell Severus was amazed by our closeness. Harry stood a little unsteady, but was fine. Severus eyed our clothes we were wearing and it made me feel self conscious.

" Do you have a change of clothes that you brought with you?" Albus asked us. I spoke for Harry and I, " Sir, this is Harry's only outfit and my only other outfit is at our Aunt and Uncle's house." Albus nodded, " Well, Professor Sprout has a niece and nephew that she is rather close to. They seem to be around your age. We can go borrow some outfits from her. Then we can go to Diagon Alley today and buy you your own." He smiled at us.

" Sir, Anne and I don't want to be a burden. You don't have to buy us anything." I looked down at my tattered, blood stained dress and then Harry's old T-shirt and shorts that were falling down.

" Nonsense! Children, if you are in my care I will provide for you. I want to take care of you. You are NOT a burden. I promise you. Kids need new clothes every few months." I haven't gotten a new outfit in over a year. Aunt Petunia definitely didn't follow that rule.

" Ah, good, you are both awake. Harry I will give you some medicine and you will be free to go. Anne I will brush your hair in a moment. Do you want me to braid it, too?"

" You don't have to Madam Pomfrey."

" If you would like me to, I would love to. I loved braiding my daughters hair when she was little, but now she's grown and doesn't let me anymore." I looked at Severus and he smiled and nodded. I nodded to show her my consent. I watch as she had Harry drink a foul looking liquid. He didn't seem to like it very much and almost spat it out. " You two both need baths. Your hair needs washing. I will take Anne for a bath, if you Severus want to help Harry." Severus nodded, but Harry started hyperventilating. I spoke up, " Could we later ma'am?" She looked confused and assured me that it was no problem. " I know … it's just … maybe later." I gestured my eyes to Harry. I knew they all noticed how frightened he was because they looked confused. I was better at hiding my emotions than Harry.

" Well, if you really don't want to have a bath, I can use the cleaning charm instead." Madam Pomfrey suggested this and Harry's breathing slowly went back to normal. Madam Pomfrey eyed us, surveying the situation. She performed the charm and I felt cleaner than I had in months. I looked down and my dress still had dirt, grime, and blood all over it. I ran my hand through my long red hair and it felt so soft. Madam Pomfrey sat behind me, she apologized before she started saying it might hurt. She pulled the brush through my long locks and when she finished, braided it. She then turned to hair to try and tame his hair, which was an impossible mission. " Alright then, you are free to go Harry and Anne." She held my chin up so my eyes would meet hers, " You look just like your mother Anne. And you like your father Harry. I treated your father many times in the Hospital Wing after he got injured in sports games. Your mother would come visit him to make sure he was ok. I knew them both. You are very much like them." Me and Harry both smiled at hearing this. Severus was also smiling.

" Come along kids. We are going to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. It is already 7, that means it's time for breakfast." Severus and Albus stood. I was confused, " Severus, we aren't allowed breakfast, only dinner for us." Severus sighed, " Anne, the Dursleys were idiots. Kids need to eat 3 meals a day to be healthy. Madam Pomfrey said you were malnourished, that means that your body hasn't been well taken care of. You need to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Ok?" I furrowed my brow. Everything here is different than at home. It's hard to take in. I looked at Harry. He looked shocked as well that we were allowed to have breakfast, but nodded his head. I sighed and followed Severus, Albus, and Madam Pomfrey out of the Hospital Wing letting Harry lean on me as we walked. I didn't mind one bit. I heard them whispering and I knew it was about us. About why we didn't want to have a bath. They didn't need to know if they could keep doing that charm. We walked to a small wooden door which Albus knock on. A middle aged woman opened it. She had a kind, motherly smile. She had white, fluffy hair and was very plump.

" Good morning, Pomona! Sorry for disturbing you as I'm sure you were about to leave for breakfast, but your niece and nephew that come to visit sometimes, do you have any of their clothes that these children could borrow until we can get them so more of their own?" The lady, Pomona took in our appearance shocked. She also looked surprised Severus was with us. I wonder why?

" Why of course, Albus. Children, why don't you and Madam Pomfrey come in and pick out a nice, comfortable outfit for yourselves?" I cautiously followed the two ladies through the door and it closed behind us. She lead us to a small dresser and for me pulled out a white shirt with a purple horse on it, a pink skirt, purple leggings, and a small pair of pink and white tennis shoes. For Harry she pulled out a shirt that had Hogwarts written on it and it was green, a pair of khaki shorts, and a pair of green and blue tennis shoes.

" Thank you, ma'am." I said to her extremely grateful. I loved the colors and it seemed it would actually fit me properly. " Where could we change?" She pointed towards a door and said it was the bathroom and I walked in. Madam Pomfrey told me to ask her if I need help, but I didn't. I pulled off my grimey, old dress. I pulled on my shirt and then my leggings. I tucked the shirt into the leggings. Then I pulled up the sequinned skirt that hung about mid thigh. I tied up the shoes and I knew how because of how many times I tied Dudley's for him. I walked out of the bathroom and Harry took my place in there.

" So what's your name, dearie? And you brother's name?" Pomona asked me. She smiled at me and I knew I liked her. She seemed a sweet woman.

" I'm Anne. That's my brother Harry." She was deep in thought for a moment, but then gasped, " Are you Anne Potter?" I nodded and looked at Madam Pomfrey. " How is it everyone knows my brother and I?" They didn't know how to answer.

" Anne, dear, I don't think we are the best people to answer that. Let Severus explain it to you later." Pomona snorted, " Severus, you want that insensitive man to tell them?" Madam Pomfrey looked sternly at Pomona, " Now you listen here Pomona, Severus has done a fine job taking care of these children in the last few hours. You have no right to judge Severus. He will in fact become their legal guardian later on if they so wish it!" Pomona looked startled.

" Severus was very kind to me. He saved my brother and I. He told me stories of how his childhood was like mine is. He waited with me yesterday till I fell asleep. He understands why I'm nervous here." Pomona looked shocked at how kind he was to us and how he had let Harry and I creep our way into his heart in such a short amount of time.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry came out of the bathroom with his shoes untied, " It hurts to bend over." I rushed to him and did it. Madam Pomfrey straightened his clothes a bit more and we walked back outside to where Severus and Albus were waiting for us. Severus and Albus smiled at us. Severus held out his hand for me to take while Harry leaned against me for support.

We started walking again and this time to a huge, beautiful room where the ceiling was a blue sky. There was a circle table sitting in the middle of the room and looked very small in proportion to the size of the room. There were already some adults filling the spots at the table. They eye'd me holding Severus's hand and looked as if it were the strangest thing they had ever seen.

" Good morning, everyone," Severus spoke to them as if it were a casual morning. He told us to sit in the two chairs to the right of him. Harry sat right beside Severus, so I had to sit beside a stranger. She was an older woman, she looked almost angry about something. Her mouth was drawn in a straight line and had a very stern looking face, but she smiled at me as I sat beside her. I nervously smiled back. Albus sat on the other side of the woman. Madam Pomfrey sat to the left of Severus and Pomona to the left of her. Food appeared on a plate before us and Severus told us to eat up.

" Is no one going to introduce us to the children?" The woman beside me asked, slightly annoyed by our rudeness.

" I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to be rude," I said to the woman. She softened as I said this, " No, dear, I wasn't talking to you, but that was very polite, apologizing for something that wasn't your fault. I was asking the adults that walked in with you like Severus, Albus, Poppy, or Pomona?"

" I'm so sorry that I _aggravated_ you, Minerva. This is Anne and Harry. They are in my care, so you will be seeing a lot of them around the castle." Severus said cooly to Minerva. I conjectured that he acts very composed and collected around his colleagues, minus Albus.

Minerva scoffed, " In your care? You can't be serious. You a guardian? Children did you have any say in this?"

Why was she being so mean to Severus. I glared at her as I spoke, " Yes, we did and we chose him. What is your problem with him. He was far kinder to us than you are being to him. Even if this is shocking to you that he could be kind to someone, he has shown me the most kindness I've known in years! So, please _**ma'am,**_ bugger off him. He doesn't deserve that ridicule from you or anyone at this table." Severus looked shocked at my sudden outburst, but above all was proud of me. Minerva nodded her head ashamed and shocked by my lecture. All the other teachers that were most likely judging Severus as well looked down at their plates ashamed. I was proud of myself for speaking out, but scared of the punishment that would come from it. " I'm sorry. You are an adult and you don't deserve disrespect from a child like myself, I'm sorry." Minerva was taken aback, " No, no. You were right. We have no excuse for our actions towards Severus. He is doing a good deed taking you children under his wing and we are bashing him out, questioning his abilities. We are wrong. Severus is apparently more than capable, especially after hearing how highly you spoke of him. You seem to be a great guardian to these children Severus if they care about you enough to defend you." Severus turned red and told us to finish up our breakfast.

He winked at me and mouthed thank you. I smiled proud of myself. I still waited anxiously though, for the slap. It never came. Minerva picked up a little ball off her plate and set it on mine. She smiled at me incouragingly, saying I could eat it. I stared at it and didn't say a word. I looked back towards Minerva and she looked rejected, but I've had this done to me before. Dudley put something gross in my food and I know she's probably upset with me. I just kept staring at the glossy little breaded ball.

" Anne?" Severus asked me, looking concerned. I just looked at him with fear. He just opened his arms as I slid out of my chair. I climbed into his lap and nuzzled my face into his shoulder so I wouldn't have to see the weird looks everyone was giving me. " Well, if both of you are done, are you ready to leave?" I didn't know what Harry's reply was, but I nodded into Severus's chest. Severus stood with me still in his arms and I kept my face hidden. We kept walking for what seemed forever. Finally he set me down on the ground and picked up my chin with his hand, " Are you ok?" I nodded, not sure what else to say. I look around and see what appears to be a dungeon. Severus muttered something under his breath and the portrait opens revealing a beautiful living room.

Pomona POV

I watched Severus leaving with the two children. I wondered what the issue had been with Anne, but Severus had obviously taken notice to it. The way he took her into his arms was … I don't know, I've never seen him as an affectionate man and now here he is hugging in public. There is something off about those children. I mean of course they are famous, but they don't seem to act like normal children. They looked confused when I gave them clothes, when we gave them food, and when Minerva handed her a donut hole. The girl seemed scared, but not just of reprimand. I don't know what it is.

Minerva POV

That girl looked so scared of me. I don't understand. I just gave her a donut hole. Everyone loves those. Especially kids who love sugar.

" Would someone like to tell me what is going on?" I stared around the table. Albus frowned at my second outburst. The other teachers didn't look upset by my outburst because they were genuinely curious, too. I gave Albus, Pomona, and Poppy stern looks, telling them I wouldn't let this up easy.

"What is it you wish to know, Minerva?" Albus asked, probably hoping not to give away too much information.

" First, why is Severus all of a sudden being 'kind'? Why do their names ring a bell? Why does Severus have guardianship over them? Why him? Why was that girl not taking my offering? I get I'm a stranger, but who doesn't like donuts? Albus, just tell us what the deal is, please?"

" Well, Severus may not always come off as kind, but he is. I haven't a clue why their names ring a bell to you. Severus has guardianship over them because of the situation and the fact that they trust him. Why him? Well, he has showered them graciously with kindness and meticulous care. The girl, whose name is Anne, is not used to gifts or offerings. The deal is, these kids will be under Severus' watchful eye and shall not bother you. They are kind and polite, be mindful of any punishment you may give them, but I doubt they will do anything to deserve a punishment. Is that all?" I still had more questions running through my brain.

" You say, Anne, is not used to gifts or offerings, what do you mean?" Albus sighed as though he knew I would ask this.

" You may NOT speak to the children of this, but they were … abused … by their previous guardians. We believe they starved the children to an extent, were neglectful, were verbally, and physically abusive. The children don't understand completely. Anne understands more than Harry and is very protective of him. Apparently, also of Severus, as you saw. Severus saved them." Huh. That wasn't at all what I was expecting. I was expecting to hear that maybe they were somehow Severus' kids. Maybe the girl had a mental problem, something like that. But no. Those children were abused. Like Severus was. Maybe that's why he has shown them this unknown to us kindness, he understands. I hung my head in shame and excused myself to go back to my quarters.

I can't believe myself. I criticized Severus. I scared the girl- Anne. I probably made issues arise for them. I'm horrible.

Anne POV

Harry and I were sitting on the black leather couch. I leaned my head into his shoulder. Severus was in the kitchen making us tea. He walked back into the living room area and sat the warm mugs in front of us.

" So? Anne, do you care to explain what made you so scared?" He looked at me and I wanted to tell him the truth.

" I wasn't scared," I murmured under my breath. Severus looked to Harry for an explanation and Harry supplied him with one, " It was what the stern lady gave her. It was punishment, wasn't it? For Anne speaking out of turn. Dudley gave us foods that would make us sick all the time, when we were the most hungry." I was glaring daggers at my naive little brother.

" There is no need to glare, Anne. If anything it was my fault. I asked Harry. But Minerva wasn't going to hurt you. She was giving you a treat, a dessert. I don't agree with giving children dessert for breakfast in the first place. It's fine to be scared. You just came from a place where you were mistreated beyond belief. It will take time to become accustomed to the life of normal kids. I'll tell you something, but don't tell the other teachers. … When I was your age and younger, I was in a similar situation…" He turned a light shade of red. But his testimony spiked my interest.

" You got hit, too?" I asked peering cautiously through my eyelashes. He nodded sadly.

" But let me tell you. I let my childhood abuse control my life for so long. I didn't have anyone to turn to. If you will take me, you both will have me as a shoulder to lean on. I will never resort to physical punishments. Don't let fear control you. I know the first few months, trusting adults will be hard. It always is. But you don't have to hold the weight of the world on those shoulders Anne. And Harry, don't be afraid to act like a kid because you are." I smiled at him. He wrapped us both in his tight, warm, loving, fatherly embrace and kissed both our foreheads. He sat in the armchair diagonal from the couch and we resumed our tea time.


	5. Chapter 5

After we had talked for a while Severus suggested we go find Albus to continue our previous endevour to this place called Diagon Alley. Severus tells us it's magical and he even though he doesn't particularly enjoy shopping, it is a nice little alley. He said we would also end up going into muggle London.

" Alright, Albus should be in his office." We followed Severus once again up the beautiful spiral staircase. He didn't even bother knocking on the door and barged right in. I heard voices speaking from within the confines of the office.

" Albus! Just let me appoligize to the poor girl! I want to ask her if she is alright! Please-" Severus seemed to fume realizing the woman that had caused me so much anxiety was here.

" Oh Severus…" The lady looked over to me and knelt before me. " Dearie, I am so, so sorry I scared you. I do hope you will accept my appology. It was not in my intentions to harm you, I only wanted to give you a treat, but I still appologize for frightening you, dear." As she spoke I hid in the folds of Severus' robes. Harry was on the other side of him holding his hand.

" That is enough scaring the child for one day, Minerva! Leave her be!" Severus told her sternly and in his tone reminding her, he meant it. She nodded her head in defeat and rose from her knees in an attempt to leave.

" Wait!" I squeaked before I could tell myself to stop. Minerva raised her eyes catiously to mine and gave a worried glance to Severus. " You don't need to appologize ma'am . . . you did nothing wrong. I just overreacted. I'm sorry." My voice was a barely audible whisper. I was afraid she didn't hear me and that I would have to repeat myself, but she surprised me. She smiled at me.

" Well, thank you, dear. Thank you for your grace. You have nothing to be sorry for. I will leave you be now. Thank you for listening to my appology. Good day to you all." She smiled brightly at me and gave a curt nod to Severus. I don't think the other teachers like Severus. He does seem quite stern around them though. Severus' eyes followed the lady, whose name is Minerva, out the door. As soon as she was gone he turned to talk with Albus.

" Now that Minerva's whole kerfuffle is put to rest, how about we pursue our trip to Diagon Alley, children?" Albus asked us this with a childish twinkle in his eyes. Harry and I both nodded hopefully. " Now not to worry you, but Severus and I both have to change our appearances as we are not …. Well ….. Normal looking in the muggle world." I nodded my understanding and assumed Harry did the same. Albus noticed the questioning look in my eyes and answered my unspoken question. " It's called Polyjuice, Anne. It can change us to any person in the world. We do have to transfigure our clothes, though." He smiled at me and I smiled back. He motioned for Severus to come forward, leaving Harry and I behind watching. Harry grabbed my hand and I squeezed his to comfort him. We watched as Severus and Albus both downed a disgusting looking drink. Severus gagged as he swallowed the vile drink. Harry gagged just looking at it. Then, seconds later, their skin started bubbling and they were completely different people. Severus still had jet black hair, but was short, his nose wasn't long and hooked, he had an older looking face now, and his eyes were bright blue instead of black. Albus looked a good 50 years younger. He had bright red hair, just like mine. He looked about 40 years old. He had bright green eyes and could probably pass for my father. Severus looked just like Harry. This was probably intentional that they look like us.

" Alright, that worked. Harry if anyone asks you I am your father and Anne if anyone asks you Albus is your father. Understood?" We both nod our heads obediently and he smiles at us. He offeres his hand to me and guides Harry and I to Albus. " Now Anne, do you remember when we apparated here?" I knew what we were about to do. I already felt sick to my stomach, but I nodded my consent anyway. " Harry, son. You might feel a little sick after this." Harry looked confused, but he grabbed Albus' extended hand. Then Severus and Albus garbbed hands and we were transported away.

When we landed I heard retching, but I was too busy releasing my own small breakfast to the ground. I didn't get this sick before so I wonder, why now? My stomach started to settle and I noticed someone was holding my braid away from my face. I looked back to see Severus. He gently rubbed my back until the sickness came to a stop. I suddenly thought of the other retching and turned to find Harry. He too was on the ground, but in Albus' arms. I crawled over to him and when he noticed me he reached for me. Harry was always like a little brother to me. He's unfortunately what you would call a runt. The poor boy is tiny, I can easily pick him up. Don't get me wrong I'm abnormally small too, but not that small. He always acted like his size, too. He can be very gullible and childish. At the opportunity to play he'll trust anyone. Dudley played so many tricks on him when I wasn't there to stop him. He would give Harry a toy only to go find his father and tell. I wish Harry wasn't so small and childish. He trusts too easily and he's going to get hurt. Yes, I liked Severus and Albus. They seemed kind, but so did the Dursleys when friends came, so did the Dursleys when we went out, so did the Dursleys when they wanted an excuse to beat us because they were angry. Harry is going to get hurt when they find out we are freaks.

Severus and Albus exchanged a glance while I comforted my twin. I hate that they do that when I comfort him. I slowly rose bringing Harry with me. He tightly grasped my hand and nodded his head that he was ready to proceed. Severus raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded. They motioned for us to follow them and I tugged Harry along behind me.

I didn't notice before, but we landed in an alley. It was dark and completely hidden from wandering eyes. We trailed out blending into the crowd. Severus kept a close eye on us to make sure we didn't get lost. I made sure to keep Harry from getting distracted so he wouldn't get lost. We were walking for about 20 minutes before we came upon a little abandoned pub. Why are we here? I looked at them questioningly and they both nodded. Albus smiled at me and waved me to go before them. Harry and I trudged through the door. It wasn't at all like I was expecting. The inside was nothing like the out. Instead of the abandoned apparel of the outside of the train, inside was lively. The little pub was full of life and laughter, families were everywhere. The name of the pub is The Leaky Cauldron, very unusual. We started towards one very large family. They all had bright red hair and looked very rambunctious. I pulled Harry with me and I once again hid in the folds of Severus' robes. The father of the family, I assume is identical to Albus.

" Good day, Arthur and the Weasley clan!" Albus said to the family. They all smiled at him. " Thank you Arthur for the bit of hair. You know I don't look very normal in muggle London and I'm trying to pursue a trip with these two young children."

" No problem, Albus! I'm happy to help. And who might these two children be, if I may ask?" Albus turned to Severus as if asking him to answer and he did, " Their names are Andromeda and Harold Prince. I'm their father Tobias Prince." I looked to Harry in confusion and realized he didn't look like himself. He looked completely different. I looked down at my skin and it appeared paler. I pulled my braid over my shoulder and it was no longer a striking red, it was dark brown, almost black. I looked up at the family and they seemed to accept that answer except for the mother of the group.

" Are you by chance related to Eileen Prince. Her and I were close friends and then one day she fell from the face of the Earth. I haven't heard from her since we left school." The woman asked hopefully. Severus seemed to stand taller and looked rather uncomfortable.

" Yes, I am a distant cousin of Eileen, but unfortunately she passed on a great many years ago. I'm sorry. The reason you probably never heard from her was because she fully emmersed herself into the muggle world, decided to snap her own wand. She was murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's followers. I'm sorry to inform you of this." Severus told her this and he looked very uncomfortable. The woman solemnly nodded and looked deeply hurt. " Well Albus, we best be off … now." Albus nodded seeing his friend's discomfort.

" Well, we must go on, Weasleys enjoy your day and lunch is on me." Albus set a couple of golden coins on the table and pushed us on into the back of the pub. I was confused about why Severus changed his name and ours. Why did they change our appearance? Why didn't they tell us? We kept walking until we were in another alley, but the only way out was the way we came in. I turned to voice my questions to them.

" Why did you lie to them? Why do we and you look different? Who were those people? Why does Albus look like that man?" I was rambling and I knew it, but I didn't care. I needed to know. I hate not knowing things. It's better to understand everything than to be shocked at the worst moment. They both looked shocked, like I should already know. They shook their heads. Severus got down on his knee and held my shoulders.

" Anne I know it's confusing, but until you decide where you want to live we need to keep your identity hidden from everyone except Poppy, Pomona, Albus, and I. You are . . . from a . . . well known family in the wizarding world and we want to make sure you get to a good home if not mine. We lied to them about your name for the reason that your names are well known, so if anyone asks you today what your name is, it's Andromeda Prince and Harry's is Harold. I'm pretending to be your father because it would be odd if you two were walking around with us and one of us wasn't your legal guardian. You look different because you are the spitting image of your mother . . . Lily . . . and Harry is the spitting image of your father. You are too easily recognizable. I mean if I didn't know who you were I would walk up to you and say Lily Potter. Those people are friends of Albus. They are good people. I might see if you can go over to their home to meet their younger children and make some friends. And Albus looks like Arthur because Albus asked him permission to borrow his identity for the day so he could come with us. There was no reason in particular behind it. I know it's confusing . . . and I'm sorry we didn't fully explain earlier . . . we should have." I nodded. I glanced at Harry and was once again startled that it wasn't his face looking at me. I nodded again. " Are you alright?" I nodded once more and Albus proceeded to the brick wall of the alley.

He pulled out his wand and taped the wall thrice. The bricks started to rearrange and formed a doorway to a large alley with stores lined up and down the streets and filled with people in the most strange outfits. It looked like Halloween came early. It was amazing. Harry held Severus' left hand while I held his right and they led us down the street to a tilted, Greek looking building. We walked through the large marble doors into a beautiful room with a crystal chandelier. The only thing wrong with the room was the creatures within it. Scary, wrinkle-faced monsters. I hid myself further into the folds of Severus' billowing robes. He seemed to notice my apprehension and squeezed my hand in response. We walked up to a tall desk with one of the monsters sitting upon it. We stopped before it and Severus spoke.

" Gooding day to you, goblin. I would like to enter the Prince vault." The goblin didn't even look up, " Identification?" The goblin kept scribbling numbers on his sheet. " The password is Eileen and I have the key." At this the goblin looked up and nodded. He motioned for us to follow him. He took us to what looked like a cart. I climbed aboard, but Harry shook his head.

" Harry it's alright, come on." I patted the seat beside mine. He slowly climbed on and tightly grasped my arm. It hurt, but I didn't mind if it made him feel more at ease. Severus sat beside me. Albus and the goblin sat on the opposite side of the cart. All of a sudden it lurched forward at top speed. This was almost as bad as apparation. Harry looked particularly queasy. My braided hair whipped violently. I was worried Harry's glasses would fly off. The cart suddenly lurched to a stop. I think in just the past 5 minutes I've gotten a lifetime's worth of whiplash. Severus patted my shoulder. He stood with the goblin and they walked off into darkness. Albus stayed seated and so did Harry and I.

" I appologize that we didn't warn you of the . . . fastness of the cart. It's particularly unpleasant if I do say so myself." I nodded and proceeded to comfort Harry by rubbing circles on his hand.

" What is this place?" Harry asked curiously. This was the first time he's spoken since we left Hogwarts. I nodded letting Albus know I was curious, too.

" Well, this place is called Gringotts. It's the wizarding bank. Safest place, besides Hogwarts of course. Severus just went to go get some money and some muggle money." He smiled at us. Severus came back not a moment later and sat in the cart beside us holding a little pouch. " Did you get the muggle money Severus?"

" I didn't need to. Apparently there is a new store down in the alley that sells muggle items." Severus informed him.

" Ah, well that's good. Less walking. I am getting old." Harry giggled at that.

" Harry stop! That's rude!" I whispered to him.

" No, it's quite alright Anne. He wasn't intending to be rude and there is no denying that I'm old. It's a very true statement." He laughed as he spoke. I nodded and Harry giggled at how embarrassed I probably looked. Just then the cart lurched to life again.


	6. Chapter 6

We quickly walked out of Gringotts and we stopped outside the front door. Albus and Severus were talking about where we would go.

" Well, Severus let's go to the ice cream shop to wait for Poppy. She's probably the best to pick the children's clothes. Then, while she's off doing … that, we can attend to our business in Knockturn Alley." Severus nodded his head and held his hands out for Harry and I. We walked down the crowded street to a little shop. It smelled wonderful even from the outside.

" How about a treat, children?" Albus asked us.

" Before lunch, Albus?" Severus looked astounded. " Really?"

" Oh, come on, Severus. Lighten up. Sweets are always good" Severus glared at him, but nodded non the less. " Alright children, what would you like? They have ice cream, fudge, brownies, cookies, candy, and so much more. What would you like?"

" Um … Sir, we aren't allowed those things. Only Dudley gets those. Freaks don't." Harry whispered barely audible over the chatter of the crowd behind us. Harry held my hand tighter and we both looked to the ground. I heard someone sighing and muttering among the two of them. Severus kneeled before us with one hand on my shoulder and the other on Harry's.

" You are not freaks. Never believe a word they told you, it's not true. All children deserve to have a treat every once in a while. I know you learned different, but it's true and I know I'm a new person that you don't fully trust yet. If you truly just don't want anything we aren't going to force you, but it's . . . really good. I think you'd like it." He seemed sincere enough and Harry actually looked excited, nodding his head. Severus looked to me and I nodded. Harry squeezed my hand tighter and I could sense both his apprehension and excitement. I was nervous, too. How do we know this isn't a trick, like this morning? But this morning wasn't a trick. The lady apologized. Maybe we . . . I should just believe them. They haven't lied to us about anything yet.

We walked into the sweet smelling shop and it was amazing. There were wonderfully decorated treats everywhere. I couldn't believe my eyes. Severus suggested ice cream unless we wanted something different, but we both agreed. At least we knew what ice cream was.

The server spoke to us as we walked up to the glass, " What will it be for you, children?" He smiled at us, but I didn't know what to say. I looked up to Severus and Albus, then to the server and informed him I've never had ice cream. He looked shocked by this information.

" Well if I may, I suggest chocolate. Everyone loves that." I nodded and so did Harry. " Very well and it's on the house."

" Thank you." Severus added. The man handed us a cup with the brown ice cream. We both thanked him and followed Severus and Albus to a table just outside the shop. We sat down hesitantly, still unsure of if we should eat. Albus nodded to us that it was ok. I slowly dipped the spoon into the cup and put a little bit on my spoon. I brought it to my lips and it was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. Harry was already digging in with his arm around his cup for protection. Albus smiled at him while Severus eyed his arm wearily. Albus nodded to me once more and I began to eat my delicious ice cream.

When I finished, I dabbed the corners of my mouth with a napkin and proceeded to do the same to Harry when he finished. Severus and Albus once again shared a glance.

" Well, well, well, of course I would find you all here Albus. Ice cream for lunch. How irresponsible. They need good nutritious meals! They are children, they need meals before treats!" Poppy exclaimed as she walked up to our table.

" Poppy, there is no need to be condescending. I was giving them a well deserved treat. They were behaving so nicely." He smiled at us and Poppy seemed to accept that.

" Well, come along, dears. We need to go shopping. Albus and Severus have some business to attend to. Come along." She extended her hands to us, but we ran to go through our trash away first. Then after we had cleaned up our table we grabbed her hands. " How responsible! Cleaning up without being told. I wish my daughter would have behaved like that when she was your age" She smiled.

" We will see you all later. Let us say . . . we meet back here in 2 hours. Yes?" Severus asked Poppy. She agreed and Severus gave her the pouch he retrieved from Gringotts. We continued on down the street in the opposite direction of Albus and Severus. We walked back towards the front of the alley where we came in. She turned into this small little shop. It looks like the most normal shop in this alley. When we walked in the woman at the cashier desk bid us a good day. Poppy did the same for her. Poppy pulled us along to the back corner of the shop where there were a lot of clothes.

" Alright, so why don't you two pick out some outfits that you like and I will assist in matching them." She smiled down on us.

" Um . . . ma'am, these clothes here are fine. You don't have to get anything else. We don't want to be a burden." I told her this nervous of her response. She looked at me shocked, but then realization seemed to wash her face clean.

" Dears, I know you didn't get a lot of new things when you lived with your Aunt and Uncle, but children do need more than one outfit. They need a lot more. How about this, I pick out a couple of outfits for each of you, you try them on and see if you like them and if so we'll get them? I promise you Anne that you are no burden." Smiling encouragingly at the two of us, Harry and I nodded. She pointed to a bench that sat against the wall and we went and sat there. She went quickly to work. She grabbed clothing item after clothing item. " Harry, dear, you're up first." We spent the next hour trying on clothes, I now have more clothes than I've ever had before. " Now, I want to give you both a little treat from myself. I heard your birthday is in 2 days, yes? Well, I want you two to go and pick a stuffed animal from over there. You can each get one of your own."

" Are you sure, ma'am?" Harry asked her apprehensively. She nodded encouragingly and Harry dragged me over to the stand. Harry immediately grabbed a dragon stuffed animal and I grabbed a teddy bear.

" Those are great choices, dearies. Do you know what type of dragon that is, Harry?" Harry shook his head, " I didn't know there were different types of dragons . . . wait, are dragons real?"

" Yes, they are indeed real. Now, I'm no dragon expert, but I believe that's a Chinese Fireball." Harry smiled, " Cool, I'd love to see a dragon! That sounds so cool!"

" I don't think I'd like to see one," I giggled. " Sounds too scary! I'd rather see a real bear than a dragon."

" Well, I've seen a real dragon before. Of course not up close, but when I went to Romania with my family when I was a little we saw some dragons. I think one we saw was called a Romanian Ironbeli. Very interesting creatures. Our gatekeeper at Hogwarts has quite the obsession with them. He has wanted one for years, but Albus has refused." Harry hung onto every word she spoke. I think his liking for dragons might turn into an obbsession as well. " Well, give them here. Let me pay for them with the clothes." She plucked the stuffed animals out of our arms.

" All done, Madam Pomfrey?" The cashier asked Poppy. " And what are your names? I didn't know you had children, Madam Pomfrey."

" Yes, I'm done Ms. Patterson. And these aren't my children, I'm just babysitting for the day. I do have a daughter, though." Poppy informed Ms. Patterson.

" Ah, and what are your names, children?" She looked down at us with her kind face. I remembered what Severus told us earlier about our names. Before Harry could answer I quickly replied.

" My name is Andromeda Prince and his name Harold Prince." I told the lady smiling nervously at me. The realization dawned on Poppy's face why I changed our names and she nodded at me, telling me that I did good.

" Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Andromeda, dear. And you, too, Harold. Have a nice day, Madam Pomfrey."

" You as well Ms. Patterson. Good day." We shuffled out of the shop as Poppy got the bags from Ms. Patterson. " Well, let's go to Flourish and Blotts. I need to grab a book and you two can get some books as well. Well actually we needn't be buying you any books. There are plenty in the library at school for you to borrow." I nodded along with what she was saying like I understood. We walked back down the crowded alley to a wonderful book shop. It was filled to the top with piles of books. Poppy led us to a back corner, it was the children's section. She told us to sit down and read a book and she would come back to retrieve us in a couple of minutes.

I looked around for a moment and then grabbed a book called The Tales of Beedle the Bard. I opened it up and found a story, Rabbity Babbity and the Cackling Stump. As I read Harry played with his stuffed animal. Mine sat with me in my lap, reading the story with me.

A man and a boy they looked our age walked up to the children's area, " Wait here, Draco. I will return before the hour is over." The tall man stalked off leaving his son here with us. I tried to ignore him, but he kept muttering angrily under his breath.

" Are you alright?" I asked the boy with platinum blonde hair. He looked up at me and scoffed.

" Being nosy, aren't we? Mind your own business." He looked me up and down. " You look like a mudblood. Why are you dressed in those awful clothes and not robes?"

" What's a mudblood?" I asked him and I don't that it's something pleasant.

" Ha! You probably are a mudblood. A mudblood is someone who has nonmagically parents. Dirty blood, a disgrace to wizards. And you by the looks of it are." He laughed at us condescendingly.

" Our parents have magic. So we aren't whatever name you're calling us. I don't see what's so bad about our clothes anyway. Your clothes look funny, if anything." I told him coolly mimicking Severus' composure around his colleagues. The boy looked shocked.

" What's your family name?" The boy seemed to be letting down his guard, but I don't know if I like him. Harry answered for me, though.

" Our family name is Prince."

" I think I've heard that name before. I believe it's a pureblood family, correct?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. What's pureblood? " You don't know? Hmm . . . I wonder why. Well, what are your names? I'm Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand for Harry and he shook it, then to me.

"I'm Andromeda and this is Harold."


	7. Chapter 7

" Nice to meet you." The boy offered.

" You as well, Draco." Harry said back to him.

" Andromeda . . . I have an Aunt Andromeda. She was disowned by my family, though. Because she married a filthy muggle." What's wrong with marrying a muggle? Well, if they are anything like our Aunt and Uncle I guess they are bad. I nodded and continued to read my book.

" What book are you reading? Oh . . . that! That's so childish. I stopped reading those stories years do you still read that rubbish?" I glared daggers at him.

" It's not rubbish, thank you very much. I enjoy it. I don't care if you stopped reading it years ago, I just found it today. Now if you would care so much as to be a little less condescending that would be nice. You'll never make any friends treating people as you do, _Draco_." He glared at me and I glared right back standing my ground. He finally let up.

" I'm sorry. I just let my own opinions get the better of me. I hope you'll forgive me. I actually do really like that book. I'm . . . sorry." I looked at him closely to make sure he was being sincere. I decided to give him a chance.

" It's quite alright, Draco. Just know in the future that . . . well, telling someone something they like isn't good, isn't good. But, truce?" He looked at me and smiled, " Truce."

" Andromeda, Harold. Come along, dears. We best be meeting them soon." Poppy called from the front of the book shop.

" Alright, Poppy, we're coming. Good bye, Draco." Harry told him and ran off to Poppy.

" Bye, Draco. I hope we see you again soon." I smiled at Draco and then followed Harry's lead to Poppy. We grabbed either of Poppy's hands and started out of the store and back to the ice cream shop.

" Children, who was that boy you were talking to back in Flourish and Blotts?" She asked us curiously. Harry answered for us, " His father, I think had business and left him there for a bit. His name was Draco . . . Malfoy? I believe Malfoy was his last name, right Anne?" I nodded.

" Malfoy? Oh well, you two stay away from that lot. Not very good people, the whole lot of 'em." I looked up at her curiously, what's wrong with their family. Whatever . . .

Severus and Albus were waiting for us at the table we were sitting at earlier. They asked if we had fun and we said yes. Albus asked about the stuffed animals and Poppy just told him it was an early birthday present for us as our birthday is in 2 days. We started our journey out of Diagon Alley and back through the Leaky Cauldron. We walked down the crowded muggle street back to the alley we apparated in. I wasn't prepared to apparate again, but we had to. Severus looked at both Harry and I making sure we were ready and we both nodded. He took our hands and we were suddenly back in Albus' office.

I was proud of myself for keeping my food in my stomach this time. Harry wasn't so lucky. He immediately started retching and I started rubbing his shoulder as he released his treat from earlier onto the floor. He stopped retching and looked embarrassed.

" I'm sorry. I'll clean it up." He told the adults. Severus stepped in though, " No, Harry it's quite alright, I'll do it." Severus pulled out his wand and the vomit disappeared into the air.

"Thank you, sir." Severus smiled at him.

" Severus, I have to look further into our . . . business from earlier. Take these two back to your quarters. I already took the liberty of having an elf set up their room."

" Thank you, Albus. Inform me later of what you find. Let's be off, children. Poppy will you come with us?"

"Of course." Poppy trailed along behind us, still carrying our bags from Diagon Alley. We walked down in the larger corridors and back down to the dungeons. This castle is an absolute maze of corridors and classrooms. I finally realized I didn't even offer my assistance to Poppy who has been carrying our things all day. I offered her a hand and she politely refused, " No, dear. I'm quite alright, thank you for the offer, though." Finally we came to sportrait that I knew to be the entrance to Severus' quarters. He muttered something under his breath and it swung open. We entered the living room and we walked down a dark hall. There was a tall oak door to the right and Severus unlocked it. We walked in and it was so pretty. Everything was in the colors red and gold. The drapes on the two twin beds were burgundy with gold embroidery. The walls were made of stone and the floor too, but a red soft, lush carpet hugged the ground. I wonder if this is our room. Madam Pomfrey set all the bags down beside a beautifully carved oak chest with 3 drawers.

" Alright, children. Would you like to help me organize your dresser?" Poppy asked us. Harry and I both nodded ecstatically. We've never had a chest before!

" Well, if you are all entertained with this, I will go work on that Pepper-Up potion you asked for Poppy." She agreed and Severus left us to our own devices.

" Ok, Anne you get the top draw and Harry you get the bottom. The middle drawer will be for toys and books. These are your clothes in these three bags Anne. Harry these are your bags. You both get on with folding and organizing your drawers and I will organize your toy and book drawer."

" Um . . . ma'am, we don't have any books and we don't have any toys except for the stuffed animals you got us earlier today." Poppy smiled at me and stated, " I got you some other things from the store. Books and toys." I was shocked at this. " Thank you, ma'am." She smiled once more and continued to pull objects out of a bag I didn't notice before.

Before long we finished organizing and she pulled a book out of the chest. It was the Tales of Beedle the Bard.

" I caught you reading this in the store and decided to grab it." She told me as she handed the book to me.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you." I jumped up and hugged her immediately. I jumped back after a minute and she looked shocked. " I'm sorry."

" No, no, dear it's quite alright. How about the both of you stay in here and read for a bit? I need to go speak to Severus. You two can decide among yourselves who gets which bed." We nodded, showing our understanding.

" Ma'am? Are we going to look like this forever? Severus changed our appearance earlier and never changed us back." Harry whispered this quietly to Poppy. I too don't want to look like this any longer. I took the opportunity to look at the mirror on the wall. I normally had fiery red hair with green eyes and a small, frail frame. Right then I had dark brown hair, brown eyes, I looked a little taller, and a little fuller. Harry's appearance was quite the same. He didn't look entirely different, his hair was just a couple shades lighter than his normal jet black hair. His eyes were also brown instead of their bright green. He also looked taller and fuller.

Poppy finally responded, " Yes, of course, dears. I merely forgot to." She whipped out her wand and suddenly my hair burned it's usual bright red. Harry's long untameable, black locks also came back. I watched as our identical lightening scars reappeared on our foreheads. I'm glad that's back. When Harry and I were younger we always joked that it was a sign of being in the Potter pack. " Alright then, I'll be back in a little bit."

As soon as she left I looked to Harry, " Which bed?" He smiled, " I call left!" I laughed.

" Well, I call right!" Harry ran and sprawled across his bed. I did the same.

" It's like a cloud! I love it!" I laughed at him. It was extremely comfy. Going from sleeping on the cupboard floor to this was like a dream. I quickly hopped off my bed and retrieved my teddy bear and Harry's dragon from the chest. I tossed Harry his dragon and I scrambled back to my own bed to read my book. " I'm going to name my dragon, Chase. What are you going to name your bear?" I thought about this for a while, " I don't really know. I think . . . maybe Rose. Yeah, I like that." I went back to reading my book. Harry just sat happily on his bed making dragon noises. We probably sat in here playing and reading for a good hour, which I was fine with.

Severus suddenly walked into the room with Poppy trailing close behind him carrying a box full of vials.

" Come along, children. We best be going to dinner now. Poppy needs to go back to the Hospital Wing to do some work, so say good night to her." Harry hopped off his bed and went to hug Poppy, " Thank you for today. Can me and Anne come see you tomorrow?"

" Yes, of course you can come see me tomorrow. And by the way Harry, the proper way to state your question is, ' Can Anne and _I_ come see you tomorrow?'." She smiled down at him. I hopped off my bed next and hugged her, " Thank you. Good night." She smiled at me and once more at Harry. She patted my cheek and then left out the bedroom door.

" Go along and put your toys and book away. Meet me out in the living room when you are ready to leave." Severus then swept out of the room. Harry and I scrambled back to our beds to retrieve our things and put them back in our very own chest. After we placed our items in the dresser Harry grabbed hold of my hand. We then walked speedily out of the room. As we walked I pulled the hair-tie from my hair and brushed my fingers through the braid to release it. My curly, fiery red hair fell down to my waist. I slid the hair-tie onto my wrist. When we walked into the living we saw Severus talking to something. It looked like a goblin, but with larger ears and less fancy clothes.

" - yes, Winky. Just inform Albus to floo me later tonight. Thank you. You may leave." The thing suddenly dissappeared.

" Sir, what was that?" Harry asked him. Severus looked up and just noticed we were there, " Oh, that was a House Elf. They do the cooking and cleaning here at Hogwarts."

" Oh . . ." I think I knew what Harry was thinking, but I wouldn't ask him till later.

" Well then, let's go to dinner." He stalked out of the room and we followed after him grabbing either of his hands. We strolled through the maze of corridors once more. We walked through the large corridor to get into the Great Hall. There were only two people sitting at the table in the center of the room. Pomona was there sitting beside the largest man I've ever seen and I've seen my uncle.

" 'Ello Perfesser Snape, sir. An' who might these two be?" The man asked Severus.

" Good day, Hagrid. This is Harry and Anne." He sat in the seat beside Pomona and I sat next to him with Harry on the other side of me.

" Bless me soul. These two 'ere aren't the Potters are they?" Severus sighed and nodded as confirmation obviously not wishing to go into detail. I believe Hagrid got the mesage even though he seemed to want to ask more questions. All of a sudden food appeared on our plates and Severus told us to eat up. More teachers started to file in. The ones we met this morning waved to us and we waved back. The ones that we didn't meet merely stared at us curiously.


	8. Chapter 8

Poppy POV (Before Dinner)

I quickly swept out of the twin's bedroom and down to hall to speak to Severus. I knocked on the door to his private potions lab and it immediately opened. Severus looked scared, almost.

" Is something wrong, Poppy?"

" No, of course not. Well, not exactly. You need to speak to those children of what they endured during their time with their family. Anne hugged me for a split second and then seemed to realize what she had done, she hopped away and looked like she was expecting a punishment. Those poor children have never had their own clothes before, their toys, they didn't even have toys at all." Severus sat politely, silent at his cauldron while I ranted. " Severus, I didn't think about it too harshly when it first happened, but Harry looked absolutely mortified when I suggested them getting a bath. You don't think their aunt and uncle . . . they couldn't have."

" We can only hope they didn't, Poppy. We won't know the full extent of the abuse until I speak to them, but I'm waiting for the proper moment."

(Present)

We sat in the Great Hall and continued to eat our dinner while receiving curious stares from the staff.

" Mr. Hagrid?" I asked shyly, trying to ignore all the eyes that looked to me when I spoke.

" Yes, Anne?" He asked, jumping at the excuse to talk to me.

" What kind of job do you have? Are you the gatekeeper? Madam Pomfrey told me that you were the gatekeeper, I think." Hagrid smiled merrily, " Aye! I'm the gatekeeper. What caused Madam Pomfrey to bring me up in conversation? Harry was absolutely fascinated when Madam Pomfrey was telling us about dragons she saw when she was young. She told us you know quite a lot about them and other animals." He seemed even more happy at the mention of dragons if that was even possible for him to look happier.

" Yea' I know all about them, dragons. Fascinating creatures, they are. I can see why you were so interested, Harry. You two should come down to my hut tomorrow and I can introduce you to some of my animals.

" Yes, please," Harry said to Hagrid, eager to see animals. I looked to Severus though,

" Can we, sir?" He looked down at me, smiled quickly and nodded.

POP! Winky the house elf appeared.

" Master Snape. You are needed immediately in Master Dumbledore's office!" The elf looked nervous. Severus looked apprehensive.

" Pomona, if you don't mind, can you deliver these two to my quarters after you finish dinner?" Pomona smiled warmly and agreed politely. " Do you two know the password?" We both shook our heads no. He was deep in thought for a moment. Probably trying to think of a way to let us know without telling the rest of the staff. " It's the family name of Andromeda."

" Yes, sir. Thank you." He gave me a curt nod and took the hand of the elf that was waiting rather impatiently. POP! And they were gone. Harry went back to eating his dinner happily, but I wasn't comfortable being here without Severus, Poppy, or Albus. I know Pomona, but I spoke to her for only a few minutes. Pomona, though I don't know her well seemed to sense my discomfort.

" Are you alright, Anne?" Pomona asked knowingly.

" Yes, ma'am. I'm just not hungry." I told her unconvincingly. Hagrid looked up from his large plate, " Ya' need to getta little meat yer bones, though. Yer thin as a stick."

" Hagrid!" Pomona looked shocked at his statement.

" Sorry, perfesser. Sorry, Anne." Hagrid said shyly

" It's quite alright, Mr. Hagrid. You didn't mean anything bad when you said it." I smiled at him to show I meant it. He grinned childishly back to me. Pomona dabbed her mouth and it seemed she was done with her meal, " Harry, dear, if you're done I'll take you two back to your rooms." Harry nodded and wiped his mouth. He hopped out of his chair, which was too tall for him. I followed his stance quickly. Pomona stood and bid her colleagues goodnight.

" See ye, tomorrow kids!" Hagrid yelled after us. I waved back at him.

" How was your visit to Diagon Alley today, children?" Pomona sweetly asked. She remind me a bit of Ms. Figg my kind, sweet, old neighbor who lives across the street from my aunt and uncle's house.

" It was so much fun! We went into Gringotts, which was a bit scary. There were so many goblins. Then we got ice cream! It was so good. Anne and I had never had ice cream before so the man told us a good flavor to pick. I think it was chocolate. Then Anne, Poppy, and I went into this other store and we picked out a bunch of clothes. She let us get a stuffed animal, too! Then we went to this book shop called Flourish and Blotts! We met a boy there. He was pretty stuck up. Then he got a little nicer once we talked to him a bit. Then Poppy retrieved us from the children's area and then we met Severus and Albus again." Pomona grinned at Harry's childish excitement.

" Ms. Pomona, do you know why Severus got called so urgently to Albus' office?"

" No, dear. Unfortunately I don't know why. But don't worry it's probably not that big of a deal." She told me unconvincingly. POP! The elf reappeared in front of.

" Missus Sprout, ma'am? Master Snape asks that you put the young Missus and Master to bed tonight as he is dealing with a rather pressing matter." The elf looked to us nervously, as did Pomona, " Yes, of course Winky. Come along, children." POP! She disappeared again. I want to know what's going on. Although I longed for answers, I didn't want to risk getting into trouble.

We came up to the portrait and I muttered 'Prince' under my breath and the door swung open. Harry and I walked inside while Pomona followed us rather sheepishly. I motioned for her to follow us down the dark hallway that led to our room. She seemed to understand an dkept following us. She looked around the living room curiously like she has never been in here before. I opened our bedroom door and the three of us slid in.

" Alright, you grab your nightwear out of your chest. Then go and brush your teeth. Do you want me to draw a bath for you two?" Harry immediately paled and started backing away.

" No ma'am. We already had our bath today." She looked at us suspiciously, but didn't question us further. She waved us on to get into our nightwear. I grabbed a green ruffled nightgown out of my drawer. Harry grabbed a blue and white striped pair of pajamas. We took turns going into the bathroom to change and brush our teeth. When I walked out of the loo I saw Harry getting our stuffed animals out of the chest. He handed me the teddy bear and I climbed into bed. Harry did the same. Pomona came up to both our beds, kissed us on the forehead, turned off the lights, and bid us a good night's rest. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

_I woke and realized that fanciful day at the place called Hogwarts was a dream. It was just a dream. I looked around the cupboard and Harry wasn't at his spot. He probably had to go to the loo. I heard noises from outside the cupboard door and I decided to see what was going on. _

_I peeked out from behind the wooden door and saw a trail of blood going towards the kitchen. Against my better judgement, I followed the trail. I opened the kitchen door and saw where the blood was coming from, Harry . . . lying in a pool of his own blood. Laying beside him was Severus and Albus and Poppy. All of them lay deathly still on the ground in a massive river of blood. I tried to go to them, but I couldn't move. It was as if my feet were stuck to the ground. I couldn't contain my tears any longer. _

_Suddenly Uncle Vernon came barging through the backdoor. He came straight for me, but I couldn't run. I couldn't scream. It was as if my lips had been glued together. He grabbed me by the shoulder and tossed me into the cupboard. Just when I thought he would lock me in, he stepped inside himself . . ._

I held in my scream as I woke from the horrid dream. I gasped for a breath of fresh air and hoped it wouldn't be dusty cupboard air. I looked around and saw my brother peacefully asleep in his bed. I thought about going back to bed, but I didn't want to close my eyes ever again in fear of seeing all their bodies once more. I had to use the loo so I quietly stood from bed and krept down the hall. I heard voices in the living room and I stood in the darkness listening.

" Fudge is just thick headed! Why can't he mind his own business?" The voice was Severus'.

" Cornelius is merely meddling because it got posted in the profit that the most famous twins in our world are missing from their relative's house. Surely you can see his reasoning for being meddlesome." This was Albus' voice.

" But surely he can just punish whoever posted it in the profit. It's an invasion of privacy. Surely they can just ignore the questions and inform the public the twins are accounted for." Poppy voice sounded so confident that whatever the issue was, it had an easy fix.

" Well, I'm sure the two of you are unaware that this conversation is no longer private. Come here, Anne." How did he know? I slowly walked out of the shadows and protection of the dark corridor. Poppy and Albus smiled at me, Severus just looked at me intently. " Are you alright, Anne? Why are you up at this hour?" I looked nervously at their feet. Severus approached me and got down on his knee. He took my face in his hands to make me look him in the eye.

" I just had a nightmare. I'm fine, though." I refused to look him in the eye. I don't think Severus believed me.

" Severus I think it's time Poppy and I get to bed. It's gotten rather late. Good night." Albus excused himself and Poppy and they left out the portrait hole.

" Sit down on the couch, Anne." I did as I was asked. He sat down beside me. " What was your nightmare about."

" It doesn't matter, I'm fine." I whispered in a hushed voice.

" It does matter, because I don't think you are fine. You look as pale as a ghost. You have a bead of sweat on your forehead. You're not fine." I don't understand why he can see right through my lies.

" Um . . . I was in our cupboard. I woke up or something . . . I thought yesterday had all been a dream. I didn't see Harry, so I thought he went to the loo or something. I heard noises coming from outside the cupboard door. I decided to look outside. I found a trail of blood outside the door and I followed it. It led me to the kitchen and inside the kitchen was . . . -" I didn't want to continue. I don't want to think about it.

" Yes? Anne, what was in the kitchen?" He spoke softly and nodded encouragingly.

" Bodies . . . Poppy's body, Albus', Harry's, and yours. I tried to go to you all, but I was stuck to the ground. I couldn't speak either . . . then Uncle Vernon appeared near the back door. He stalked closer and closer to me. I couldn't run. He grabbed me by the shoulders and tossed me back in the cupboard and . . ."

" Yes, Anne?"

" . . . I thought he was just going to lock me in, but he walked in and just came closer to me . . . and then I woke up." I looked anywhere but Severus' face.

" Anne . . . I hate to ask you. I know of course the bodies in the beginning of your dream were just your imagination but is the end . . . with your uncle from something that actually happened?" He asked this calmly and looked me in the eye, telling me not to lie.

" . . . Yes," I whispered barely audible over the cackling fire.

" Now, tell me, what did happen with your uncle?"

" He . . . he . . . I don't want to talk about this! Please, might I just go back to bed?" I asked hesitantly. He looked like he was about to say no, but then thought better of it and nodded his consent. I jumped quickly off the couch and scrambled back to my bedroom. I crawled into bed and cried silently under my covers, terrified to go back to sleep.

Severus POV

I knew what happened, she needed to tell me. I needed proof so I could be blunt about it. A floo to Poppy should do it. I stood from my place on the couch and grabbed a handful of floo powder. I stood in the fireplace and called my destination.

" Poppy? Poppy, are you here?" I called out into the empty Hospital Wing. Poppy's head popped out from her office, " Severus? What's wrong?"

" I spoke to Anne about the nightmare she had and all it did was further suggest what you suspected earlier . . . with their baths. Anyway though, I was wondering if there is a medical spell that can be done to see if it has happened. If so, can I bring them by in the morning before breakfast to check?"

" I recall reading the spell in a book I have. I don't remember off the top of my head, but I'll look for the spell. Just come by in the morning and I'll tell you if I have it or not. So, what do you think Cornelius will do about the profit? I mean you heard him. He said the Ministry got hundreds of letters asking if their missing saviors were safe, if they found who abducted them from their home or if they ran themselves. The whole situation is ridiculous. How hard was it for Cornelius to keep the whole situation under wraps?"

" I think Cornelius is going to ruin everything. If the Ministry found out that I, an ex Death Eater, was attempting to gain guardianship of the Potter twins they'd never allow 'd put the children up for adoption and Lucius Malfoy would probably end up with them. You know how he has the Minister wrapped around his finger. Cornelius probably wasn't trying very hard to keep under wraps because he knew unless he had an army of people asking questions he wouldn't get answers from Dumbledore." Poppy nodded her agreement. " Well, I best get going. It's already 4 in the morning. I'll bring the children by at 7 o'clock." She nodded and walked back towards her office. I decided that I needed a walk so I stalked back towards the dungeons.

I need to figure out how to get Anne to admit what happened, but I don't want to push her too hard. Albus asked me why I was so good with them right off the bat. I didn't know then, but I do now. She is just like Lily . . . brilliant, kind, fiery haired, and absolutely stubborn. I promised Lily I would protect them and look at what happened to them in the care of their only living kin. Those awful people are going to pay for what they have done to those poor children. I never thought I would grow to care for the living spawns of one James Potter, but I have.


	10. Chapter 10

Anne POV

I was quietly perched on the edge of my bed, awaiting Harry to wake up. I hugged Rose tightly to my chest in an attempt to calm myself. My tears had long since dried and I feared Severus would try to speak with me again. Why couldn't he just understand, that was the one thing I didn't want to talk about?

Severus suddenly walked into the room and saw me sitting on the bed. I know he noticed my red, puffy face, but he didn't ask me. For that I was grateful. He stalked over to Harry's bed and gently shook him awake. Harry jumped, but immediately calmed when he saw who was hovering above him. Harry sat up in bed and looked over to me curiously. It was quite obvious he was going to ask about the state my face was in, but Severus diverted him before he could.

" I need the two of you to get dressed quickly. No dwandling. We need to go down to the hospital wing before breakfast. I need to drop off some potions for her and she is going to give you both a check up." We both nodded, but I suspected he had ulterior motives. I scrambled off my bed, grabbed a pair of clothes, and raced to the loo. I didn't want Harry to know anything was wrong.

When I entered the loo and locked the door behind me, I looked at my face in the mirror. It wasn't as bad as I thought. I splashed some cold water on my face to bring down the swelling. I looked at the outfit I grabbed, it was a dress with a blue top and green chevron designs on the skirt. The shoes were blue leather gladiator sandals. I left my hair to hang in ringlets down past my waist. I brushed my teeth quickly and opened the door to find Harry waiting outside. I quickly slid out of the way and scampered off into the living room. I seated myself on the edge of the couch across from the armchair Severus sat in.

We settled ourselves in a comfortable silence. I listened to the cackling of the fire while he read a newspaper. I could feel him occasionally glancing at me. Harry finally sauntered into the room. When Severus noticed Harry in the room, he immediately stood and motioned for me to follow.

" Severus? I was wondering if I could see that." I pointed to the newspaper he held. He looked at me curiously, " I would rather not. This is an adult newspaper. Not fit for children, Anne." I looked at him intently, making sure he knew I didn't believe him. Not one bit. He cast one more glance at me and proceeded to the Hospital Wing with a confused Harry on his trail. I followed behind, not wishing to get into trouble.

Severus quickly strode down the halls. It was a struggle for Harry and I to keep up as our legs were much less than half the size of his. He walked with purpose. I wonder if he's angry with me for not speaking to him last night or asking for the newspaper this morning. We eventually entered the hospital.

" Poppy?" Severus called into the empty hospital. " Oh, Severus, you're here." She came bustling out of her office carrying a book and some vials. " Sit down on those beds, children. I'll be with you in a moment. Severus, in here, please." She motioned towards the office and he swept in. Poppy conjured curtains around Harry's bed and then mine. I hoped he wouldn't come in and talk to me.

Poppy POV

Severus looked unsettled about something, so I called him into my office leaving the children outside.

" So, what has your wand in a knot this morning?" I asked him this and looked confused. Most people can't read his face as well as Albus and I.

" Whatever do you mean?" He asked coolly, keeping his composure.

" I _mean_, you look like you do after you've dealt with a first year's potions class." He glared at me, but explained non the less, " Anne is upset with me. I know why. When I spoke to her last night . . . and then this morning she asked to see the profit. I would've given it to her, but you know the Ministry has been writing about them. I don't want her to know anything further than what she heard last night." I understood.

" Do you want me to speak with her? Maybe it would be easier." He shook his head.

" No, I need to do it. Just do the test. Hopefully we are wrong and this whole situation was just our imagination playing tricks on us." I nodded and rested my hand on his shoulder before striding out the door. I first went to Harry's bed. I slid in past the curtain. Harry sat on the bed calmly, but openly confused.

" Are you alright, dear?" I asked as I cast a silencing charm around us. He smiled at me and nodded, " I'm fine, ma'am. But Severus and Anne have both been acting . . . odd. Do you know why?"

" I have an idea, but that's for you to speak with them about, isn't it?" He nodded once more. " Ok, I need you to take these three potions. This one is a nutrient replenisher, this one will help your bones, and this will help with your stunted growth. I know they are vile tasting, but you need them." He downed all three vials with a disgusted look upon his face. I picked up the book I brought in with me. The thought occurred to me that he seemed the most scared yesterday when I mentioned their baths. I needed to test him, too. I smiled at him and placed my hand over his, " Alright dear, I need to do a quick test . . . to check for other . . . internal damage I might have missed." Harry smiled back at me. I raised my wand and cast the test. I pointed my wand at the parchment I brought with the book. I decided I would wait till I was back with Severus to read the results. " Alright, stay in here. I'm going to go test your sister." I slid out of Harry's makeshift room and into Anne's.

" Hello, Anne. How are you this morning?" She looked up to me, her eyes faintly pink. She'd been crying. " I'm fine." She's indefinitely lying. I explained to her as I did to Harry what each of the vials purposes were. She gagged as she swallowed them. " Now dearie, I just need to perform a test on you. I just completed Harry's. It'll only take a moment, then I'm going to speak with Severus." I smiled at her and she looked nothing less than suspicious, " What's the test for?"

" Underlying injuries. Injuries I might have missed yesterday." She seemed to relax a bit and nodded for me to proceed. I proceeded to perform the test and pointed my wand at the parchment. The verdict from both tests lie on that sheet. I smiled once more and swept out of the curtains back to my office. Severus sat at my desk looker paler than normal. " I've done the test, Severus. I've yet to read the results. Do you . . . ?" He nodded and snatched the paper from me. He opened the parchment, while I awaited a sign of the results.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry POV

I crept silently from my bed trying to get to Anne's. I slid through the curtain. She jumped when she saw me, but immediately calmed when she realized who it was. She patted the seat beside her. I scrambled to sit beside her.

" They're lying to us. About something. I don't know what, yet. I'll find out."

" What are you talking about, Anne. They've been nothing, but kind to us. What's gotten your knickers in a twist." I looked at her incredulously. Why couldn't she just accept that we are in a good place? That I'm happy. She was happy, just yesterday. What changed?

" I had a nightmare. Last night. I left our room to use the loo. I heard them, talking about us. Saying how we were in the 'profit'. Saying that the paper said we either were abducted from our home or ran ourselves. Severus caught me listening. He sent Albus and Poppy away so he could speak with me. He asked me about my nightmare. I told him what happened in the beginning, but I couldn't finish. He looked angry at me for not telling him how it ended, but still allowed me to go back to our room . . ." She looked me in the eyes, terrified. " I think he knows."

Just like that . . . I couldn't breathe.

Poppy POV

" Severus? What does it say?" I asked him, starting to lose my pacientence. He let no emotion flash across his face, not for a second. He just simply stared at the paper, blank faced, emotionless. A sudden bout of anger took control of him. He thrust the paper to the floor. I quickly cast a silencing charm around the room. Severus paced angrily around the room, muttering to himself. " Severus," I asked him cautiously. His eyes flashed dangerously up to mine, enraged. I knew.

" He raped them! Both of them!" He screamed. I flattened myself against the wall keeping myself protected from his ongoing rage. He kicked and punched everything in his path.

He was in a full and complete bout of rage. I was about to go and find Albus when he just collapsed to his knees. " I promised her, Poppy."

" Promised who?"

" Lily . . . I promised Lily that I would keep them safe. And look, just look at what has happened to them. I should have never let Albus take them. I'm going to kill those awful people." And I believed him. Those awful muggles deserved it, but those children needed him.

" Severus, I understand and I'm sorry. But those children . . . those children just outside that door need you. They need you here. Not in Azkaban because you murdered their relatives. Justice will find them. I promise. I will do everything in my power to make sure they go away for life. They will. But those children need you. You stay here and compose yourself. I'll go and take them to breakfast. After breakfast I'll send them with Hagrid for the day. Alright?" He nodded his head, the vacant expression back on his face.

" Poppy . . . thank you." I gave him a sad smile and left the room to retrieve the children.

I opened Anne's curtain to find both her and Harry sitting on the bed. I smiled at them. It's so sad they have both been forced to become so secluded to themselves. " Come along, children. Let's go get some breakfast in you."

" Where's Severus?" Harry asked me, genuinely curious. Anne too, seemed curious.

" He has a . . . personal matter going on at the moment. I think it's best we leave him alone for a bit." Anne stepped in though, " Are you sure he's ok, though? Should we go check on him? What's wrong?" I smiled sadly at her concern.

" Unfortunately, I do not think he is alright, dear. I think it's best we leave him be anyway, though. It's a personal matter, dear. I'm sure he'll speak with the two of you about it later. Come along." They jumped off the bed to follow me out of the Hospital Wing. We strolled down the corridor towards the Great Hall. Everyone else was already seated at the table, minus Severus. Anne took the seat beside Albus. I sat beside her with Harry on the other side of me.

" Good morning, children!" Albus stated merrily. " Now where is Severus this morning?" He looked down at Anne as he asked this, but she turned to face me.

" He had a personal matter to attend to, Albus. Also, I need to speak with you after breakfast about getting something for the Hospital Wing." Albus nodded, understanding that wasn't what I wanted to speak to him about. " Oh and Hagrid? Would you mind taking the twins with you to your house and introducing them to some of the animals on the grounds."

" Oh, of course, Poppy. I would enjoy that very much." Hagrid smiled at Harry and Anne. "Thank you, Hagrid." He nodded and smiled his childish smile. I stared at my plate, trying to will myself to be hungry, but after what I learned this morning I couldn't. Albus wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked up to me, " If you are not going to eat, Poppy, we could go speak now." I nodded. I looked to Harry and Anne before I stood, " Now you two behave yourselves. After you've gone with Hagrid just carry yourselves on back to the Hospital Wing, alright?" They both nodded politely and went back to eating their breakfast. I stood from my seat and followed Albus towards his office. As soon as the door closed behind us the questions erupted from me.

" Why the HELL would you leave those poor children in that horrid house?! I can't believe it! The BLOODY STUPIDEST decision you have ever made! And what was Severus' connection to Lily Potter? Did they know each other well or something?" I rambled and ranted on. Albus sighed deeply and looked at a loss for words. Well, that's a first!

" Poppy, you have to understand that I had no other choice. There were still Death Eaters out and their relatives' houses had blood wards around it. We hadn't heard of any signs of abuse till Arabella brought it to our attention. I thought they were happy or at the very least safe. I know it was a stupid decision and should have been made with more delicate care. As for Severus and Lily I don't believe it's my place . . . -" I flared my eyes at him, informing him that this wasn't the time to hide things from me. " Severus and Lily knew each other well, before they arrived at Hogwarts. They lived in the same town and were best friends, inseparable. Even when they got placed in separate houses they still spent all time out of class together. In their 5th through their 7th year . . . they dated. They absolutely loved each other. In their 7th year, early in the year James Potter pulled an awful prank on Severus and Lily came to his aid, much to the amusement of James. Severus was embarrassed that Lily was trying to protect him and said ' I don't need your help, mudblood '. And Lily didn't speak to him again. She started dating James Potter later that year, which set Severus on edge. That's when he took the mark. After he left school he did all kinds of things, mainly potions work for You Know Who. He was at his home one night . . . before I speak of this Poppy, you must promise to not tell Severus what I know. He can't know. Not yet."

" I promise."

Anne POV

I watched suspiciously as Albus and Poppy walked away. I eventually decided I didn't care and went back to eating my breakfast. As I finished, Harry and Hagrid did as well. Hagrid raised an eyebrow asking us if we were done and we nodded.

" Alrighty, everyone! Ye all 'ave a good day! Come on ye two." Hagrid waved us along and we followed closely behind him. We walked out the back doors of the castle to a courtyard we'd never seen before. We crossed over a rickety old bridge and down a stone path to a quaint little hut just in front of the treeline. " Well, that's me home!" He smiled, but his cheeks turned a bit rosy as if embarrassed. I smiled at him, " It's lovely Mr. Hagrid!" He grinned from ear to ear at hearing this. " Ye know Anne, ye don't 'ave to call me _Mr._ Hagrid. Just Hagrid will do." Hagrid is like a large child and is very sweet.

We finally reached the hut and as soon as Hagrid opened the door a huge dog bounded out happily. It looked like a mastiff. He was huge and looked bigger than Harry and I combined. He came and jumped on my shoulders making me land on the ground. He slobbered all over my face and then proceeded to do the same to Harry.

We spent the rest of the morning playing with Hagrid's pets and I loved them all. I deemed this officially a great day. If only I had known what the afternoon would bring.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, everyone! This chapter is going to be a little longer than normal!

Poppy POV

"He was at his home one night . . . before I speak of this Poppy, you must promise to not tell Severus what I know. He can't know. Not yet."

" I promise."

" Well, Lily was distraught over Severus' betrayal. She proceeded to marry James. Before they were married however . . . Severus was at his home in Spinner's End. Lily arrived on his doorstep, begging him to come home . . . Lily came to me a few weeks later. She looked a mess. Her face all red and dried tears glazed her cheeks. She told me she was pregnant. To a child due near the end of July. She had previously known of the prophecy as she was in the Order. She was . . . terrified. I asked her if James knew and she immediately paled. I assumed she was scared because of the prophecy and that was the reason she didn't want to tell him. She told me a bit of . . . concerning details surrounding the pregnancy. She left and a few months later, Severus showed up outside the castle gates. He was on the verge of tears. He told me You Know Who found out Lily was with child. He also said he found out it was twins, just as the prophecy predicted. Severus knew what the Dark Lord intended to do to her once he found her and the children, he begged me to hide them all. I asked what in return would he do for me. He told me, anything. I proceeded to give both the Longbottoms and the Potters every measure of security I could muster. Severus in return turned spy for us. He helped deliver valuable information that significantly turned the tides of the war. But it was too late. As you know, You Know Who found the Potters. After Lily had been killed, Severus went to the house first to find James dead and then went up to the nursery to find Lily dead on the floor. He was absolutely distraught over the death of his once best friend. He brought the children to me and Hagrid, Minerva, and I took them to Privet Drive. Lily sent me a patronus, scheduled to see me after she had . . . died. The patronus told me to keep something she had previously told me hidden until all the people involved were ready."

" All the people involved? Involved in what? Who?" I asked cautiously at all this new information.

" Yes, Lily told me I couldn't tell . . . Severus until the proper moment. I couldn't tell him until he no longer had ties with other Death Eaters. She said if he continued to stay loyal or connected to others I could never tell him."

" Tell him what, Albus! Spit it out!" I was getting upset with his foolish riddle like talking.

" The night Lily came to me. To tell me she was with child. She told me who the father was . . ." Now I was confused.

" James, obviously Severus already knew that. Why would she hide it if it's a very well known fact?" I was so confused. Albus looked at me intently waiting for me to figure it out on my own. I thought harder. Why would she try and hide that well known fa-? I gasped. It all makes sense. You could never tell because James and Severus did have many of the same features. It could have been easily hidden. It was. " Albus? You're not saying Severus is their father are you?"

" That is exactly what I'm saying, Poppy."

" How? When?" I asked quickly, needing to know. Albus smiled sadly at me, " Well, I don't believe I need to explain how. When . . . the night Lily went to Severus' home to turn back. She told me what happened. She was in tears, obviously not thinking clearly. Severus brought her inside so no one would see her. She cried while he comforted her and it just happened. She knew they were his and she knew when she found out she was pregnant she needed to cover it up quickly. She made it seem to the rest of the world that they were indeed James'." He looked unsettled about the whole thing and I didn't know what to say.

The more I thought about it, though, the more it made sense. Why Severus was so kind to Anne, the girl who was the spitting image of her mother. Why he was so cold and callous to his other coworkers not including Albus and I, he lost his Lily. His best friend. He obviously loved her and he sounded absolutely broken-hearted when he spoke of breaking his promise to her. That immediately sparked another question within me.

" Albus? Severus told me he broke his promise to Lily. What does that mean?" Albus sighed, but spoke non the less, " Lily begged me to set a meeting for her and Severus after I told her that he turned spy for us. I eventually caved. They met and she begged him if something were to happen to her that he would protect the children. For her. He agreed wholeheartedly. I'm assuming he believes by leaving the children at the Dursleys, where we thought they would be safe, he broke his promise to Lily. The last thing he said to her was 'I promise.' They didn't get the chance to speak again."

I stood in the middle of Albus' large office at a complete loss for words, except, " Oh, poor Severus."

" He's been so misjudged . . . by everyone. But this . . . I need to go have some time to myself, Albus." He understood and sent me off. As I walked down the hall I pondered everything Severus has been through, wondering how he did it. I swept into my place of work and through my office door. Severus was sat asleep on the armchair in the corner of the room. His face looked so relaxed, so young when he slept. His face was swollen and red, from crying. I quickly levitated him and placed him on a bed with a curtain standing around it. I walked back to my office as the tears had begun to fall. They fell for my friend who has suffered so much pain, with more to come. They fell for the children who had so quickly stolen my heart and all the hurt they endured. Why did the world have to be so cruel to this family?

Anne POV

" Oh, ye two are so sweet!" Hagrid smiled at us childishly, " Oi, is that the time! I best be goin' to do some business fer Perfessor Dumbledore, sir! Ye two best be gettin' back to the castle. Good day to ye both, come back soon. Ye know I can't eat all this cake on me own." He waved us off as Harry and I began the trek back up to the castle. I decided that the castle looked beautiful from any point on the grounds. The beautifully carved stone to the solid wood bridges.

Harry tapped my shoulder as we walked, " Hey, Anne . . . race ya'!" Harry broke out into a full sprint. We raced until I reached the back door of the castle. He tried to continue running past me, but I warned him of the consequences of running inside. He understood the punishment I was warning him of and immediately slowed to a walk. I grabbed his hand in an attempt to comfort him. He smiled brightly at me. He appreciated that I knew the way to the Hospital Wing as he was unconscious one of the two times we visited there. When we arrived we noticed curtains surrounding a bed and I wondered who that might be. I pulled Harry along behind me to Poppy's office.

I stopped in my tracks. I peered into the office to find Poppy crying silently at her desk. Quickly, I released Harry's hand and stepped forward to grab hold of her's. She seemed shocked at first, but then calmed. She let the tears flow for another couple of seconds before finding her composure and erasing any sign that the salty liquid had ever infected her joyful face. I wonder what was wrong. Maybe it's the same personal matter Severus dealt with this morning.

" Poppy . . . What's wrong?" I looked at her intently looking for a sign of dishonesty.

" Nothing that you children need to hear about. I was just . . . thinking over some important aspects of . . . a close friend of mine's life." I didn't entirely comprehend what she was explaining, but I nodded non the less. If she wasn't going to tell me the entire truth I would find it from someone else. I think she told me a piece of the truth, but not the whole story. Maybe it wasn't any of my business, but I felt this had something to do with Harry and I. Harry decided to speak from the doorway.

" Where is Severus?" Poppy was deep in thought for a moment, " I told you . . . he's dealing with a personal matter at the moment." Harry looked about ready to roll his eyes. " Yeah, I know you said that. But we haven't seen him since this morning and it's already 5 o'clock . . . I'm not trying to be a burden, but we're just worried about him." I showed my agreement. She sighed deeply and shook her head.

" He just . . . he's going through a tough time right now. A long time ago, he made someone a promise. He's convinced himself he broke that promise. There wasn't anything he could have done about it, but he is adamant that it's his fault." I narrowed my eyes in thought.

" Is the person that he made the promise to mad at him?" I curiously blurted out. Poppy's face saddened more, if that was even possible. " The a . . . the person he made the promise to, passed away, a few years ago. I think maybe the past caught up to him. This person was really close to him." She nodded as if she explained the right way. " Who was it?" At this she stood up and wiped any trace of sorrow away.

" Now then, let's head down to dinner. No more questions. This isn't my matter to speak of . . . alright, dears? Time for dinner." She marched with purpose out of the office as we trailed behind her. We passed by the curtains that surrounded one of the hospital beds and my curiosity peaked, but I wasn't about to get in trouble by invading someone's privacy. I had a feeling though, that I knew who was behind the thin piece of hanging fabric. We arrived in the Great Hall once more with only Poppy and . . . no Severus.

All the teachers looked up and stared, but went back to their meals quicker than last night and this morning. Albus was perched in his tall oak chair like normal, but had lost the merry smile that typically dominated his face. He finally looked like the oldened man he was. As we sat beside him, he grimly smiled at us. I could tell that his mood wasn't a normal thing as the staff glanced curiously at him.

What was wrong with everyone today? Is it us? Have they finally realized the burden we are? Probably. I picked at my dinner having lost my appetite. I looked up from my still full plate to spot Poppy glaring daggers at Albus. And Albus, he just took the cold stare. What did he do to deserve that? Poppy caught me in the midst of her glare looking at her and immediately stopped as if nothing had happened.

" Poppy, I was wondering, could I go to the library?" Poppy sighed, " Yes, but you and Harry behave yourselves." Harry looked up from his meal at that.

" I don't want to go." I was glad he didn't, I needed to be alone for this. " Well, 'e can come on down to me home! Fang 'as taken a likin' to 'em." Hagrid smiled at Harry. And Harry nodded ecstatically. " Alright then you two. Just come back to the Hospital Wing before it gets too late. Hagrid if you wouldn't mind just walking Harry up to the castle doors, that would be great." Hagrid nodded merrily. I motioned to the door asking silently, but politely if I could leave. Poppy silently agreed. I hopped off my chair and walked casually towards the door to begin my mission.

As I walked in the corridor my walk turned to sprint. I quickly found the entrance to the dungeons. I sprinted through the intricate maze of corridors until I reached the portrait I was looking for. I quickly muttered the password and scrambled through the portrait hole. The room was dimly lit, exactly as we left it this morning. I trailed into the living room and saw what I wanted just this morning. I reached for the paper and learned just why Severus refused to give us the paper.

It was about us. Harry and I.

_**The Twins Who Lived Disappearances**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Terror strikes the magical community! The Twins Who Lived have disappeared from their relatives home in Little Whinging. Harry and Anne Potter both are unaccounted for. The Ministry of Magic's Cornelius Fudge refuses to give answers. Where are the twins? Where will they go once found? Are there any leads? What is being done to find them? Why did they leave in the first place or were they taken?_

_Questions from all walks of magical life have come to the Ministry, but no one is willing to deliver an answer. Some believe the children were abducted by Death Eaters. The only issue with this theory is there are no known Death Eaters still roaming about._

_One theory, from one Lucius Malfoy, a Ministry employee, is that Albus Dumbledore is behind the disappearance. Not many believe this theory, but other Ministry employees such as Mr. Caius, Mr. Yaxley, and Senior Undersecretary Umbridge._

_My own personal theory is that the twins wanted a bout of spotlight shined down on them before they officially entered our world. We will never know what truly happened to them until we find them or Minister Cornelius Fudge speaks the truth._

_It is asked of the wizarding community to speak up if they know of the whereabouts of the twins. If you the public want the truth, send your tips to the editorial station and not the Ministry._

I stood astounded. Why didn't they tell us we were 'missing'? Well, it doesn't matter right now. Severus wasn't here. I dropped the paper back on the table and sprinted for the door. I ran back towards the Great Hall and discreetly peeked inside. Everyone was still enjoying their dinner, Poppy was still seated at the table. I took off in the direction I needed to go, I knew where he was.

I came to a sudden halt just outside the Hospital Wing does, inside was loud sobbing. I tipped through the Wing, stepping closer and closer to my destination. The place where the sobbing erupted from. I stood on the other side of the thin fabric trying to will myself to go in. But I just stood there. Listening . . .

That's when the sobbing came to a halt. I heard a rustling from behind the curtain and suddenly the curtain wasn't in front of my face anymore. Severus stood there looking drained and in pain. He looked both shocked and unsurprised that it was me standing there. He looked as if he were straining him to keep his composure. I looked at him intently, questioning him with my eyes. He looked me straight in the eye, then erupted into tears. He collapsed back on the bed and held his head in his hands in a desperate attempt to calm himself.

I don't know what took over me, but I slowly walked to him. Trying to appear calm, like I was approaching a wild animal. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked up, desperately. And I embraced him, allowing him to spill all his tears. He seemed uncomfortable at first, but then fell back into a rhythm of uncontrollable sobs. I don't know how long this went on, but I comforted him to the best of my ability. I comforted him like I would comfort Harry after a bad dream. Silent, but present, just there. I didn't know how else to be of service. I felt eyes on us, but I didn't turn to see who. I didn't care. I thought they left. I just sat there, being present.

" Anne?" The sobbing slowed to a stop. " Anne, why aren't you with Poppy? Where's your brother?" Questions and questions. He gets to ask them, but never answer them.

" They're eating dinner. I kinda snuck away." I admitted suddenly bashful, " They think I'm in the library." He chuckled at that.

" And why would you want to sneak here?" He asked me genuinely curious. I thought for a moment, " Poppy, told us you were upset about something. I just wanted to see if you were alright. She wouldn't tell us where you were, but it wasn't that hard to figure out." He smiled at me. " You will be the brightest witch of your age." I smiled brightly, never knowing the feeling of having a parental figure be proud of me before. " Did Poppy happen to say what I was upset about?"

" Not exactly. She was very vague. She said you had convinced yourself that you broke a promise to someone. An old friend. She said you didn't break any promise though because there was nothing you could have done." I told him this hoping he would believe the words I spoke and save himself the guilt. He shook his head, shooting down my attempt.

" No, I did break her promise. I . . . did." My curiosity once again peaked and this time I decided not to suppress it, " Whose promise?" He looked pained to hear me ask this. " I don't think I should-" I flared my eyes at him letting him know I needed the truth, " it was . . . a promise I made to your mother." I stiffened, " What promise? What did you promise her? Please . . ." He looked torn between giving me the answers I desperately needed and keeping his pain of the past hidden from everyone.

" I can't tell you how I failed your mother, because you already know." What did he mean? He seemed to read my confusion. " I promised her that . . . I promised your mother that I would protect you and your brother if it was the last thing I did. But I didn't." I didn't understand.

" How have you failed? You haven't brought us into harm's way?" He nodded his head,

" Yes, I have. The night your parents passed, I was the one who went to go retrieve you and your brother. I brought you to Albus, who thought you'd be safe with your relatives. I should have taken you both in right then. Never have let you go to those people's home. I failed your mother and I failed you. I should have protected you when I had the chance." I felt my cheeks burn, almost as red as my hair. " My aunt and uncle weren't that bad. You didn't fail anyone, I promise." He scoffed at what I said.

" I did fail you. Don't lie that your aunt and uncle weren't that bad. I know they were. I know." I swallowed nervously, " Know what?" He looked at me as if it pained him to say it.

" Your Uncle . . . he . . . he didn't just hit you, did he? He did other things. Painful things." I sat quietly awaiting him to say it. Maybe it was a trick to get me to admit something he doesn't know. But I was wrong.

" Anne . . . he raped you, didn't he? And Harry. I know, Poppy and I. That's what the test was for this morning. Not internal injuries. I'm we lied to you, Anne. I failed you, I couldn't protect you from a bloody, overweight muggle." As he spoke the tears silently found their escape from my eyes. One tear turned into two. And two into ten. They just multiplied and now I was the one sobbing uncontrollably, being embraced, in silence. I just thought until I realized it was better not to think. Not to remember those awful nights in the cupboard when Harry was nowhere to be found. I couldn't stop the rivers that exploded from my eyes in a childish manner. All the memories flowed with the river. I remembered everything . . .

" Anne, I'm so sorry." My weeping came to a stop, I shook my head. " It's not your fault." He shuddered and nodded, " Yes, yes it is." I turned to face him automatically.

" No, it's not. I said it's not your fault and that should be enough. I . . . I have something for you. From my mother. When we first saw the letter, Harry and I, we didn't know who it was for. We never opened it. She left a letter for us and inside the envelope was a letter for you, too." He looked shocked. Apprehensive. Terrified. " I have it. Here in my pocket." I reached into the folds of my dress and pulled out the tattered envelope. First, I retrieved the letter addressed to Harry and I. I looked to Severus and asked him if he wanted me to read it. He nodded.

_My Dearest Harry & Anne,_

_I hope you know how much I love you. Even if I don't make it, your father will take care of you. I promise. I love you both. And would do anything to protect you. I'm sorry that you had to grow up without me. I'm sorry that we had so little time together, my dears._

_Anne, your father picked your name. He always loved it. Your middle name is from a woman I wish you could meet. Eileen. She was kind and loving even if she didn't always make the right choices. You are so loved, my daughter. I will forever have you in my heart. You were the spitting image of me. Green eyes, fiery red hair. A little Lily. I know you will be a brilliant little girl. Good luck with your life. I know you will do wonderful things, my dear._

_Harry, my sweet little boy. You were so small, but you will grow to do big things. I know it. You look just like your father with my eyes. Your father may not agree that you are the spitting image of him, you are. You will be wonderful and protect your sister. She will protect you, too._

_I love you both. My angels. Forever, I will look after you. Protect you. You won't need that protection I don't think. You'll have your father. You'll find him someday, I hope. And I truly believe that he'll love you with all his heart, even if I'm not here with you all. I have one more thing to tell you. Something you know to be true is a lie. You will figure it out, I promise. The other letter in the envelope, don't open it. It's for someone who will grow to be important to you. His name is Severus. He's a good man, trust him._

_I love you both, so much. My Harry and Anne._

_Sincerely,_

_Your mother, Lily Potter_

Severus silently cried the whole time that I read the letter. My eyes were also watery.

" Can I read the other letter?" I asked him, wanting to hold something else I knew my mother once held. He nodded, unsure. I reached in the envelope and retrieved the second letter. I have been anticipating this moment for a long time.

Hello everyone! Tell me in the comments if you like having more dialogue or less. Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Everyone! In this chapter there will be a lot of POV changes. This is also going to be a very short chapter. Sorry, I didn't have a lot of time to write.

_Severus,_

_I know the last time we spoke was difficult. For the both of us. I made you promise something that is beyond your control. If you don't already know what I'm about to tell you, there was no way you could have fulfilled the deed I made you pledge to. I'm sorry. _

_Severus, you were my best friend, for years. I'm sorry to have left you alone in this cruel world. I know the world has not been kind to you. And know. I don't blame you for any of the choices you made. You were hurt and I wrongfully fueled that hurt. I'm sorry. I hope you will forgive me, I have lied to you. This time I don't deserve forgiveness. If this letter reached you, it means this lie has been out for years._

_Severus, I have caused you so much pain. I'm afraid that I might cause you some more. Or I will give something better. Hope. I believe even if it is a painful experience because of the guilt I know you will bear, find the joy in it._

_Albus already knows the truth. He's known as long as I have. Don't punish him though, for being discreet. It was to keep you safe and the others involved in this secret. This letter will find its way to you when you no longer have any ties with your old colleagues. This will keep everyone safe._

_Severus. I made you promise to protect Harry and Anne. You asked me why and this is my answer_-

I gasped and glanced up to Severus. He was crying and looked down to me when I stopped. He took in my expression and looked worried. The tears began to fall from my eyes.

" Anne, what's wrong?" I ignored him and read what I know out loud.

_\- You asked me why and this is my answer. Severus, the night I came to convince you to come home, something happened. James is not the father of Harry and Anne. You are. That night I came, is when it happened. I know in your head right now you'll be asking when?, why?, how?. I know you. I'm sorry. This is huge and will change your life forever, I know. I'm sorry that you couldn't have met them sooner. Known them as your children sooner. The goal always was for either me or James to get them out. James knew. He knew they were yours. In case something happened to the both of us, I just want you to know he treated them as his own. They would love you, I know it! Harry has your hair. I'm sure Anne will have your intelligence. I'm sorry, my dear. I put you through so much pain and I'm sure if you are reading this now . . . I'm dead. I love you. Always._

_Love Always,_

_Your Lily_

I stared into his face, looking for some sign of emotion. But he sat emotionless. I grew up knowing that my parents were dead. Knowing that there was no one that loved us, except each other. Me and Harry. Just us. Now I know that my father is alive. Not the father I grew up thinking that he was my dad, but the one I always read about in my letter. I knew my real father's name for so long and I didn't know it was him. I stared into his face, looking for some sign of emotion. But he sat emotionless.

I did the only rational thing a 9 year old would do in this situation. I ran. I ran from the truth. I ran from the secrets. I ran from the screwed over life of lies my mother built around me. I ran to the only place where I might feel calm. The only problem is I don't exactly know where it was. I ran and ran, blinded by tears. Finally reaching my destination. I hid myself in a dark corner in the shelving. I knew no one would find me here.

Poppy POV

I watched Anne leave and I was quite suspicious, but I didn't have the heart to tell her no. I continued to eat my dinner and glare at Albus. What angered me more was that he didn't seem to care, he accepted the glare as punishment. He looked so sad, but he could have helped Severus and those children so much sooner. He caused that poor man so much pain.

A few minutes later I saw a head pop just passed the doors, assessing the room. It was Anne. Her head quickly disappeared. I excused myself early and marched on to the library, where she was supposed to be. I walked in the library and over to Madam Pince's desk. I asked her if she had seen Anne come in and she answered no. I quickly stormed out of the library and towards my place of trade. I was about to yell my head off at that little girl, but what I saw stopped me in my tracks. Anne sitting beside Severus, embracing him. He was sobbing. But she comforted him, like his own Lily. I was going to intervene, but I decided to leave those two be. I walked out of the Hospital Wing and back to my Quarters.

I kicked everything that passed me in my quarters. I arrived in my bedroom and I just collapsed into bed.

Harry POV

I continued to ravenously eat dinner after Anne left. Poppy was excused soon after her. I noticed everyone's glum faces, but I decided to ignore them. I've had a great day. I couldn't wait till tomorrow, me and Anne's birthday. We were going to be 10 years old, the best age if you ask me. Anne and I have a silent agreement that we try our hardest to give eachother a present. Even if it is nothing more than a sock, we'll have loved it.

Hagrid motioned to me to see if I was ready to leave. I nodded and hopped off the chair that was too tall for me. I followed Hagrid out to the back courtyard. As we passed the fountain, I dunked my hand in to splash the water. Hagrid merrily bounced with every step he took. We finally reached the hut as the sun began to set. Fang bounded over to us and slobbered all over my face. I rubbed his belly and Fang was content. Hagrid walked inside to put on a spot of tea. I sat outside on the steps with Fang by my side. Hagrid set my cup beside me and left me in peace with Fang. I was seated on the steps for a good 30 minutes before I saw a figure walking down the path from the castle. It was Albus.

" Hello, Harry. I've come to take you back to your quarters." I nodded and stood, " Is Anne already there?" Albus thought for a moment. " Anne is not there right now. She is doing a favor for me. It will probably take her a while, but it was asked of me to make sure you go to sleep." I nodded, but not any less curious as to where my sister was. We walked in our maze of corridors till we found the portrait that was the entrance to our new home. I whispered the password and we strode in. I walked directly to our bedroom and grabbed my nightwear. Albus sat perched on Anne's bed while I went to go change. I had on my blue striped pajamas. Scrambling back to the room, I pulled my dragon from the chest and climbed into bed. Albus stood from his place and turned out the lights. He bid me a good night and left, closing the door behind him.

I lay there, trying to will myself up, but I was too tired and drifted to sleep.

Albus POV

As I ate my dinner and Poppy left, I decided that I would go speak to her after I finished eating. She may not have noticed that I noticed her glares coming my way. She was angry about something and I had an idea about what.

I finished my crisps in record time and quickly excused myself from the table. I strode down the hall towards the Hospital Wing. As I approached, I spotted a little Anne sprinting from the room. I didn't know if I should follow her or see why she was in there. My instincts told me to go into the hospital. I spotted Severus seated on one of the beds just staring forward and tears slowly escaping his eyes. I wasn't entirely sure what to do because I haven't seen him looking that emotional or having emotions at all since . . . Lily. I cautiously walked into his cubicle and he didn't seem to know I was there, but I knew he did.

" What do you want Albus? Can you not see now is not a good time?" He looked absolutely miserable, about ready to pitch himself off the astronomy tower. All of a sudden his emotions completely transformed and were redirected. He was completely enraged. " Why? . . . Why didn't you tell me they were mine!? I could have helped them, saved them!" He stood and started pacing angrily around the cubicle. I sighed deeply. I hoped he would understand and accept my explanation.

" Severus, what you have to understand is . . . you know there were still death eaters running about. You had ties with them. I couldn't give the children to you because that would have put them at risk. Lily truly believed that not both her and James would die. She expected James or her to live and then the children would be delivered to you. But Lily made me vow I would take the children to her sister's home if they both were to die. I made the unbreakable vow. She said you needed to be ready, get over her death before you knew. So you could properly take care of them. She also said that the information needed to come from her, so if she died she left you a letter that I'm assuming Anne just gave you. Yes?" He nodded and then looked up from the ground startled.

" Oh, Anne. She ran off when she read it. I need to find her. Albus, can you take Harry back to their room?" I nodded and he sprinted away. I walked to the back courtyard to go retrieve Harry.

Anne POV

I sat in my cabinet enjoying the silence, pondering everything I just learned. My name is Anne Potter. My parents are Lily and James Potter. My brother's name is Harry Potter. Our parents were killed. I'm a witch. But only one of those things is true. My name is Anne Snape. My parents are Lily Potter and Severus Snape. My brother's name is Harry Snape. One of our parents was killed. I'm a witch. All of those things are true.


	14. Chapter 14

( Previous chapter )

Anne POV

I sat in my cabinet enjoying the silence, pondering everything I just learned. My name is Anne Potter. My parents are Lily and James Potter. My brother's name is Harry Potter. Our parents were killed. I'm a witch. But only one of those things is true. My name is Anne Snape. My parents are Lily Potter and Severus Snape. My brother's name is Harry Snape. One of our parents was killed. I'm a witch. All of those things are true.

I kept in the cabinet repeating the new information, taking it in. I don't understand fully why we were lied to in the first place. Harry would be so upset. Well, not really. He likes Severus. But Harry also loved hearing how much he looked like James, our thought to be father. I guess that both James and Severus do have similar features in some aspects of their appearances. I'm not really upsetted by the fact that he is our father, I like him. But I think it is just that we were lied to for so long and that we had family that could have taken us a long time ago. How could he not have known we were his? How am I going to tell Harry? Or would someone have already told him? What was an unbreakable vow? The letter said Albus made the unbreakable vow and that was why he couldn't tell anyone. I don't understand. It said James knew, too. Why would he care for us if he knew we weren't his children? Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't. I leaned back into the cabinet trying to stretch and something hit my head. A searing pain attacked my arm as well. I felt the blood begin to collect at the wound site.

All of a sudden, I heard a popping noise. It sounded like the noise that Winky made when she appeared before the professors. Suddenly the door opened and Winky was standing there looking at me.

" Young Miss, Master Snape be lookin' for you. Winky is to find Young Miss. Winky is to bring Young Miss back to the Hospital." She reached out her hand for me to take. I thought she would make me apparate so I didn't take it. I didn't want to speak to anyone anyway. " I'm sorry Ms. Winky, but could I stay here a little longer? Please?" She began to look a little nervous and backed away, " Winky must be followin' Master's orders, Young Miss. Winky can't be breakin' orders." She looked absolutely terrified and I caved. I nodded and she once again extended her hand. I was apprehensive, though.

" Are we going to apparate?" She nodded, confused by my question. " Can we not, please? I don't like apparating. I get sick." Winky smiled shyly at me and nodded.

" Winky will not apparate the Young Miss," she extended her hand as I cautiously took hold of it. We didn't go anywhere so I immediately calmed. She gently pulled me along behind her through the corridors. I enjoyed walking through the beautiful maze. Most people would probably have found it confining, but I enjoyed the complexity. I was suddenly nervous, he would probably make me speak to him about why I ran. I don't completely understand myself why I did that.

The Hospital Wing came into view and I spotted Severus impatiently pacing inside the large doors. He immediately looked up as we approached, he sighed a breath of relief as we entered. He looked as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but still looked deeply depressed. Winky quickly nudged me forward and disappeared with a pop.

I shyly looked down and didn't move a step. I heard the footsteps approaching me. Severus kneeled before me, he studied me. He brought his hand up to my head and painfully touched what I assumed I injured in the cabinet. He didn't mean to hurt me, but I winced non the less. He swiped his hand away quickly and I noticed it was scarlet, stained with blood. My blood. He then picked up my arm and studied the cut upon it. He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. He couldn't seem to allow words to flow from his mouth quite yet.

" I think I cut my head on a nail. Then I cut my arm on a plate." He looked nothing less than surprised. " Where were you? I assumed you'd have been in the library, but Madam Pince would never allow food in there." I once more looked to my feet. I felt as though I would be punished. I'd never been verbally given permission to enter the room I did. " I think . . . it was the kitchen." He sighed deeply and nodded. " I was sitting in . . . I climbed into one of the empty pantries." He extended his hand and led me to one of the patient beds. He motioned for me to sit upon it and I did so, obediently. He walked away, rummaging through a cabinet on the wall. It had a great many vials inside. He pulled two vials, gauze, and bandages from the pantry.

" Take these, Anne. This is blood replenished, this is for the pain which I know you have." He knew me all too well. He knew I wouldn't take the potions without him explaining what their purpose was. He picked up my arm once more, gently. He conjured beside him a basin and a rag, much like the one I used to tend to Harry's wounds. He dipped the cloth into the steaming water and dabbed it on the gash, wiping the external blood away. Before more of the red liquid could spill from my body, he placed the gauze over the cut and quickly, but gently wrapped the bandage around it for security. Next, he brought the soaked rag to the side of my head. He took it from my hair to dip it back into the basin. I brought my hand up to my head to assess the damage myself. I gently pressed along my injury and winced. My hand was suddenly damp from what I was assuming was blood. To check, I brought my hand into my view and it was covered in the deep red. Severus frowned and took hold of my hand, placing it in the basin. I expected it to be steaming hot, but it was just warm. He took the rag back to my hair and then repeated the process he did on my arm. He pointed his wand to the bloodied rag and it was immediately back to its original color. He rubbed my hand with the clean cloth, wiping it clean.

" I understand that the . . . news came as quite a shock to you. I'm sorry you weren't aware of this earlier. If it is any consolation, it came as quite a shock to me as well. Just please know that if I had been aware I would have taken you both in." I sighed, " I know. I have a question. In the letter . . . it said something about an . . . unbreakable vow. What is that?" Severus was deep in thought for a moment.

" Well, it's difficult to explain . . . well, it's really not. It is exactly as it is said. A vow or a promise that can not be broken. The circumstances are not always good for a person to be making this vow. The consequences of breaking such vow are . . . severe." I frowned and looked at him, questioning what consequences. He shook his head, telling me not to ask more on the subject. " I have another question. Are you angry with her? Mum? She lied to you. All of us really or at least kept the truth concealed from Harry and I." He once again was deep in thought.

" I don't believe I could ever truly be angry with your mother. Lily was kind and only lied when it was absolutely necessary. If she believed it was necessary to lie to us all, it was for a worthy reason." I nodded. What was the reason? He seemed to understand immediately what I was thinking. " I think I do know the reason." I nodded politely, telling him to proceed. " I was . . . caught up in a bad crowd after I left school. These weren't good people. I wanted to leave them, but I could have been severely hurt and killed if I tried. I'm assuming your mother knew until I fully left them I couldn't protect you both. I know you are wondering why I was in this . . . bad group of people. I was a spy. For Albus. This group of people were rising to power. Very evil. Albus needed intell from the inside, so I supplied him with it. The leader of this group was the worst wizard to have ever lived in my opinion."

" Who was he? What was his name?" He looked at me sadly, " We don't speak his name. Everyone calls him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. You-Know-Who went around killing everyone who spited him. Almost 11 years ago, he heard a prophecy. This prophecy spoke of children that were to be born. Born to defeat him. He felt threatened and set out to kill these children. Those children . . . were you and Harry. When I found out of his quest to murder the both of you and anyone who stood between him and you, I immediately went to Albus. I begged him to hide you all to the best of his ability. He tried. I continued my spywork. Then one night word of You-Know-Who being dead spread around. I immediately went to your home. I found it on fire, half the house destroyed. I walked in to find James dead and Lily as well. I was devastated and distraught. I still am. I found the two of you and you know I brought you to Albus. What happened was, You-Know-Who went to your home. He killed James first as he tried to defend you three. Then he followed Lily to the nursery, where she took you. She didn't have her wand so she couldn't fight back. You-Know-Who wasn't planning on killing her. He told her to step aside. He cast the curse to kill the both of you and she jumped in front of the curse. This caused magic, old magic to erupt from her, protecting you. He cast the curse once more, but it rebounded and hit him. That's where your scars came from. Scars like that only come from curses, evil curses. Something about the magic Lily cast over you saved you and Harry. Her death protected you." The tears silently fell from my eyes as he spoke. At least this evil man that murdered my mother is dead.

" I wish I could have just met her . . . just once. I mean, I know I have, but I wish I could remember her. See her. I've never seen a picture of her. I asked Aunt Petunia once if she had a picture of our parents and she told me she didn't want pictures of freaks in her home." Severus looked infuriated at this, as he always does when I speak of my relatives.

" That evil woman. Petunia is a nasty woman. Even when we were children. Lily and I, I told you, were the best of friends when we were children. Petunia was always just jealous that Lily was special and she wasn't. Petunia actually sent a letter to Albus, begging for acceptance into the school. If you wish to see your mother, I have many photos of us when we were your age. I have very few photographs of her when she was older. My spywork didn't allow me to see her often." I smiled, even giggled when he mentioned Petunia begging to get into the school.

" Why didn't she care for us, at all? I know you said she was jealous and everything, but I don't understand why she hated us. I mean that letter said that James knew he wasn't our father, but he still . . . died, protecting us." Severus narrowed his eyes looking into the distance,

" I really don't know what caused Petunia to become so cruel. She was never a particularly kind girl in the first place. I suspect that dofish husband of her's fueled her hatred of magical beings. I highly respect James for treating you as his own. In school we weren't friends. He disliked me and I disliked him. We played pranks and started arguments with each other. He grew up though. I still can't believe he treated you so kindly knowing you were mine. He was a good man. Know that." I smiled and nodded, happy my step-father was a good man. He died for Harry and I.

" I have one more question. Do you even want to be our father? I mean, I know this is new and everything, but did you even want children? You know you don't have to keep us just because we are your kids. We are just burdens. You'll figure that out eventually, just as our Aunt and Uncle did." Severus sighed once more and closed his eyes, " Anne. You are not a burden. Neither is Harry. You both deserved so much better than you received from those people. And . .

Of course I want to be your father. Yes, this all very sudden. But I was willing to take you in before I knew, wasn't I? You two have given me a gift. You two have given me a piece of my Lily back. You are the spitting image of her. Your eyes, your hair, those freckles, and that brain of yours. Your mother would be so proud of you. Your father is proud of you, too. Now if you want to continue going on with James being your father, I understand." He looked very nervous to say that last bit. " No. I mean, I know I believed he was my father before and he will always be a father like figure to me, but you're my real dad. Thank you for accepting us." He smiled proudly at me. I continued to speak, " Who's going to tell Harry? Or does he already know?"

" Harry is not aware of the circumstance. I would hope for you not to inform just yet. I will. Tomorrow. I will pull him aside and speak to him and you can go off to the library or with one of the teachers while I do so." He smiled sadly at me and gently patted my shoulder. He composure had been back for the entire conversation, he had apparently pulled himself together after I ran off.

" Sir, if you would mind not telling Harry tomorrow, I would appreciate it." Severus looked at me questioningly. " It's just he's really excited for tomorrow. It being our 10th birthday and all." I rolled my eyes, " He thinks since it's number 10, it's bound to be the best one. I don't follow his opinion. Birthdays don't really matter, but I pretend to enjoy them for his sake."

" Birthdays are important, Anne. 10 years is a great birthday and it will be, I promise. I will tell him the day after tomorrow. Now, it's very late. Very late, indeed. You best be getting into bed." He stood from the edge of the bed and extended his hand to me. I took hold of his hand and we strode out of the Hospital Wing. I enjoyed the comfortable silence we walked in, but I had yet another question for him. I think it was fair, having all these questions.

" Da- . . . Severus, I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders, but I read that paper. It was talking about Harry and I either running away or being 'abducted?' from our home. Why were they writing about us? Why do they care that we've left home? What does abducted mean?" Severus glanced down at me before answering, " Well, you see because you vanquished the most powerful dark wizard of our time, you both are famous. Extremely famous . . . there is not a soul in our world that doesn't know you and your brother's names. The prophet has nothing better to do than cause issues revolving around our world's heroes. I understand why it's concerning they probably believe that followers of You-Know-You have taken you. Abducted means kidnapped. Not a good thing. I'm sorry you had to read what those awful writers wrote. Nothing is worse than a piece done by Rita Skeeter herself." He glared off into the hallway. That author must really be awful. I nodded my understanding. We're famous? I thought nobody liked us? Well, I guess there are famous people that are disliked.

We reached the dungeons at last. We found the portrait that I knew to be the entrance to our quarters and we entered. Severus sat on the couch and picked up said paper and began to read it. He motioned for me to go to my bedroom to get prepared for bed. He also put a finger to his lips to inform me to do so quietly. I quietly, but swiftly slipped into the bedroom. It was dark, but I found my way to the chest. I opened my drawer and pulled out my nightwear. I slipped back out of the bedroom and towards the loo.

I walked into the candlelit restroom and quickly changed into my pale green, ruffled nightgown. I placed my dirtied clothes in the hamper. I left the restroom prepared to bid Severus good night, but he called me over to sit with him. I placed myself on the couch beside him.

" Are you alright? I know today was a lot to take in. You are very mature for your age, but you don't have to be. You do know you are allowed to act your age. If you have any more questions or concerns, don't be afraid to ask." I thought on this for a moment. As much as I would love to curl up and cry about my mother's death, I couldn't.

" I guess, I just can't allow myself to be upset about things as normal. I have to be there for Harry and if I'm not, no one is." Severus smiled sadly, but proudly at me.

" You don't have to do that anymore, you know. You both have me now. You don't have to be everything for Harry. You're allowed to cry, you're allowed to fall apart. You have faced trauma in your life Anne that most people never even come close to dealing with. I'm not trying to force you to deal with your emotions. Do that when you are ready. But I'm just telling you . . . you don't have to hold the weight of the world on your shoulders. You are only 9 years old, almost 10. Let me help you bear your emotions." All I could do was nod and allow a single tear to fall from my eye. He pulled me into his embrace. I stood to leave and bid him good night.

" Good night, da- . . . Severus." He smiled at me sadly, obviously catching what I almost called him for the second time tonight. He nodded curtly and motioned to my bedroom.

I crawled into my soft, warm bed and under the covers. My teddy bear, Rose, was waiting for me on my bed. Harry obviously left her out for me. I smiled to myself. I thought of my mother and my step-father. I miss them even though I can't remember them. I let the tears escape me, but then I smiled again thinking of how much they loved Harry and I. I couldn't have asked for a better family, even if they aren't all here. I then fell into a deep sleep.

Thank you for reading and comment any suggestions you have for the next chapter. I'm trying to think of ideas for their birthday. Should it be with the Weasleys or the Malfoys? Comment any suggestions and thank you for reading this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

_Green lights flared. I saw a redheaded woman screaming. A tall man with a black cloak stood before her laughing evilly._

" _Move aside, girl!" The man commanded her._

" _No! Not Harry! Not Anne! Not my babies!" She screamed at him. He swiped his hand at thin air and she slammed into the wall. He pointed the wooden stick towards me. I looked beside me and saw a baby with jet black hair crying beside me. I looked back at the cloaked man. His wand still pointed at the baby and I. " Avada Kedavra!" He screeched. Before the green lightning that erupted from the wand could hit us, the redheaded woman jumped before me. She fell limp to the ground. The man laughed mercilessly, " Silly, girl!" He turned back to us and screeched the curse once more . . ._

I woke in a cold sweat. My breathing was labored and looked about the room to see Harry asleep in the bed across the room. I knew just as the night before I would not be able to go back to sleep. Something about that nightmare was different, though. It felt real. Almost like a memory.

I slipped out of bed and began my journey to the living room. I knew it was a long shot, but Severus was there yesterday when I woke. I quietly tiptoed to the living room. The lights were alive, but the room was empty. I looked to the clock and it read 3:57 AM. I heard clattering from a room to my right, Severus' private lab. I cautiously strode to the door. I raised my hand to knock, but I just stood there.

" Come in, Anne." I was shocked, how can he do that? He just knows when someone is there. I nervously opened the door and slipped in. He was standing over a cauldron, stirring. He pointed to a stool beside the cauldron, " Sit." He didn't look up from what he was doing. He continued to add ingredients to his potion and continuously stirred. After 15 minutes of watching his potion making, he moved the cauldron and hung it over a burning fire. He moved back in my direction and sat on the stool beside my own. " Now, what has you up at a time like this? Another nightmare?" I nodded sadly. " You look clammy, Anne. Does this happen often?" I nodded again and looked down, embarrassed. He lifted my chin with his finger so I would look him in the eye. " Nightmares are nothing to be embarrassed about, Anne. You have faced treu horrors in your past and it is completely normal, I promise. I'm sorry you have been plagued with that burden though. Tell me. What happened in the dream?"

" Um . . . I was in a room. Uh, it had toys in there. I had bars in front of me. In the room, there was a woman with red hair, a tall man in a black robe, and a baby. The baby was sat beside me, behind the bars. The man had a wand pointed at the woman. She was standing in front of me. He pushed her into the wall and pointed the wand to me. I think he cast a spell. Green lights came from his wand, but before they hit me the woman jumped in front of me. She fell to the ground. She wasn't moving. Then he cast the same spell at me again . . . and then I woke up. I don't know what happened, but I just woke up." He looked deep in thought. He didn't say anything, he just stayed seated there thinking. " Da- . . . Severus, there was something different about this dream. I mean, it felt real. Like a . . . memory." Severus looked down to the floor in thought.

" I believe you are right. Yesterday, when I told you of how your mother had died. That's it. That's how it happened. I'm sorry you had the memory come up. No child should ever see that, Anne." I slid off my seat and climbed into Severus' lap. I held onto him tightly. The tears escaped my eyes quicker than I would have liked and I just sobbed into his shirt. I wanted my mum back. But I had someone. Someone I was afraid to even call dad. I didn't know if he would be happy or upsetted, by the name. There was only one way to find out. " I miss her. I just want to see her, I just want to hug her one last time. I just want my mum back, dad." I sobbed into his shirt harder. He held me tighter and combed his fingers through my fiery red hair.

" I know, Anne, I know. I miss her, too." As he said this comfortingly, I could feel his own tears falling on my head. I listened to his heartbeat and I tried to follow his fairly even breathing. He sighed deeply, " Now, would you like to help me with some potions. I know you probably won't want to go back to bed, right?" I nodded into his chest telling him he was right. He motioned for me to follow his lead. I hopped off his lap and he stood from the stool. He went to retrieve two clean cauldrons and more ingredients. I waited patiently by the open fires. He poured water into the cauldrons. He gave me a small one, while he had the larger cauldron. He gave me instructions on what to do and when. We added our ingredients at the same time. He showed me how to cut them all properly.

When we finished brewing about two hours later, he smiled at me proudly. " Anne, you are a natural at potions. I believe you possess the talent needed to be a great potions master. This was a difficult potion, even for some of my third years to complete successfully. Great job." I smiled brightly up at him. Nobody has ever told me good job for my accomplishments before. At that moment a knock came from the lab door, dad didn't seem surprised at all, though. He doesn't miss a trick, that man. He stood to open the door and there stood a terrified Harry. He immediately calmed when he saw.

" Are you alright Harry?" I asked him quickly. He nodded, " Yes, it's just when I woke and didn't see you I got nervous. What are you doing in here?" I looked up to dad and back to Harry.

" I was helping Severus with a potion. I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep so he let me assist him with a potion." Dad quickly glanced at me when I called him Severus. Harry nodded, accepting my answer easily.

" Why don't you go get ready for the day, Harry? Anne is going to finish helping me clean up in here. And happy birthday, to you both. Ten years old." Harry smiled brightly and scrambled from the room to get ready. " Thank you for not revealing anything to Harry, Anne." I nodded and moved my cauldron off the open fire before it got ruined. " Go on and get ready. I'll clean up, alright?" He lifted my chin with his finger and kissed my hair. I smiled brightly and went to get ready for the day.

Harry was at the chest retrieving clothes for the day. He grabbed a pair of khakis and a green t-shirt that matched his eyes. I pulled out a pair of overall shorts and a burgundy, long sleeved t-shirt to go under it. Harry looked at me questioningly asking if I wanted to change first. I nodded and left the bedroom to walk towards the loo. I climbed out of my nightgown and into my clothes for the day. I placed my nightwear in the hamper. Once dressed, I picked up the hair brush off the counter and pulled my red, tight curls into a high ponytail. I slipped out of the restroom and went to seat myself on the couch beside Severus who was reading another newspaper. I peered down at it, he tried to pull it away, but I pleaded with my eyes. He left it for me to read. I heard the bathroom door close and knew Harry was going to change.

_**The Twins Who Lived Still Gone**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Uncertainty still hovers over the wizarding community as the location of the twins is still unknown. Many people have different theories as to what happened to the twins as I shared in my last article. I suspect that the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge himself is aware of the children's location. He refuses to admit this, though._

_I have recently traveled to the Potter's relatives home to inquire about their disappearance to find they are very nonchalant about the entire matter. They didn't seem to care that they were gone at all. Does that mean maybe they took part in their disappearance? Maybe. We have no way to prove that._

_Others, such as Lucius Malfoy are still under the impression that this has something to do with Albus Dumbledore. His suspicions were confirmed in his opinion. He traveled to Hogwarts to speak with Dumbledore on the matter and Malfoy states that Dumbledore was very dismissive. This further my own and Mr. Malfoy's belief that Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts may be behind this disappearance. We have no way to prove this yet and no motive. Stay tuned for more information._

_Remember to write straight to the Daily Prophet of any tips or information on the whereabouts of the Potter twins. _

I was deep in thought after reading the paper. Why do they care so much that they have to write about us? Why can't they know that we are here? What's the big deal? Dad obviously thinks that lady is a git, but why? He seemed to read my mind as always.

" I informed you last night that you are very well known in the wizarding community. I told you people were curious as to your whereabouts. That's just people being meddlesome, especially that prat, Rita Skeeter. Never can seem to mind her own business, can she? They can't know that you are here yet for a number of reasons. Firstly, for your own privacy. I expect you don't want the entire wizarding world knowing of what your relatives did to you. Well, people such as Rita Skeeter would exploit all of it. Second, not everyone truly believes I was a spy when I told you that evil man was in power. If someone high in power at the Ministry were to find out you were with me, you could be put in the hands of someone dangerous. I don't know every reason Albus has for keeping this situation a secret, but they are for good reason and to keep you safe. Do you understand?" I nodded still thinking deeply. I was curious about this Rita Skeeter and who she was.

Suddenly the burning red fire turned a bright green. Dad quickly looked down at me and hissed in a rushed voice, " Get Harry from the loo and go to your room. Immediately! Hurry!" I scrambled off the couch and down the hall towards the loo. I knocked quietly as possible on the door. Harry opened it confused and about to speak, but I held my finger to my lips. He was confused, I was too. I heard voices coming from the living room, not just dad's. I pulled Harry along behind me to listen. I knew dad would know we were there, but I allowed my curiosity to get the better of me.

" Severus, I need you to take him today. It's important. I have . . . our old friends stopping by and he doesn't need to be around that. I'm trying to protect him." I heard dad sigh deeply.

" I can't today Lucius. Not today, I'm extremely busy and I don't fancy babysitting for you." I could almost feel his glare as he spoke.

" You've never denied your godson passage over here before. You can't be that busy, you don't have any students and it's the middle of the summer."

" Not today, Lucius. Of all days you could have chosen to barge in unannounced." I waved my hand back as for Harry to begin the trip back to our room. His shoe squeaked on the ground and we stopped in our tracks. " Is someone here, Severus?" At this Harry and I sprinted back to our room, quietly. I closed the door quickly behind us and collapsed on my bed.

" What was that all about?" I didn't know so I just shrugged my shoulders. " He said Draco's name. Do you think he's talking about that boy we met at the bookstore?"

" I don't know Harry, but let's just stay in here until Severus comes to retrieve us. We are probably going to get in trouble now because he told me to take us straight to our room." Harry nodded solemnly. He seated himself on my bed next to me.

" Oi, I forgot to ask you when we woke up. What's wrong with your arm and head?" I self consciously brought my hand to my head where the bandage from last night remained. " Last night when I was in the library, I fell trying to get a book up high. I sliced the side of my head and arm on a nail that was protruding out from the wood." He nodded and dropped the subject.

We sat in comfortable silence as we normally did back home. I wanted so badly to tell Harry of what I learned only yesterday, but I couldn't ruin his birthday. But maybe it would be the best present. Learning we have our father. Learning we aren't alone. Or he'll be upsetted because the father he was told he was identical to isn't his real father. I didn't know what to do. But I wasn't going to break a second request of dad's in one morning.

We stayed seated on my bed for a good 30 minutes before the door cracked open. Dad walked in looking rather flustered, which was saying a lot.

" Alright, I apologize for the secrecy. That was a friend of mine. His son needs to come over for the day, is that alright? Because if it isn't I can still tell him otherwise. He is your age. I believe he will end up in your year at Hogwarts. The boy can be a bit . . . snide at first, but he is a good friend once he trusts you." I looked to Harry and we silently communicated. I think he was talking about the boy we met at the bookstore and Harry did too.

" It's absolutely fine if he comes over, but we aren't really good at making friends. And will we have to be Andromeda and Harold once more?" I voiced my concerns and dad smiled at me kindly, " Thank you. You both will be fine at making friends. It's not that hard. Just be yourselves. And no, you can tell him who you are. I will just inform him not to speak to anyone else about this or his father. This boy is my godson, he can be a bit hard to wrap around your head at first, but he's a good child." We both visibly showed our understanding. " Alright then, I'll go inform his father he's allowed over. You two go head to breakfast without me. All the other teachers should be there already.

Harry and I stood from our places on my bed. We walked hand in hand to the portrait door. As we walked into the Great Hall most of the teachers looked up from their meals and stared a bit, but went back to eating as our presence was now a normal appearance. I sat beside Albus with Harry on my right. A pile of pancakes sat on my plate. They seemed to have chocolate in them. Albus smiled at me, his eyes twinkling merrily.

" Happy Birthday, you two!" At this, all the teachers looked up again and smiled at us.

" Now where is Severus this fine morning?" I thought for a moment, " He had a matter to attend to. With his godson I believe he said. I'm not entirely sure what about." Albus nodded and went on eating his meal. I enjoyed my meal. I've seen Dudley eating these many times, but I've never been allowed one before.

" I didn't know Severus had a godson. Have you both met him? What's his name?" Minerva looked up from her meal to ask us. Harry replied for us, " We think we have met him before, but we aren't sure." Minerva nodded and looked deep in thought. " Who would've known that Severus was so good with children that he's a warden and a godfather? Just watch him become a father next or something bloody silly like that." At that I snorted and everyone looked up at me. I coughed to cover it, everyone looked back down at their meals except Minerva, Harry, and Albus. Minerva and Harry both narrowed their eyes at me. Albus smiled sympathetically at me and brought me into a conversation about a book he thought I would like to avert the attention elsewhere.

Harry eventually lost interest in staring me down, but Minerva didn't. Harry went back to his meal easily. I knew he would still ask me about my chortle later on. Minerva continued to gaze down at me intently, in thought.

" Anne, dear. What ever happened to your head and arm?" Minerva asked this of me. What did she intend to get out of me? Did she think Severus did this? Is that why she thinks I scoffed? She thinks he did this to me.

" When I was in the library yesterday, I fell. I sliced my head on a nail and proceeded to do the same with my arm. Severus gave me potions too . . . I think one was to give me back the blood I lost and one was for how much it hurt. He cleaned the cuts for me. They were pretty deep. There was a lot of blood. It was all clumped in my hair." Minerva began to look queasy and nodded passing the subject. I smirked to myself, knowing I dodged a bullet.

" Well Anne, if you want after breakfast, you and Harry can come down to the Hospital Wing with me. I'll rebandage those cuts. Those bandages are most likely dirtied by now. I also have something for the both of you." Harry smiled politely and thankfully, as did I. Pomona then spoke up, " Oh Poppy, bring them by my quarters after you clean Anne up. I have something for you both as well." Harry and I both thanked Pomona and Poppy. Hagrid, Minerva, Sybill, Albus, Charity, and Filius also had gifts for us. Harry and I were both amazed. This truly would be the best birthday ever. Not just because of the gifts, though. We were finally happy. With people that truly did care for us. With our father, which in my opinion is the best gift I could receive. We weren't in that nasty familyless cupboard any longer. I was so happy.

I finished my chocolate chip pancakes and rose to follow Harry and Poppy out of the Great Hall, bidding everyone good day. We trailed along through the intricate maze that I loved. We came to the Hospital Wing in no time at all. Poppy quickly pointed to a patient bed and went in complete doctor mode. She unwrapped my arm first. The cut was deep, deeper than I first thought last night. Poppy shook her head angrily, " I'm sorry to do this to you on your birthday Anne, but you need stitches. How could Severus not have been able to tell last night?" I've had stitches before, but I had reason to believe these wouldn't hurt as bad as muggle stitches. She pulled the needle and wire from her cabinet along with a little glass jar. She swiped her finger in the jar and rubbed it along the gash. It stung, but I tried to remain calm and not look like a coward. Harry helpfully seated himself beside me and held my other hand. I smiled at him.

I didn't even notice when Poppy began stitching, I couldn't feel it. At all. I was amazed. I thought there would be at least a little pain, but there was none. But I wasn't complaining.

She quickly finished stitching my arm and wrapped it back up tightly with a clean bandage and proceeded to follow the same process with my head. She magically stuck a square bandage to the side of my head. This way it wouldn't have to wrap all the way around my head like the previous one. I know dad tried his best.

" Alright then, now that's all finished. I have your birthday present right in my office!" Poppy exclaimed ecstatically to us.


	16. Chapter 16

" Alright then, now that's all finished. I have your birthday present right in my office!" Poppy exclaimed ecstatically to us. She hurried over to her office to retrieve her gift for us. Poppy came back to us carrying two wrapped boxes.

" Poppy you didn't need to get us anything. You already bought those toys for us." She smiled sadly at me, but replied to my comment, " Well, those toys were my treat. And everyone deserves a present on their birthday." Harry smiled childishly and brightly at her, I cautiously proceeded to do the same. She handed Harry his gift first and waited for him to open it. He quickly unwrapped the paper and peeked in the box. His face absolutely lit up in happiness. He pulled his present from the wrappings and I saw what it was. A book titled, Quidditch Through the Ages. I believe quidditch is a wizarding sport. This seems like something Harry would enjoy. Poppy enjoyed watching Harry's reaction, then she turned to me. She extended the box to me and I cautiously took hold of it. I peeled the wrappings off the outside of the box, inside was a book labeled, Potion Mastery for Beginners. I could tell my face lit with happiness, as Harry's did. I loved it! I couldn't wait to read it. I jumped from my place on the patient bed to give Poppy a hug, Harry followed my lead.

" Thank you Poppy, so much! We loved them!" Harry exclaimed this exuberantly. I couldn't see her face, but I could feel her smile. " Aw, it was my pleasure. Now, come along, we best be getting to Pomona's quarters before she thinks we got lost." She strode out the Hospital Wing doors with us on her trail, carrying our new books with us.

Later~

Poppy, Harry, and I walked back to the Hospital with our arms full of gifts from the staff. Harry was ecstatic. From Pomona we got Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. From Filius we received a realistic moving model, it had miniature quidditch players flying around on a model pitch. Next we had walked to Sybill's classroom, there she gave us both our own prophecy orbs. Then, Minerva gave us a book on beginner's transfiguration. Charity was very sweet. I believe she is the most normal teacher here. She gave us a puzzle and some legos. Finally, we walked down to Hagrid's home, there he gave us tea cakes and our own miniature dragon figures that moved. Mine was a Welsh Green and Harry's was a Chinese Fireball. Harry and I dropped all of our new things on an available bed in the Wing.

The fire that burned brightly in the back of the Hospital quickly went from it's usual bright red to green. It was like this morning in our home. Poppy quickly walked over and stuck her head in the fire. I thought this to be mental and bloody stupid. But when she pulled her head away, she was fine. No burns at all tormented her face. She smiled at us kindly, " Alright you two. Severus wants you both back in his quarters. Do you want me to walk with you? Do you need help carrying anything?" We shook our head politely and thanked her for the gifts once more. We both embraced her and went on our way home.

As we entered the dungeons, Harry's small frame began to struggle holding his heavy load. I laughed at him as he playfully glared at me. We came upon the portrait hole I muttered the password. We walked inside to see dad sitting upon the couch reading a paper. He seemed to relax immediately after seeing us.

" That's a lot of presents you've both got there. Poppy informed me you were showered in gifts from the staff. Go put your new things away in your chest. If you run out of room, I'll extend it later. I have someone for you to meet when you come back." We both nodded smiling and scrambled off to our room. I heard rustling coming from the loo, I knew whoever we were meant to meet was in there. I placed my armful of new items on the floor and Harry did the same. We opened the middle drawer of the chest and organized the books on the left side with the toys and figurines on the other. I smiled at Harry and went to go make my bed as I forgot to this morning. After that task was completed, we exited the room.

We heard voices coming from the living room as we came closer. As the owner of the voice came into view Harry grew excited, " Draco, what are you doing here?" Draco and dad both looked surprised.

" How do you know me?" The boy asked almost rudely, but mostly curious. Before I could stop Harry, he continued to blabber on. " We met you. At Flourish and Blotts. You sat with us until we had to leave." I groaned, frowning deeply at my stupid little runt of a brother. Draco looked deeply confused, " You're not the people I sat with. They looked completely different than you. Who are you? What is this, Severus? How is it they know me and I not them?" The poor boy was so very confused and I felt for him. But he kept his head held high and mighty like the first few minutes we had met him before. Such an odd boy Draco was. I looked to dad to answer. I didn't want to mess with this situation any more.

" Draco, my boy, these are the two you met at the bookshop. The two children you met the other day, their names were Andromeda and Harold, were they not?" Draco nodded shocked and motioned for him to proceed. " They were disguised when we traveled to Diagon Alley for their safety. And also for their safety, you are not to speak a word to your father about them. Draco, this is Harry and Anne." He turned to gawp at us. He looked timidly between us and dad.

" Prove it!" He said this to me defiantly. I was deep in thought before I answered, " You were making fun with my book choice in the shop. I was reading the Tales of Beedle the Bard. You claimed you were too old for such nonsense like that book. I had a teddy, while Harry had a stuffed dragon with him." Draco once again looked shocked and star struck. He nodded, smiling brightly at us.

" Well, I'm pleased to meet you . . . again. I guess." I smiled warmly at him while Harry grinned.

" Well, now that introductories are out of the way, why don't the three of you go explore the grounds. Harry and Anne have yet to explore the outside of the castle. I believe you remember your way around quite well, Draco, yes?" Draco nodded proudly at dad. Dad smiled kindly, but uncomfortably down at all of us. He motioned us along out the door, telling us he had much work to do for Poppy. I didn't really notice until then, dad didn't smile very comfortably. He was always very timid about it. I guess maybe he didn't have much to smile about before. I mean, my mum, his best friend died, leaving him all alone.

We all happily skipped through the halls, following Draco. Harry and I waved at all the staff members we had passed while they looked strangely at Draco. We scrambled through the halls until we reached the courtyard doors. We ran into the bright courtyard, running freely. We quickly crossed the rickety old bridge that we knew led to Hargid's home, Draco led us in a different direction though. We sprinted along through the grounds. We darted past a tree I swear I saw move, but I didn't want them to think I was crazy. Draco abruptly stopped at the edge of a sea like lake. It was beautiful and the water appeared to be pitch black. We all seated ourselves along the edge. The water was lapping at the shore, but we were far enough away that the water didn't bother us.

We sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the moving water until Draco decided to bombard us with his questions, " So . . . why are you both with my Uncle Severus? I mean, I thought you lived with your extended family or something. Also, why did Severus say it was for your safety that he changed your appearances? Why does the Ministry not know where you both are? Why does the prophet think you've been kidnapped?" I sighed deeply, but answered nonetheless.

" Um . . . well it's quite difficult to explain, I believe. He told us that our extended family was unfit to care for us anymore. So then, he took it upon himself to care for us. For our privacy more than our safety were our identities protected. The Ministry has yet to find out that Severus is taking care of us. He believes until he can get legal custody of us it's unsafe to inform anyone we are with him. He believes someone will take us away from him because of something he did when he was younger. He doesn't think the Ministry will trust him with us. Mr. Cornelius knows we are alright though. We . . . or I met him the first night we were here. The prophet is just writing nonsense to gain readers and stir trouble." Draco nodded, deep in thought.

" What did Severus do when he was younger that would make someone take us away from him? Why is this prophet writing about us being kidnaped and I didn't know about it? Why didn't you tell me if you did know?" Harry looked at me, almost angry.

I sighed, " Harry, I just found out yesterday. Severus will speak to you tomorrow on the subject. He asked me not to bring it up to you because today is special to you. Just ask . . . just forget about it till tomorrow, then you can ask all the questions you want." He narrowed his eyes at me, but agreed. Draco looked at our exchange, obviously ashamed he caused bad blood between my brother and I. I sighed once more and looked back towards the beautiful lake.

" Well now, who fancies a swim? I do! Also, what's so special about today?" Harry brightened at this question, " It's our birthday today!" Draco smiled brightly at us both.

" Are we allowed a swim, Draco? I don't want to get into any trouble. And we have nothing to be swimming in." I voiced my concerns to him, but he waved them off nonchalantly.

" I've been swimming in this area of the lake before. Severus always warned me to never go too far out, though. We can swim in our clothes, it'll be fine. I didn't bring my swim trunks anyway." He smiled at us, but Harry and I still stayed back timidly. He smirked goofily and jumped in. His nice robes were completely drenched. His greasy hair didn't look any different, though.

Harry and I quickly glanced at each other. I knew what he was going to do. I was about to tell him off when he pushed me into the water. I fell on my arse and was completely soaked. Harry jumped in right beside me and I splashed him in the face with water. It turned into a complete water fight. Every man for themself. I splashed at both Harry and Draco, and vice versa for them.

We were in the water for a good 30 minutes. I was floating peacefully on my back. Harry was braiding a piece of seaweed like he used to do to my hair. I turned my head and noticed Draco creeping up silently behind him. I was about to warn my brother when Draco dunked his head under water. I screamed and swam for my brother. Draco noticed my panicked face and immediately let up Harry. Harry coughed up water and swung his head around wildly looking for me. He grabbed onto me immediately and began sobbing uncontrollably. I knew why. Draco obviously didn't. He seemed terrified at Harry's reaction.

" Draco, could you please go and retrieve Severus? I don't know where he'll be, but I need him here, please." Draco nodded, needing to help and scampered away to find dad. I dragged Harry's light body to the shore of the lake and sat beside him. I combed my fingers through his hair, maternally. He had his head in the crook of my neck, sobbing and his arms wrapped tightly around my small frame.

" I know, Harry. I know. I'm sorry, I didn't notice until it was too late. It wasn't him, I promise. It's alright, we don't have to go back in there, I promise. It's alright." I cried softly along with him, completely understanding the terror that resurfaced in his head. I continued combing my fingers through his messy jet black hair and rubbing soothing circles along his back. He didn't seem to be calming much, but a little bit was still progress. I rested my head atop his. I allowed my eyes to slip shut and continued my calming methods. I whispered to him repeatedly that I was here and we were safe. His breathing slowly began evening out, but I could still feel his hot tears pooling at my shoulder.

I heard the crunching of leaves and my head snapped to attention. I looked about wildly, spotting dad hurriedly coming down the path with a nervous Draco on his trail. As they got closer I could hear dad speaking to Draco, " You go on back to my quarters. We'll be there soon. Leave us." He shooed Draco away and sped down to where I was seated with Harry in my arms.

" What happened, Anne? Draco just said Harry started having a fit, but what actually happened?" I continued soothingly rubbing Harry's head and Severus looked amazed at how gentle I was with my brother.

" Draco, Harry, and I went swimming in the lake. Draco said it would be alright, so we played for a long while. I was floating about and didn't notice until it was too late. Draco snuck upon Harry and pushed his head under the water. I think Harry . . . he . . . I think he had a flashback and . . . I know from when. I remember." I stared out at the lake's edge, looking anywhere, but Severus. The tears quickly pooled in my eyes. I refused to set them free though.

Harry seemed to come back to reality. He looked up into my eyes and then turned to Severus, looking embarrassed. He hid his face back in the crook of my neck and I embraced my twin tightly, showing him just how much I understood his pain.

" Are you both alright to come back to our quarters? I think a nap is entitled to you both. As is a new pair of clothes, that aren't dripping with lake water." I stood slowly with Harry refusing to let go of me. I gently peeled his arms away and grabbed hold of his hand instead. I nodded to Severus and he began the trek back to the castle. Harry rested his head on my shoulder as we walked at a steady pace back to the castle.

As we strode through the corridors the teachers gave dad questioning looks. We kept going on until we found the portrait. The entrance to our home. As we walked in, Draco jumped from the couch about to start talking, but dad held his hand up to silence him. He looked to me and pointed down the hall. I knew what he was referring to and I gently led Harry along with me. Once in the room, I sat Harry down on the plush carpeted floor. He didn't move. He just blankly stared into space. I sighed deeply and began to remove his soiled clothes. It wasn't like we hadn't been changing in the same cupboard for nine years. I went to our chest and retrieved Harry's nightwear. I pulled his arms through the sleeve holes and buttoned up the shirt. I pulled his trousers up his legs quickly. I picked him up from the floor and led him to bed. He willingly climbed in. I pulled the covers up to his chin and squeezed his hand once more before cutting the lights. I went back to the chest. I didn't know what outfit I was grabbing as it was dark, but I didn't care. I left the room and trailed along to the loo.

I was soon in a brown dress with pale blue polka dots covering it. I brushed through my wet curls and left my hair down. Walking from the restroom, I heard dad call my name. I walked into the living room quietly and sat myself on the couch. Draco was nowhere to be found. Dad saw my questioning look and immediately answered.

" He's been picked up by his father. Lucius was finished with his business and came to retrieve him." I nodded, sad our friend had to leave without saying goodbye. " Anne, what flashback were you refering to? You said you remembered it. Tell me, please. It helps to speak about your troubles." I sighed thinking how best to explain the memory to him

" Um . . . well, I don't know how best to explain, but . . . one of the main times Uncle Vernon would . . . do bad things to us was when they forced us to have baths. It was about once a month they made us have baths and it was awful . . . every time. He wouldn't just do the bad things he would . . . push us under the water for long amounts of time. He either made the water too hot or too cold just to see us squirm or be uncomfortable." I was so uncomfortable under dad's hard cold stare. The anger rose in his eyes, I could see it. The rest of his face remained placid. I sunk as far into the cushions as I could go. He seemed to realize that he was fueling my anxiety and opened his arms for me kindly.

I climbed into his arms and rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat to calm myself. I didn't realize till then that I was softly crying. I hated talking about my old family, but he thought it would help me. I don't see how.

He gently shook my shoulder to gain my attention. I looked up and he smiled sadly at me. I imagined I looked pathetic.

" I have something for you. An extra gift to what I got you and Harry. This is for you though." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to me. " I had to go through quite a bit of old boxes to find it. It was your mother's. I gave it to her when we were sixteen years old. She was wearing it the day I found you all." He said the last part rather depressingly. I peeked at the navy blue box. I tugged the lid off and peeked inside. A large golden flower pendant rested on the bottom of a chain. " The flower, Anne, is a lily. It's a locket, you can open it if you would like." I smiled at him brightly and tried to open the flower. At opening it I cried, I cried happily. For the first time, I saw my mother's face staring back at me waving. I traced my finger over her face. In the picture, mum and dad were holding hands in front of a vast meadow of lilys smiling. The photograph was moving, they both waved to me happily. I could barely hear myself squeak out, " Mum . . ." Dad too was staring down at the photo longingly, probably hoping to go back to that moment with mum. I wish I could have met her. She looked absolutely beautiful. She looked happy. She looked absolutely brilliant. I miss her, but I knew I had no right to. I don't remember anything to miss. I cried from both happiness and the desperate desire to know my late mother.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dad and I were seated in a comfortable silence for the next few hours. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. Harry was peeking around the corner of the dark corridor leading to our room. He noticed me watching him and he stepped from the shadows. I saw him rub the sleep from his eyes as he seated himself beside me. Dad's eyes glanced from his paper for a moment and he set it on the table before him.

" Did you have a nice nap, Harry?" Harry nodded timidly. I set my book atop dad's paper and grabbed Harry's hand tightly. I knew he was still in shock from today's earlier events. Dad was in thought, probably wondering if he should press the subject. I shook my head at him. He understood my gesture and changed the subject. " Well, I would enjoy for you to open the gift I got for you both." Harry's face brightened a little bit. Dad reached beside his chair and pulled up two leather bound books. He handed one to each of us. " They are identical, but I think you will like them. I apologize for not getting you anything more."

I smiled at him and opened the book. I saw all the pictures of our mum. She was rather young in all the photos. Around our age in most. Severus was in a bit of them as well. There was another young girl in one of the photos. It looked like Aunt Petunia. In that same photo were two adults. I assumed that they were our grandparents. In the photo beside it, dad, mum, and two adults that looked like Severus stood waving. The man in the photo looked as though he didn't want to be there, but was. The woman had a kind smile resting on her face. Mum and dad held hands, waving at the viewer of the photo.

I turned my attention to Harry who was staring at the photos in awe. I jumped up and embraced dad tightly. Harry soon after, followed my stance. Dad tightened his arms around us. Harry jumped up first and immediately went back to his new book. He stared into the eyes of our mother. Dad tapped my shoulder to gather my attention. He silently questioned me if he could tell Harry. I thought for a moment. If he told Harry, he would gain the father figure he always longed for, but what if Harry still wanted to remember James as our father. I made my decision before I could tell myself no. I nodded my head and dad sighed. I moved myself back to my seat beside Harry.

" Harry, if I could steal your attention for a moment." Harry glanced up from his book, he noticed dad's serious expression and placed his book on the coffee table. " Well, alright then. Your sister already knows what I'm going to tell you. Don't be angry with her though. I told her not to bring it up so I could inform you myself." Harry looked at me confused and interrupted.

" Anne, does this have to do with that profit issue you were speaking of earlier?" Dad looked at me surprised. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. " Well, sort of. I mean not really, but we can still explain that in a moment." Harry narrowed his eyes at me. I looked back to dad to continue explaining.

" Harry, I know about the letter your mother left both you and Anne. I've read it. Anne delivered the second letter that was addressed to me. Last night, both Anne and I took the liberty of reading said letter. It contained rather surprising information. Anne, well she didn't take to it well at first, but has come to terms with it." Harry nodded for him to continue, quite obviously nervous. " Well, when we read the letter we uncovered a saddening fact. Lily . . . your mother lied to all three of us about something." Harry looked shocked and deep in thought. He shook his head and motioned for dad to proceed. Dad looked at me though, to deliver this news.

I took hold of both Harry's hands. He looked me in the eye cautiously. " Harry, both of our parents didn't die that night. One of our parents is still alive." Harry breathing became labored and he was deep in thought, for a moment he looked purely enraged. Then he looked up nervously, " Is it . . . is our mum alive?" At this question the tears pooled in my eyes.

" No, Harry. That night . . . that night our mother did die. And so did someone else. James Potter." Harry looked ever so confused now and was stuttering over his words until he could utter them. This was a very touchy subject for us both. " But you said one of our parents is alive! Then you just said they both died!" He was absolutely enraged. I took a deep breath and began further explaining, " Harry, what I said is true. All of it. Our mum is gone, James Potter did die as well, but . . . but . . . he wasn't our father. He was our step-father, I guess. Our real father couldn't take care of us at the time because of . . . complications."

" He's not our dad? But everyone tells me how I look like him. All the same features. Who is he? Who's our real father? You say he's alive. Right? Why didn't he take us in? Why didn't he take care of us? Does he not love us?" Dad looked about on the verge of tears, but I continued to answer Harry's questions obediently. " Harry, it's more complicated than you can imagine, I promise. James Potter was not our father. But he did in fact care for us and loved us as his own. The reason that people can make the connection to your similarities is because James Potter has many of the same features as our father. They don't look the same, but they have the same hair color, close skin tone, things like that I'm assuming. I'll leave the other questions . . . for someone else to answer, if that's alright."

" What Anne means is, I can answer those last few questions. I'm sorry if this is disappointing. I know how proud you were to have James as a father, but . . . that is not the case. Harry, I am your dad. Anne knows this and has accepted it. For the questions of me not taking you in or not loving you . . . I didn't know you existed. Lily never told me that you were mine. I didn't find out till I read that letter yesterday. I mean, I did know you existed. I found you after your mother and . . . step-father had passed away. I gave you both to Albus. I wanted to keep you both, the moment I found you, but I had no claim on either of you. If I had known I was your father, I could have taken you in legally."

Harry nodded, absorbing all the new information. He nodded along with every word dad said. He looked nothing less than shocked. He barely even whispered his next question, " What complications was Anne referring to? She said that our father couldn't take care of us because of complications."

Dad showed he understood and further explained, " Well, when I was young, I was part of a not so good group of people. I was working for Albus, spying for him. The leader of the group, we don't say his name. If referred to, he is called You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You-Know-Who had gotten very powerful and I had a very important job in this war. I had to get close to him, find out places he planned to strike next. I found out about a prophecy. Of twins. Said twins were destined to be very powerful and You-Know-Who felt extremely threatened. He planned to kill these children. I knew who he thought these children belonged to. Lily and James Potter. He went after them and I warned Albus that he would. This man killed your mother and James, I'm sorry. After the news of their deaths had spread, Albus sent me to find you, to see if there were any other survivors. I found your mother and I was . . . absolutely and completely distraught. I loved your mother. She was my best friend when we were children and never thought the worst about me, as so many did. I found you and brought you to Albus. Believe me, I begged him to allow me custody over the two of you. He never agreed for I still had ties to people who wanted nothing less than to hurt you. I'm sorry this burden has been placed on you. I apologize for the lies told to all of us, but your mother obviously had her reasons for telling such lies. I'm sorry."

Harry just sat there. Staring at the floorboards, silently crying. " I need . . . I need to be alone for a while."

" We best be going to dinner soon. You never ate lunch." Harry never looked up from the floor, " I know. I'm not hungry. I'll be in our room if you need me. I'm going back to bed" He moved faster than I've ever seen him go and scurried back to our bedroom. Dad looked about ready to stop him, but I just shook my head, telling him otherwise.

" Leave him be. I needed to be alone as well, to process my thoughts."

" I understand. I feel quite awful for ruining your birthday." I shook my head telling him off. " Sir, you didn't ruin my birthday. Having family . . . family that's alive, someone who can tell me about my mother, that's the best present I could have ever received. Harry will hopefully come to realize this on his own. He was always more obsessed with James than I was because Aunt Petunia would always compare them. He always took it as a compliment. I think it's just the fact that new information came so fast and that we have been practically lied to for so long. He'll come round, I hope." Dad visibly showed his understanding and looked proud.

" You do know that you are wise beyond your years, don't you?" I smiled brightly at him, happy to once more have my father be proud of me. " Dad? Does anyone else know? You know, of our true parentage."

" I'm not quite sure. In fact, I best be asking Albus that very question. I have a few things on my mind that I need to say to him." I looked at him in complete and utter disbelief, " But dad, this lying, it wasn't his fault. He was just following mum's wishes. Can you really blame him for that?" He sighed deeply and shook his head at me. " Anne it's not just that, there are other things I'm not entirely happy about that he decided. I'll be back soon, when I come back we can ask Harry if he would still like to join us for dinner. Leave him to his own devices until then. I promise I'll return soon."

There was nothing I could do to stop him. He grabbed a handful of dust from a jar and threw it into the fire calling out, " Headmaster's Office!" But just as there was nothing I could do to stop him, there was nothing he could do to stop me from speaking to my brother. At that I sprinted down the dark hallway.

Hello Everyone,

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry my updating has been a bit weird my account got hacked! By my daughter . . . she was reading my story on my computer and posted a comment with my account name. ? ﾟﾏﾽ ️ I think she thought it would be private and I wouldn't know it was her.? But be sure to comment any suggestions you have for me. Sorry for this being such a short chapter. The next will be up soon. Comment your opinion, should Harry be alright with his new father or should he fight this new bit of information? You are the readers! Thanks!

-Bookblaster


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Severus POV

I entered the fireplace before Anne could even think to stop me. I was absolutely infuriated by all the secrets. Albus should have told me. Lily should have told me. I'm angry at them for not doing such.

Appearing in the mysterious office of a one Albus Dumbledore, I seated myself in front of his desk, waiting for his entry. It was only 10 minutes later an unassuming Albus strolled into his office. He noticed me fuming in my seat, waiting for him. This wasn't an abnormal occurrence. I typically came to him when I was either angry about something important or angry in general. This time fifty percent of it was directed at him. Albus sat at his desk and nodded for me to proceed politely. I wasn't at all planning to be polite.

" Why in the bloody hell would you lie to me?! You have caused those children so much more pain than you could possibly understand! Lily lied to me, you lied to me! You both lied to them! They have been verbally and physically abused for their entire lives! I could have saved them from that torturous fate! You're a bloody menace, that's what you are! Always meddling in someone else's business, aren't we? Lily was being a bloody idiot! Assuming her or James would make it out, huh? She placed her children, MY children in the ever so comforting hands of monsters!" Albus just took the words. Maybe he actually thought he deserved it. When I finished my ranting Albus waited a moment before speaking.

" I'm terribly sorry Severus. I could never understand the pain I have caused you. Or the children. I was following Lily's wishes, assuming she was right because she had never not been. I should have allowed them to leave with you when you found them, yes. But imagine what the Ministry would have done. They wouldn't have taken them from you faster than you could say quidditch. I physically couldn't tell you that you were their father then, without dying. If you had found and read the letter on your own, you would have known. Then and only then would you have had any claim to the children that the Ministry would have taken seriously." Albus truly was an idiot.

" Are you daft? There could have been many loopholes to your vow. You could have hinted me towards the letter!" Albus frowned deeply at my comment, " Severus, it wasn't just that I couldn't tell you. Lily didn't want you to have them. That is until you fully came back to good on your own, no longer held too many personal ties with other death eaters." I felt like wallowing in my own self pity. Lily didn't want me to have our children because of a bloody stupid choice I made when I was 17.

The fire burned bright green and three figures tumbled out, Cornelius Fudge, Rita Skeeter, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

" Ah, Dumbledore you are here. Well, as you can see in the prophet, the wizarding community is demanding answers. We need to know where the children are, at once." Cornelius was being ever so manipulative. Rita Skeeter was standing behind him smirking. Kingsley looked rather uncomfortable with the two.

" Yes, well Minister, you should respect the privacy of these two children. Ms. Skeeter over here will not be so kind in hiding personal details from her prophet. I will however indulge her in some more minor details after I have spoken to both you and Head Auror Kingsley." Albus informed them of this and Rita looked very unhappy. She was about to speak when Cornelius pointed her towards the hallway. She scoffed at him and strutted out.

" Now if you would indulge us Headmaster." Cornelius looked very concerned, most likely not of the twins well being, but of losing his job from losing them.

" Well, it's quite a interesting tale. There are horrid and good things relating to the subject. I believe I'm not as fit as Severus here to explain." At this all the eyes in the room turned on me. I glared at Albus purely enraged.

" Mr. Harry and Ms. Anne were both taken from their relatives' home four days ago, by me. I was sent to assess their living situation. We had a tip coming from their neighbor across the street, who you are aware of being a squib who watches over them. She told us that she was worried of the treatment the twins were receiving from their relatives. I traveled to their home and found them in very much less than unsatisfactory living conditions. You saw Harry the day I went to retrieve them Minister. He was near dead. They were consistently beaten, verbally abused, and raped. The children don't understand things as simple as receiving gifts. They constantly remind me they don't want to burden us with their freakliness. Their relatives are most unfit to house the twins, let alone have a child of their own."

Albus looked shocked at the new information I presented him with while explaining the situation to Kingsley and Fudge. I hadn't told him the worst of what had been done yet.

" My . . . that's just horrid. Those people must be arrested at once. I'm sure we can find someone in the wizarding community willing to take them in. I myself would volunteer-"

" Minister, I agree with you fully. Those monsters need to be arrested, but as it has been discovered by Severus here, they have another living relative. This relative is in my opinion, extremely fit to take care of these children and they already fully trust this person." I glanced at Albus. He was probably trying to sell this wonderful relative as far as he could until telling them it was me.

" Oh . . . really Albus, are you quite sure?" Albus nodded. " And what is their relation to this person. Why weren't they considered an option before?"

" Well, Cornelius, this person was not considered before because he was not aware of his relation to the twins until a few hours ago. But he took a liking to them and vice versa before any of them knew of the familial relation." Cornelius rolled his eyes, " Yes, but Dumbledore, what is the relation?"

Albus glanced at me cautiously once more. He was asking permission in a way. I nodded timidly. " Minister, this relative that they have taken such a liking to is . . . their father." Cornelius gasped and Kingsley's face was the epitome of shock.

" No, no, no . . . James Potter is dead." Fudge was stuttering over his words. I decided to finally join the conversation once more, " Yes Fudge, we are all well aware that James Potter has passed, but the twins father has not. Can you not read between the lines? Or do I have to explain it to you? Potter was not their father." Fudge looked at me dumbly while Kingsley narrowed his eyes at me, clearly calculating the situation. As ministry workers go, he's not so bad.

Kingsley spoke this time, " Albus, how could the Ministry have not known of the twins' true heritage?"

" The Ministry was unaware because Lily Evans never submitted any blood or DNA to you. She was hiding this purposely until the father was . . . ready to take care of them." Cornelius was stuttering over his words trying to think of what to say, what to ask, " Albus, who is their real father?" I sighed deeply, I could feel my face burning bright red. I haven't been this embarrassed since that day down by the lake with James. I ignored both my fear and embarrassment and stepped forward.

" I am." Fudge looked at me incredulously. He laughed like this was all a joke. Kingsley seemed confused, but took the reply seriously unlike his colleague. I left my face placid until Fudge stopped his chortling and looked to the seriousness in my face, the shock overtook him.

" Wait, you're serious?" I nodded politely, hoping not to anger him. " But why would Lily-? You didn't do that to her did you? When? You were spying for Albus then!" I went threateningly close to Fudge's face, " Never imply I would hurt Lily! She came to me one night distraught while I was spying, begging me to stop, that's when it happened. Not that it's any of your business. As for why . . . Lily and I had known each other, had been bestfriends since we were five years old." Fudge just stood there, not entirely knowing what to do.

" So, are you planning to care for the children? What do you know of abuse cases? How do we know you aren't going to hurt the children? You are an ex death eater?" I was furious and aggravated at all his questioning.

" Well, Fudge, I am planning to take care of the children. I know quite a bit about abuse cases in children. My house tends to have the most of them and my students come to me to talk. I'm not going to hurt these children because they are mine and because hurting children at all is vile and monstrous. And that last part is exactly as you said. Ex. As in, I no longer am." Fudge's face turned red in anger. I guess I ruined his plan to take the twins.

" Minister, I believe Professor Snape does have a rightful claim to the twins. He is their father after all. If they so choose, they can stay with him." I never appreciated a person's unwarranted comment as much as I have now. Kingsley too, saw right through Fudge's hopeless endeavor. Fudge desperately wanted those children though, " Well, go retrieve the children, then. Bring them before us and we shall speak to them." I nodded and flooed to my quarters.

Anne POV

I sprinted down the dark hallway towards our bedroom. I abruptly stopped outside the door and quietly opened it to see Harry sitting on his bed staring at the floor. Cautiously, I went to seat myself beside him. I took hold of his hand before speaking.

" Harry, please tell me what you are thinking. I know I said we should tread carefully here and we have. But I think we could be happy here. Really happy. With our dad. Harry I know you are angry at being lied to. So am I. So is our dad. Don't forget he didn't know we were his. He would have taken us in had he known. Please, tell me what you're thinking." He looked up at me, smiling sadly.

" I know, Anne. I'm happy here too. I understand you were both lied to as well, but the person you were compared to your whole life is still your mother. The person I was compared to my whole life isn't my father anymore. I know it's silly. I like Severus, I really do, but I just need time to get used to thinking of him as our father. I understand how you accepted him as 'dad' so fast."

" Because mum told us to trust him. Our letter is in the drawer. As is the one addressed to dad. Read them. I think it will help you get a bit of perspective. I'll leave you to your thoughts now. Bye. And please join us for dinner later." Harry nodded, smiling at me kindly. He was my best friend. We can tell eachother anything. I think in time he will come to understand how wonderful it will be to have our father with us.

I walked backed into the living room awaiting dad's return. I retrieved my new book from the coffee table before settling comfortably on the couch. This was the most interesting book I think I had ever read. Potions Mastery for beginners. I couldn't wait till dad could teach me more. The fire burned bright green and he stumbled out. He looked around the room till his eyes fell on me.

" Anne, dear, I need you to do me a favor." I set my book down on the couch beside me, nodding to show I was listening. " Alright, I'm sorry to do this to you. But there are people here who need to speak to you. They will ask you questions and you may not want to answer them, but you might need to. If their questions are too invasive I will inform them it is not necessary to ask you that. I will be there the whole time, just answer honestly."

" Yes, sir. But if I may ask, why are these people you speak of needing to ask me questions?" He sighed, but still answered, " Anne, it's the man you first met when we got to Hogwarts four days ago. His name is Cornelius Fudge, he is the Minister of Magic. He has ulterior motives for asking these questions, in other words he doesn't have the right reasons to ask them. He wants to make sure that you and Harry are both . . . happy here. With me." I nodded, nervous that I would make a mistake and I would once again be ripped from a parent.

" Alright then, we are just flooing to Albus' office. You may floo with me if you wish since you never have before." I nodded my head and he motioned me forward. He stepped into the fireplace and I followed timidly. " Try and hold your breath until we get out. Keep your elbows tucked in." I nodded. I heard him say where we were going and I swear that it was worse than apparation. As we were pulled through the fireplace I gasped bringing in much ash to my throat.

I landed on a hard, cold floor, coughing harshly. I felt a hand patting my back gently until the coughing fit passed. I spotted dad beside me holding a hand out for me to help me up. As I stood, I noticed that I had an audience. The plump middle aged man that I now knew as Cornelius Fudge was there, Albus was seated behind his desk, and a dark skinned man in beautiful blue robes stood beside Fudge.

" Sorry," I muttered barely audible. Albus spoke to disagree with me, " Anne, dear, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did quite well in my opinion for your first floo travel." I smiled brightly at my grandfatherly figure.

Severus was standing quite uncomfortably holding my hand in front of all the men. " Now, Fudge, I believe you said you had wanted to ask questions. She is here now and you can ask away." Fudge glared at Severus angrily, " But where is the boy. They are twins. Where's the boy."

" Sir, Harry is asleep right now. We had a rather eventful morning and he was quite tired from it." Fudge looked kindly at me and nodded, " What ever do you mean by an eventful morning? Did something happen?" This man looked like Dudley on Christmas. Like he's caught something. " You see, sir. It's our birthday today. We got permission to go swimming in the lake for a few hours. We were racing and I guess Harry just tired himself faster than I did." Fudge frowned deeply at my explanation. I guess it wasn't the type of answer he wanted.

I wasn't looking forward to him questioning me, but luck was on my side. Kingsley stepped forward and suggested he do the questioning as he knew little to nothing about the situation and was more neutral. He smiled at my kindly. He motioned for us to sit in the chairs near Albus' desk. Fudge and dad both stood apart from us.

" Alright, then. So Anne, tell me about your relatives. The ones you just came from. Can you tell me about each one of them specifically?" I nodded anxiously, glancing at my dad uncomfortably. He nodded comfortingly for me to proceed. Kingsley didn't miss this motion.

" Um, yes sir. My Aunt's name was Petunia and my uncle's was Vernon. My cousin Dudley was their son. I had lived with them for as long as I can remember. I don't really remember living anywhere else." Kinglsey was in thought for a moment before replying, " You say you don't really remember living anywhere else, does that mean you remember anything about your life before them." I sighed slightly agitated at having to explain my nightmares to someone other than dad. I couldn't decipher them from memories completely, but I knew some of them were memories.

" I had a nightmare, the other night. I spoke to my father of them and he believed it to be a memory. And I do remember small things. Flashes of faces." Kingsley nodded, narrowing his eyes at me, " Tell me of the nightmare, what happened?"

" I was in a room, toys strewn all over. I had bars in front of me. A baby was sat beside me and a woman was in the room as well. She was on the other side of the bars. She was crying, whispering frantically to me. The door to the room was soon blown off. A man, a hooded man came into view. He told her to move, but she wouldn't. He pushed her into the wall with his hand. He pointed a wooden stick at me and said something. Not real words. The woman cast herself in front of me and the green lightning struck her down. She fell limp to the floor. The man laughed evilly at her and turned back to us to say the words once more, but I woke after that. I don't really know if it happened, but something about that specific dream felt . . . real." Kingsley looked upon me in horror. Was I crazy or something? He immediately shook himself out of the shock and nodded.

" Alright, then. Um. Would you care to explain to me further about your relatives? More than their names. How did they treat you? What kind of relationship did you have with them?"

I sat completely still for a moment, not wishing to speak. Everyone just stared intently at me until dad prodded me forward, " Anne, it's alright. You can tell him. If you would rather not say, that is quite alright as well." I nodded thinking. How bad would it be if I told them. Would they make me go back if I told of how much a freak I was. Dad said he wouldn't, he said we weren't freaks, but that notion was still engraved in my soul.

" They uh, they didn't really like us. Both Harry and I. They called us freaks. If we didn't finish our chores they wouldn't give us our food for the day. Um, but it wasn't that bad. Naughty children deserve to be punished." Dad sighed deeply, did I say something wrong?

Kingsley glanced up to my father before he continued, " What kind of chores did they have you do?" I thought of all the things I did for my family, " We cooked all their meals. Uh, we were in charge of the lawn upkeep, cleaning inside the house, maintaining the garden, and not speaking unless spoken to."

" . . . ok, uh. You say naughty children deserve to be punished, how so? Or in other words how did they punish you?"

" Well it depended on what we had done, sir. Normally if they didn't want to see our presence in their home because we were being annoying, they would lock us up in our cupboard for a few days. If we did something bad, like borrowing Dudley's toys, Uncle Vernon would hit us with our stick. We didn't have any toys. Dudley had lots of them, so we thought he wouldn't care. But if we got caught they would hurt us. That's what happened to Harry just before we came here. He was taking a toy for me. He got hurt for it. Then, also when we didn't finish our daily chores we would lock us up, but it was near impossible to finish everything they put on the list in one day."

Nobody spoke, I looked about the room to everyone. Everyone except dad looked shocked. He just had waves of fury emitting off him. He seemed to notice that he gained my attention and his face returned to it's normal vacant expression. " Well, alright, then. Um. Harry got punished because he took toys for your cousin, correct? You say he got hit, what kind of injuries resulted from this punishment?"

" Nothing too out of the normal. Happens to one of us at least once a year. He had a pretty deep gash on his head. Bruises all over. I feared infection would come in. If our father hadn't come to find us, well I don't believe Harry would have gotten the medical treatment he required." Kingsley nodded still horrified, but better at hiding it this time. " Speaking of medical treatment, I noticed that bandage on your head and arm. How did you come to acquire those?"

" Oh, it was an accident." I frowned at my own stupidity, but went with the fake story as it was easier to explain. " I was exploring the library. I was reaching for a high shelf and I fell, slicing my head and arm on a protruding nail." He smiled at me sadly, " Ow! That must have hurt." I shook my head nonchalantly, " It wasn't that bad, sir. I've had worse." He looked more concerned now.

" Ok then, moving on. What happened when Professor Snape came to retrieve you and your brother?" I thought hard, trying to remember that fateful day. It was clear in my memory, like it had happened yesterday.

" Well, I was tending to Harry. He was unconscious. I heard talking outside our cupboard and Aunt Petunia called me out. She lied to him. She said I was an only child and that Harry didn't live with us. I motioned towards the door to our room so our father could find Harry on his own so Harry and I wouldn't be punished. He was furious when he found Harry and immediately brought us here. Then we met Mr. Fudge and Albus." Mr. Kingsley glanced at Albus before continuing, " You said, ' Our cupboard' and then referred to it as your room. Could you explain this to me." Now I was confused, " I'm not quite sure I understand. The first time we have ever had a real bedroom was during our stay here. Aunt Petunia said we didn't deserve to take up any more space than we had in the broom cupboard." He nodded and continued asking about the cupboard.

" Were there beds in this cupboard?" I shook my head, but then nodded. I was unsure. " Well, we had a mat that we shared. But it was fine. Better than the floor, Aunt Petunia said."

" Okay, tell me about your daily schedule here. I know you haven't been here long, but tell me what have you been doing, do you enjoy staying with Professor Snape, and would you want to go back to your relatives." I paled at the notion and shook my head furiously.

" No, please don't make me go back there, sir!" I was hyperventilating on the verge of a panic attack. Dad swept down from where he was standing. He took my face in his hands and spoke calmly, " Anne, neither of you are ever going back there. I promise. I did tell you that, the first day you were here. Would you like to go back home? Or are you alright to continue?" I looked into his eyes hoping he would understand my trepidation. I nodded slowly, " Would you sit with me?" I asked this looking away from his face. He nodded though easing my anxiety away and seated himself beside me, I tightly grasped his hand. Kingsley seemed to have been watching the whole exchange in approval.

" Are you quite sure you are alright to continue, Anne? I understand if you aren't." I nodded informing him to proceed. " Alright, tell me about your daily life here."

" Um . . . well, the first day here we went to Diagon Alley which was quite fun!" I could feel my excitement growing remembering our fun times. " We did so much! They got us so many clothes, more than Harry and I have ever had before combined. Poppy got us books and stuffed toys. Harry got a dragon. Poppy told us it was a Chinese Fireball. I got a teddy bear though. I loved her. We also got ice cream for the first time. The nice man who gave it to us helped us pick a flavor. Then, yesterday we spent a lot of the day with Mr. Hagrid. He was quite embarrassed at first when we all went down to his home, but I told him it was quite lovely. Which it was. I loved his dog, Fang. Such a sweet puppy! Not like my Aunt Marge's dog. Then yesterday evening we learned of . . . well my true heritage. Which I was quite excited about. Learning I have a living parent came as quite a surprise, but the more I thought it over I was really happy. I enjoy my father's company and he understands me quite well. He tells me a lot about Harry and I's mother. He gave me this locket with a photo of her. I had never seen my mother before till I got this. Then today, we went swimming and it was so much fun!"

Kingsley and Albus both smiled merrily at me. They were both obviously satisfied with my excitement. " Yes well, I believe that is enough questions, don't you Minister?" Kingsley asked Fudge this and the man's face turned purple in anger, but he nodded nonetheless.

Severus stood and walked me over to the fireplace. " You know how to do it. Go on back home. When I get back we can indulge in some dinner." I nodded. Filled with trepidation, I grabbed a handful of the dark sand and was transported back to our home.


	19. Chapter 19

Severus POV

I watched silently as Anne flooed away, hoping she'd be alright and get out at the right grate. I turned back to the group of men and raised an eyebrow, "Now, are there anymore questions that need answering?"

Fudge was stuttering uncomprehensibly, but came up with no issues off the top of his head. Albus smiled, "Well then, I believe that makes Severus their legal guardian. I expect you, Kingsley, will deal with the relatives, correct?" Kingsley nodded respectfully to Albus. "As for Ms. Skeeter, outside. Bring her back. Neither of you are to tell her any of what you were informed of here. Fudge, you will not like the consequences of breaking their privacy. I will explain any and all details to Ms. Skeeter, you are not allowed to speak further on the subject to her." Fudge glared at Albus, but went to go retrieve Rita Skeeter.

"Finally, I thought you'd never let me back in. What took you so bloody long in the first place?" I glared at her intently, she just smirked back at me. "Bee in your bonnet, Snape?" Before I could retaliate, Albus began to speak.

"Now, now, Ms. Skeeter. What is it you would like to know?" She smirked happily at Albus, expecting answers. "Well Dumbledore, I would like to know why we haven't been informed of the twins' absence. Where are they? Why did they leave their relatives' home?"

Albus smiled at her kindly, but was quite obviously annoyed. "You hadn't been informed of their absence because it was none of your business. They are in the care of another relative. The reason they left their other relatives' home was because they were unfit to care for them both. Now, the rest of the information is private, so I sugest you make that enough information for your story. Don't go adding anything that is false in there. You know what will happen if you do?" I had to supress my laughter at that. I wasn't entirely sure what Albus caught her doing in her school years, but it must have been bad to make her shut up every time he mentioned it.

She laughed angrily and stormed to the floo. Fudge soon followed her lead. Kingsley stopped to speak to us first before he made his exit, "I'm sorry about what happened to your children, Professor. Good luck with them. I will make sure their relatives find justice. I will owl you the results. I will also keep an eye on the Minister and Ms. Skeeter for you. Good day to you both." Kingsley swept out of the room quickly. Albus smiled at me merrily.

"Well, that went well, don't you agree?" I glared at the man. "Yes, definitely. Making Anne spill all her deepest, darkest secrets to the stupid loaf of a Minister."

Albus nodded solemnly. "Well, you best be getting back to your children. Don't forget, if they come I have a surprise for them." I sighed and left the room, flooing back to my quarters.

I stumbled out of the floo once more to spot Anne sitting in a stupor on the couch. She was sat, expressionless. I seated myself beside her in an attempt to pull her from the vacant expression that was rested upon her face.

" Anne? . . . I apologize for them asking you those questions. I know it must have been extremely difficult speaking about it." She just nodded vacantly as if she didn't comprehend my words. Then it appeared she had a sudden thought, her head sprang into action.

" They aren't going to take us are they? You said they wouldn't!" Tears crept their way out of her eyes. My own slowly closed. Could I really do this? Truly care for them. Now was the time to make that choice. Surely the children would be better off with a more motherly figure. Like Pomona or Poppy! Lily never . . . Lily never gave me a warning. She said they could trust me and that I'd protect them. How could she have known if I would do that? I don't even know.

Hello Everyone,

Yes, I know. Pretty mean to make such a short chapter. Don't worry I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Also, sorry about the cliffhanger. I thought a bit of self doubt from Severus was needed. Comment or message me anything you want to see from the story in the future. Thanks for Reading!

-Bookblaster


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"They aren't going to take us are they? You said they wouldn't!" Tears crept their way out of her eyes. My own slowly closed. Could I really do this? Truly care for them. Now was the time to make that choice. Surely the children would be better off with a more motherly figure. Like Pomona or Poppy! Lily never . . . Lily never gave me a warning. She said they could trust me and that I'd protect them. How could she have known if I would do that? I don't even know.

I came upon my decision, then and there. They needed me. Of course I knew little to nothing about showing compassion to a child, but they were my children. They already seem comfortable in my presence. I don't why, no child has ever been.

She continued her weeping until I gathered my courage to speak to her. "Anne, I know this has been hard, but . . ." Her eyes looked upon me, startled.

"I knew it! I knew you would send us back! You liar!" She screamed at me, the tears pouring down in a stormy rage. I sighed deeply trying to compose myself, this situation reminded me all too much of when I dubbed Lily a mudblood. I placed my hands on her little shoulders to calm her.

"Anne, listen to me! I told . . . told you that I would never give you back. Those people, those monsters are going to find justice for what they have done. That man, Kingsley Shacklebolt, he will make sure they meet the fate that they deserve. I just . . . before I was only apologizing for the questions they asked of you. But they have given their permission to allow both of you to stay here." She looked up, hope shining in her oldened eyes. She turned her attention on to the carpeted floor, deep in the midst of her storming thoughts. Tears found their glorious escape from her prison. For a moment I believed that I had made a mistake. Maybe they didn't want to be with me. But all the doubt that had settled deep within me soon evaporated at seeing the little girl's tear filled smile.

Anne just sat there smiling goofily, like a child. Like she was happy. I slowly, but surely gave her a true, real smile of my own. One I hadn't been able to muster since I lost her mother. I collected the little girl, my little girl into my arms, protectively.

Later~

Anne POV

"Dad, could I possibly see if Harry would like to join us all for dinner?" He nodded busy writing a letter to someone. I carried myself along the dim hallway, giddy with excitement of telling Harry we could stay.

He was sat reading silently on his twin bed. He had his dragon tucked tightly under his arm's firm grasp. I smiled at him, he looked content. "Soo . . . you feeling any better?" He laughed at me sweetly. "I never felt bad in the first place. But yes. I read the letters. I thought about what you had said. He has been there for us. Even when he didn't know we were his. I just want to know why our mother had to lie. She condemned us to . . . to . . . a hell, she condemned us to hell. All she had to do was inform a certain someone and we could have been so happy." I understood these feelings, but we couldn't destroy the memory of our mother.

"I know. But dad said even though we have a right to be angry at her we shouldn't be. He said if she did this and she thought it was important enough to send us there it was. She did love us and that was the best she could do to help us at the time." Harry nodded still unsure of how he truly felt. "Well, enough of that. Please, please, please! Come to dinner with us?" She laughed at me and shook his head playfully. I smirked at him and reached for his arm. It took me a couple of tries before I took hold of his arm and yanked him from the room. He playfully tried to stand his ground, laughing the whole time I dragged him down the mysterious corridor.

As we entered the living room, dad smirked and shook his head at our antics. "So Harry, you will be joining us for dinner, then?" I released my brother as he nodded. Dad smiled, "I believe Albus has planned a small surprise for the two of you." Harry grinned excitedly. I attempted to join him, although a bit uncomfortably. Dad noticed. I guess after having to be the mature one of the two it was hard to be the child I was meant to be all the time. Of course I had my childish moments, but it was hard to enjoy things like this while that fear of punishment continued to linger in the back of my brain. It always reminded me, if you don't keep yourself and Harry in line there would always be punishment. But this place was different. That wouldn't happen here, would it?

I knew it wouldn't! I just knew. I smiled brightly and fully. I followed my dad and brother out of our quarters. As we reached the Great Hall I saw all the teachers surrounding the table, concealing something. When they noticed us approaching that pulled a cake off the table and began to sing us Happy Birthday. I let myself smile happily along with Harry, letting myself be the child I was.

1 Month Later~

I quickly sprinted through the hallway. Harry was on my trail. It was almost time, the time we had been anticipating for weeks. We crept silently on the stairs , looking between the pillars to catch sight of the arriving students.

This morning had been so odd. We entered the Great Hall and found four long tables taking up all the space. At the end of the room was a fifth table, for the teachers and them of course.

The hall was still silent, then we heard the stomping of hundreds of feet. The Great Hall doors were opened wide, inviting all the students in. They were of all ages. Some looked to be maybe 17 or 18, some looked to be 13. There didn't seem to be anyone particularly close to our age. Well, probably not. We were two years too young to attend Hogwarts. Everyone looked so happy to be reunited with old friends.

We continued to stare on until someone tapped our shoulders gently to gain our attention. It was Pomona, she was smiling knowingly at us. "Come along, dears. We'll be late to the sorting and you know how worried your . . . your father will be." Ever since dad informed the rest of the staff of our true parentage they, well they were still getting accustomed to it. They were amazed though when we were with him. They way he treated us with such gentle kindness.

We followed her the opposite direction of where we had been looking. She was taking us to the teachers' entrance to the Great Hall. Albus had shown us the way a couple of days ago. The entrance to the Great Hall was a little corridor that led to a small room. The small had corridors leading to many other places, but the one to the Great Hall had been labeled for us. Dad was pacing the room nervously. He'd been a bit off since yesterday. He just told me it was new school year nerves. I kind of believed that, but at the same time I felt like it was more than just that.

He calmed a tad at seeing us with Pomona. But then he smirked at us, "How is it I knew you would run off to the students enter?" She grinned shyly, but we knew we weren't in trouble. Harry sprang from his place to hug his leg, I followed with the opposite side. Pomona smiled sweetly at the scene. " Alright you two. Remember what I informed you of yesterday. You are to behave yourselves politely at dinner tonight. No talking during the sorting ceremony. I know you both will act nicely, just like you always do at meals." He smiled encouragingly at us.

Pomona walked up to Harry and I, extended her hands and we took hold of them. We held on tightly, nervous. We walked down the dimly lit corridor, most were. Trepidation coursed through my blood. I just hoped no one would notice us, we were good at not being noticed. That was our one job at our old home. We could do that. Only I didn't know how wrong that was.

Every head in the Great Hall turned as we approached. Dad had a hard, cold placid stare as he seated himself at the table. Many students flinched under his glare. But it was us that caught the most attention. I hid my face conveniently in Poppy's robes. The whispers eventually started. 'Does Professor Sprout have children or grandchildren?'

I seated myself beside my dad with Harry on my right and Pomona beside him. Trying my hardest to ignore the hundreds of eyes that were placed on me I stared at my plate. "Just ignore them, they'll find something better to talk about later," dad whispered quietly to me. I smiled brightly at him, which seemed to cause another stir of whispers. Minerva eventually came from the main entrance of the Great Hall to inform everyone the sorting would soon begin.

I heard the squeak of the door behind me and spotted a man walking through. He had sandy hair and scruffy robes. I had never seen him before, but he sast himself down at the other end of the teachers' table. "Dad, who is that? That man that just walked in," I whispered to him. When he noticed the scruffy looking man he just glared. "It's just a new teacher is all, Anne." I nodded in thought. If dad didn't like this man I wouldn't either. I wouldn't be rude, but I wouldn't trust him, just like with Mr. Fudge.

Mr. Fudge had come back twice to make sure we were happy here still. The first time Harry met him, he immediately disliked him. Dad had some way of just knowing character, so if he had a reason for not liking someone he typically had a good reason.

Drawing me out of my thoughts, the Great Hall doors opened wide. A large group of eleven year olds followed Minerva inside. The teachers had explained to us last night how the sorting would work. Rather odd in my opinion, but what wasn't about this school. Two eleven year olds caught my eye, both had fiery red hair and appeared to be identical. I couldn't spot a difference between the two.

Minerva took a long bit of parchment from her robes and began calling names, "Lee Jordan!" A small, dark skinned boy stepped forward. Despite his size no hint of fear so much as crossed his face. He sat on the stool as Minerva placed the hat on his head. The answer was almost instantaneous. "GRYFFINDOR," the hat cried out in the hall. The table with red tied people cheered loudly for the addition.

More and more people were called until one of the two twins I had spotted was called. " Fredrick Weasley." Fredrick walked up to the stool with obvious trepidation. Just as the hat barely skimmed his head it called, "GRYFFINDOR!" The boy's smile was contagious, but it was soon contained as he looked back to his brother who was unsorted. "George Weasley." It was a mirror image of the previous sorting and this boy too was sent to Gryffindor. The sorting went by rather quickly after this.

After the last eleven year old had been sorted into their house, Minerva walked back around the table to find her seat beside Albus. He stood immediately to speak to his students.

"Welcome, everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. As always, the Forbidden Forest is just as said. No first years are to wander in, nor are older students who know better. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic in the hallways is strictly advised against. As for new additions to the staff, I would like to introduce Remus Lupin, the new defense against the dark arts professor. Wish him well. Alright that is it, let the feast begin!" Albus waved his hand and any food imaginable appeared.

I saw a great many sweets on the table, but I remembered dad's dislike for too many sweets without eating greens first. On my plate I placed chicken, collards, and some crisps. Harry too placed a relatively healthy meal on his plate, but had carrots instead of collards. Dad nodded in approval at our choices.

The meal continued with ease, until Albus dismissed the students back to their dormitories. Dad had allowed both Harry and I some chocolate ice cream before we left. Soon the only people left in the Great Hall were professors. Albus sent everyone off to do their duties. House Heads had to go inform their houses of the rules if they did not inform their prefects to do so previously. We exited the hall following our father and stopped just outside.

"Alright, you both have two options. Either you can come with me and speak to the students in my house, then go monitor the halls. Or you could both go back to our quarters and get ready for bed. The only thing is, if you come with me and you get tired I can't just walk you back to the quarters and I will not allow you alone in the castle at night." Harry and I glanced at each other silently speaking. This would never seize to amaze our father. We both nodded eagerly, wanting to see the Slytherin common room once more.

We had been the day previous to make sure it was ready for occupants. It was beautiful and quite like our living room, but much darker and more mysterious. I don't know if I would want to live there, but it was intriguing to visit.

We came across the bare stretch of stone that I knew to be the entrance to the common room. The password was, 'slither'. Dad quickly muttered it under his breath and motioned for us to follow him in. A crowd had already been formed. The spacious room was very tight with the entire house occupying it at once. Everyone's eyes immediately fell on us. They desperately seemed to want to whisper, but didn't dare in the cold presence of our father. It was truely amazing to me how quickly he could change his appearance. He didn't like he did when he was alone with us with anyone else, except Poppy and Albus. He had a cool composure and a reputation to upkeep. I wish I could learn to hide my emotions so well.

Before he began his speech he pointed at two armchairs for the two of us. They were behind him and away from the house, but still in a visible place for us to watch. The eyes trailed us to the fluffy chairs until he began to speak, all eyes were immediately on him.

"Good evening, everyone. For those of you that do not know me, I am Professor Severus Snape. From all of you I expect well mannered behavior. All are to be in bed by eleven o'clock, unless you have special permission from me. First through third years, I implore you to go to bed at a reasonable hour. Being able to have a curfew as late as the older students is a privledge. A privledge that can be taken away. Am I clear? All homework is to be finished. Unfinshed homework given to any teacher will be unexceptable. Lastly, you will all recieve prejudice. It is well known that Gryffindor does not particularly enjoy our house. Stick together. There will be no antagonizing of others in this house, that would only fuel them. If you must have an arguement, do it within the confines of the common room. Any questions?" He dared to ask. Their eyes all flickered to us silently asking, but he refused to answer until the question was verbalized.

One brave soul catiously raised his hand. Dad nodded acnologing him. "Professor, sir, if I may, who are they?" He nodded his head towards us. My face burned as red as my hair. Harry hid his eyes under his fringe. "Well, Mr. Fletcher that is none of your business, but you would most likely find out soon enough. These are my children." Eyes widened and silent gasps plagued the crowd. "Very well, then if that is the only question of importance, go to bed. Also, I expect you all to be good leaders and role models for my children. Go to bed. If anyone needs me, emergencies only. The prefects know where to find me." He swept out of the room and we jumped to follow. We smiled and waved at the crowd of kids. They all looked as though they had seen a ghost, Harry and I sniggered at the funniest faces we saw. Dad would look back at us occasionally and smirk.

We had been walking for the past hour, monitoring. That meant making sure students weren't out of bed and making sure no one needed help. We were finally on our way back to the dungeons when I spotted two pairs of green eyes in a corner. I gasped, but quickly covered it with a sneeze. I looked back and saw the eyes were gone. Maybe it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. It had been a long day and I was extremely tired. But something in me told me that I didn't imagine it at all.


	21. Chapter 21

We continued on our way home, but I couldn't lose the feeling that someone was watching us. I kept glancing back. Almost hoping for those green eyes I just knew I had seen. I almost just needed proof that I didn't imagine the appearance of them. I didn't notice that Harry had been curiously looking at me all the while.

"Anne, why do you keep looking around? You look giddy, but nervous at the same time. It's an odd combination . . . what's wrong?" Dad turned his head ever so slightly as though I wouldn't notice he was listening. I knew Harry would badger me till I gave an explanation. "I just thought I saw something. I don't know, I guess it's making me paranoid, innit?" Harry just smiled kindly at me. "Well, I think I know what you saw."

He quickly brought his voice down to a whisper at his next words, "It's this ghost! He's real mean and real freaky. Scared the living daylights out of me just the other day. I believe he's been dubbed Peeves. A poltergeist, that what Sir Nicholas told me when I had asked him. Sir Nicholas told me he feeds on scaring people and being mean, but he also told me what to do if he is bothering you. Just tell him you will go inform the Bloody Baron of his trickery. He is apparently terrified of him. The Bloody Baron is the-"

"The ghost of Slytherin, yeah I know. But I can't shake the feeling that it wasn't a ghost. But what do I know anyway. You're probably right." Harry smiled brightly at me, probably thinking he fixed the issue for me. Of course he didn't, but he didn't need to know that, did he? "So, what do you think classes will be like tomorrow? I'm excited to sit in on Minerva's and Filius' class."

"I see how it is then. You don't even want to sit in on your own dad's lesson." He smirked at us. I knew what he was playing at, just kidding, but Harry quite obviously took it the wrong way. "No, no! I didn't mean it like that. You know I think potions is neat and all, but I'm just not nearly as fascinated by it as Anne. I'm sorry . . ." Dad smiled softly at Harry's saddened face.

"Harry, it is alright not to have the same interests as those around you. I was just joking, I promise." Harry's lowered head gained height ever so slightly, as to check for confirmation. Dad nodded and his light hearted demeanor returned.

I smiled, content. I thought of Harry's previous question. It was quite out of context to answer now, but I thought to myself instead of answering aloud. I hoped the students would be nice. Dad had found some muggle school packets for us to complete each day, as our basic education was not yet complete. It was mainly mathematics and reading passages. Easy in my opinion, but not to Harry. Harry hates muggle school. He would much rather be running around doing something active. I would rather curl up with a nice book.

Something active though that we both took interest in was quidditch. Fascinating sport. I read Quidditch Through the Ages in the library. Madam Hooch also had some free time two weeks ago and took the liberty of teaching us the basics of broom riding. That was exhilarating. She informed us that we were both naturals. I've been quite infatuated with the sport since. Harry as well. Dad enjoyed that we had both found something active we enjoyed doing together. He didn't have the heart to play himself, but did like watching us fly around the pitch happily.

I didn't even notice that we had reached the portrait hole to our home. We climbed through as dad motioned for us to proceed to get ready for bed. Harry and I glanced at each other. My competitiveness overtook me as we raced down the hall. Harry however did beat me this time as my tired demeanor betrayed me.

Harry and I had made the rule that whoever came upon the chest first would get to change first. We also took turns each night getting our father to perform the cleaning charm on us. We still refused the baths offered to us.

Harry quickly grabbed his nightwear and ran towards our father's lab to get the charm performed. I rummaged in my drawer to find comfortable nightwear. I pulled out my normal silk green, ruffled gown. I followed Harry's path to the laboratory.

Dad was now performing the charm on Harry and then pushing him towards the loo to change. I decided to seat myself on the stool beside him until I heard the restroom door click, signaling my turn. Dad was chopping up ingredients he said for his students. I was beyond excited to witness his class. He told me not to give up my hopes as most all his students were lazy, arrogant, and bloody gits. He showed no reservation of expressing his feelings for his pupils.

CLICK! I jumped from my stool and waited for the charm to be performed. When I felt cleaner, I ran towards the loo. I had been holding it for a while now. After I took care of my business, I changed into my nightwear and placed my soiled clothing in the hamper.

I carried myself along back to our room and crawled sleepily into bed. I hugged my bear tightly to my chest in hopes I could stay awake until our father bid us goodnight. It was too late for Harry as he was already snoring lightly. I smiled at his funny form. Drool started crawling its way from the corner of his mouth, his dragon was sat in the crook of his neck, and one arm was laid against the headboard while the other hung loosely off the side of the bed, giving him the appearance of being frozen in a disco.

The door carefully creaked open, revealing our father. He too cracked a smile at Harry, he then realized I was still awake, but barely so. He crept over and seated himself next to me.

"Did you enjoy the feast today? I noticed you seem a bit uncomfortable at all the whispers." He always saw right through me. "I guess. I'm just used to people trying to ignore me, but having that much attention was a bit discomforting." He understood and nodded sadly. He flashed a quick smile and kissed my forehead before bidding me a good night's rest.

He turned the lights off and left. I lay still in my bed deep in thought. I really didn't want to go to sleep and face the nightmares that treaded just below the safety that rest promised to everyone else. Most nights I would have to go wake dad to allow him to see my weeping form. Some nights he just waited in his lab. I wish he would allow me to skip sleep all together, but he told me it was best to work through the nightly terrors.

Harry would have the occasional nightmare as well, but never consistent as mine . . .

_Five figures sat surrounding me. The happiness was evident on all faces- well except one person. This little rat-like man sat hunched on an armchair in the corner of the room, looking rather depressed. Beside him was a kind faced man with curly dark brown hair. Then a man with jet black hair and glasses was seated with another man who looked oddly familiar. That man had sandy hair and an oldened face. Sitting upon the floor beside myself was a beautiful woman. She had fiery red hair and smiled down at me._

_Soon the whole comforting image was thrown out of proportion. Green lights flashed! I spotted the man with jet black hair lying dormant on the stairs. I was moving in the opposite direction I was facing. Catching sight of a terrifying hooded figure, I wailed. I was placed behind bars and the woman stood between myself and the green light . . ._

_Once more the image was spun. I found myself looking into the eyes of the sandy haired man, who smiled brightly at my attention. He waved a light pink rattle in front of my eyes. I caught sight of the curly haired man, he was holding a blue bundle. A baby. He waved an identical rattle in front of this bundle, but this rattle was a light blue. The other one, the rat-like man, stood in the corner watching us with trepidation in his eyes. I closed my eyes rather enjoying the peacefulness._

_When I opened my eyes once more I was in the same room, but the sandy haired man was gone. The rattle was gone. Instead I was in the arms of the man with jet black hair. He seemed terrified, but confident. He was thrusting me towards the woman I had seen. She had the blue bundle in her arms, but easily held me as well. Tears crept from her eyes, landing on my cheeks. The man screamed as an explosion occurred, he yelled at the women. She began running . . ._

I jerked straight up in bed, screaming and whimpering. The tears pooled in my eyes until I released them. Harry twitched slightly in his sleep at the commotion, but didn't wake. I crawled from my bed still weeping, in search of my father.

I saw a light from the living room, a signal that he was in his lab. I didn't even think to be polite and knock. I just slid the door open and searched the room for him. My tearful eyes finally found focus.

He suddenly opened his arms for me. I climbed onto his lap. We were sat in the chair behind his desk. He comfortingly drew his fingers through my hair in an attempt to calm me. I didn't completely understand the dream. Well, I did, he told me that the spurts of green light I saw were probably my memories of the night my mum and step-dad died, but I had never seen the other dreams before.

Just then, as I was thinking over the contents of my dream, I realized who I had seen. "Are you ready to tell me what happened? Was it the same dream as normal? Or something different again?" I thought deeply before answering. "Both, I think. I have a question. Who is that man? The new teacher I mean, that came to the school for the feast."

When he didn't answer I looked up at his face to see he was steadily glaring at the wall. "Why do you wish to know?"

"Well, I saw him in my dream. And other people as well, but he was one of the only I recognized, besides . . ." He looked down at me inquiringly, "Besides who?"

"Besides mum. I saw her. It was the same dream as normal, yes. But other dreams were mixed in. Almost as thought the events were out of order. But please tell me, did that man know our mum. Because I saw him in the dream with her." He peered at me over the brim of his nose before indulging me.

"He was an old friend of your step-father. I dislike him, personally because of . . . certain circumstances. He was rather close to your mother as well. You can get to know him if you would like, but don't expect me to indulge in any conversations with him. But I expect he would know quite a bit about the both of you from when you were first born." I smiled, thinking I could learn about my own and Harry's infanthood.

"So they were really close. He was playing with me I believe. He had a rattle." Dad smiled at me, sensing my excitement. "Yes, they were rather close. As I took it, your mother helped him through a difficult time in his life. She was uncommonly kind. This man though . . . I know him to be your . . . your godfather. I remember being told that Lily names him your godfather." I could feel my eyes widening in pure excitement of being able to meet someone else that connected me to my mother. A sudden question came across me though.

"Is he Harry's godfather as well? Or does Harry have a different one?" He quickly scowled. I knew it wasn't directed towards me. That was something I learned my first couple weeks. He makes unhappy faces quite a lot even if he isn't angered at you. "Well, no. He isn't Harry's godfather." I sat almost re emerging into my dream trying to remember the details.

"Oh! Oh! When I was sitting in my godfather's lap he was sitting in another man's lap. He had dark brown, curly hair and a mustache. Is that his godfather? Is he alive? Can Harry meet him?" Dad smiled sadly, as he does so often. "Yes, that is his godfather, I believe from the description you gave. And uh, Harry can't meet him. He . . . unfortunately passed away around the same time as your mother." I looked deeply into his eyes as he said this, I could tell it wasn't entirely truthful. I narrowed my eyes at him. He just shook his head, telling me to drop it.

We soon moved into our comfortable silence of potion making till Harry woke. Harry knew if I wasn't in our room when he woke that I was in here. I assisted my father for two hours on a pepper up potion for Poppy's stores. He constantly reminded me, smiling about my natural ability that I inherited from both parents. I always smiled at the comparison to him and my mum.

Then a sudden knocking sounded at the door. I looked to the clock that rested upon the wall. It was five in the morning. Who would be calling at a time like this. I knew it wasn't Harry because firstly he wouldn't knock and second the door the noise came from wasn't the door to our quarters.

Dad slipped hastily off his stool and went to open the door. Outside stood an older student, pajama bound. The girl had a robe wrapped tightly around her nightwear and looked quite nervous. "Professor Snape, sir, I was awoken a couple minutes ago by some troubled first years. They told me one of their dorm mates had taken ill due to homesickness. She is profusely sick and restroom bound. Couldn't get her away from the toilet long enough to get her to Madam Pomfrey, sir. Otherwise I wouldn't haven't bothered you with this."

My father nodded as though he'd done this a million times. "It's fine Ms. Capper, this isn't the first time a prefect has needed assistance with a first year. Let us go retrieve her. Come along, Anne. If you are to come, keep your distance and silence." I nodded politely. The girl just seemed to notice me in the room and smiled at me kindly.

As we walked through the maze of corridors my curiosity got the better of me, "What is your name?" The girl seemed shocked that I had spoken to her, but smiled at me with a great amount of kindness. "My name is Susan Capper, may I ask what your name is?" I smiled brightly at her. "My name is Anne Snape. How old are you?" I caught my dad's smile at me telling her my last name.

"I'm 16, I'm in my 6th year here. What about you?" I thought for a moment. If I would be attending Hogwarts the year after next, that's two years from now. "I'm nine years old. I will be a student in two years time." She smiled, "Do you know what house you want? I didn't know till I got sorted."

"I don't really mind, any house is quite fine. I've only seen the Hufflepuff and Slytherin common rooms though." She laughed at me sweetly, not at all condescending. "Well, you are lucky to have seen them at all. We didn't get to see any common rooms before we got sorted. I've actually only been in one other house's common room. Just by chance though. I happened to know where the Ravenclaw common room was and I assisted a first year on her way back. It was quite beautiful, full of books." I glowed at that knowledge. I now knew I had to beg Filius to show me sometime. As we came to the common room entrance we quieted down. We trailed behind my father's billowing robes.

We walked up the stairs in the back of the room to an oak door. He opened it quickly. There were four beds in the room. Only two of which were being occupied at the moment. Dad followed Susan into the restroom where one girl's head hung pitifully over the toilet while one girl her age comfortingly rubbed her shoulders.

"Ms. Patrick, you may return to your bed. Ms. Capper, if you and Anne would journey down to the Hospital Wing to inform Madam Pomfrey of the arrival that would be deeply appreciated." Susan nodded politely and reached her hand out to me. I grasped it and began to follow her out. I caught sight of my father handing the little girl vials to drink from his robes. I swelled with pride at having helped make some of those.


	22. Chapter 22

We walked swiftly and surely down the empty halls. "So, do you like Hogwarts so far? I've never seen you before, so I'm just assuming it's your first time here." I nodded understanding. "Yes, it's quite amazing. The stairs are tricky though. So is Peeves. I didn't like the whispering though last night. People were talking about me and my brother."

"I can understand that being aggravating. I'm in no way trying to defend the whisperers, but I'm assuming they were merely curious." I nodded.

We had finally reached the Hospital Wing and Susan knocked on Poppy's door to wake her. We heard rustling on the other side of the door. It finally opened as Poppy was tying her robe over her nightwear.

"How can I help you? . . . Anne, what are you doing here with . . . Ms. Capper?" Poppy stared at the situation curiously. Susan answered the two questions though.

"Hello Madam Pomfrey, I apologize for calling at this hour. Professor Snape sent us both to inform you a sick first year is on her way. I would have taken her directly here, but she couldn't get very far from the toilet without running back. Professir Snape should be just around the bend though behind us. He wanted us to come ahead and prepare you, ma'am."

Poppy nodded getting into business mode, she was muttering under her breath as she rummaged through her cabinet. By the time dad brought the girl in and she was under Poppy's meticulous care it was already nearing seven.

"Ms. Capper, it is nearing time for breakfast. Could Anne walk with you back to your common room as you prepare for the school day and you walk her to the teacher's breakfast table?" Susan nodded, but added in a question of her own. "Sir, if she would like to and you were to allow it, she could sit with me at breakfast. I have potions for my first class, so she could walk with me there as well." Dad contemplated this. He looked at me questioningly, I nodded escaticly. "Very well." I smiled brightly and hugged his leg tightly. Before we left he quickly transfigured my nightwear into a green ruffled shirt and blue shorts.

I recaptured hold of Susan's hand and we set off for the common room. She made jokes the whole journey. I quite liked Susan. She was almost like an older sister.

As we entered the common room, many people stared at me. She seemed rather flustered being in her nightwear. She pulled me along to the stairs we traveled on a few hours ago, but we went past the first five doors. She pulled me into the dormitory and pointed for me to sit on her bed while she got ready for the day. There were three other girls in there that merely stared at me. I wished they would have just spoken. Susan fixed the issue though.

"Everyone, this is Anne. She'll be attending breakfast with us. Anne, that over there is Daphne Panker, there is Macilyn Bulstrode. I believe she has a sister you age. Then over there with the ponytail is Ella Olga." They all waved at me and I returned the gesture shyly. "I'll introduce you to my sister later. She's my twin, in Ravenclaw." I nodded, smiling. I was still fascinated by the Ravenclaw common room.

Susan quickly got ready. Her hair hung in loose curls, she wore her Slytherin green with pride, and she had the brightest, kindest smile. She was so pretty. So were all the other girls, except Macilyn. She had more of a boyish build, it seemed. Broad shoulders and what not.

Susan picked her school bag off the floor and it hung off her shoulder. She extended her hand to me and I grasped it, hopping off her bed. Macilyn and Ella contiued to work on their appearances, but Daphne followed us.

"So, Anne, once again this is Daphne. Daphne is my best friend." Daphne smiled sweetly at me as Susan had. I extended my other hand to her and she happily took it. More people were sitting in the common room now and most eyes were resting on me. Daphne and Susan tried to block me from view, but failed.

They quickly pulled me from the peering eyes in the common room. Daphne, I learned quickly, was a complete jokester, more so than Susan. She loved making me laugh. She had great jokes too. They were both great. As we reached the Great Hall I noticed that it was quite empty. I guess it was still early. I asked Daphne what the time was and she informed me just past eight. Susan told me they had till nine to finish breakfast on school days, they had to be in classes at 9:15, unless you had a free period.

They hid me from view quite successfully until they got to the Slytherin table. They sat on either side of me. They motioned the food spread across the table and they told me to dig in. I noticed some very sugary items on the table, but I was able to control myself and got some toast, eggs, and pumpkin juice. Daphne seemed very surprised by my choices.

"Wow, Anne. You either have fairly bland taste buds or you have more self control than Susan and I together." I smiled at her. "Well, my dad thinks dessert for breakfast is a bad habit. He won't get mad, but I know he doesn't like it. Once he glared at Albu- Professor Dumbledore for giving me a sticky bun. But it's not bad, if we eat well throughout the day, we get dessert after dinner!"

Daphne smiled at my excitement, "The professors allow you to call them by their first names?" I nodded. She seemed amazed, "Well, you must be quite close with them." I nodded, smiling. More students started filing in and sitting around us. The boy across from me was named Thomas Childers and to the left of him Noah Olga. Macilyn sat on his right and Ella Olga to the right of her. For some reason I found Noah and Ella's last name amusing. But I would never say that to their faces.

They all were very kind and smiled happily. They took turns telling me jokes. I could tell this friend group was very lighthearted. The youngest was Noah. He was Ella's little brother, but only by a little over a year. He was in fifth year. Everyone was very kind and sweet.

I looked up to the teachers, many smiled to see me sitting with the students. I spotted Hagrid and he waved to me. I smiled and waved back.

"Tell me you aren't waving at that oaf!" I narrowed my eyes to find where the voice had come from. A muscular boy with brown hair and a sneer, glared at me. I was about to tell him about when Noah spoke for me.

"Oh shove off, Flint! The girl can wave to whoever she wants. Leave 'er alone. Besides, I'm the brother of the quidditch team captain. I can always bring information that no one wants a prejudiced sodding fourth year on the team!" Flint glared from me to Noah, but went back to his meal. I smiled thankfully at Noah. He just nodded, "Ignore 'im. He makes the prejudice against our house seem real. You'll hear bad things 'bout us, but most of us are good people. Stay away from Flint's crowd though, they're all gits."

Finally we wrapped up breakfast, I grasped Susan's extended hand. Daphne was not attending potions, so she didn't come with us. As we walked back to the dungeons, I noticed a pin that was visible on Susan's robes.

"Oi, Susan? What is that on your robes, the pin?" She looked down at her clothing as if she didn't know what I spoke of, then realization spread across her face.

"This is a prefect badge. That means I have the power to take points from students if they are causing trouble, it is also a sign that people can come to me with their troubles before bothering a professor. Like last night. Ms. Patrick came and found me so I could deem it necessary before retreiving Professor Snape." I nodded following along with her words.

"I hope I get that one day! How do you get that job?" She grinned aat my enthuisiam, "Well, you have to be well behaved. Have good grades and the teachers have to know they can rely on you, should they need you."

We then reached the potions classroom. "Alright, you go on in."

"Are you not coming in, too?" She shook her head, "Students have to wait outside till class begins." I nodded my understanding and slipped inside. My father sat at the desk with Harry muching on toast by his side. I completely forgot about inviting Harry to breakfast, but he seemed happy where he was.

My father smiled at my content face. "Did you have fun with Ms. Capper, Anne?" I nodded my head vigorously. "I shall thank her later for letting you tag along. Alright then, here is your packet for the day. You will be going to Minerva's classroom first. Then go to lunch with her. I'll see you there. After lunch go with Filius and then to dinner with him. If a student asks you to eat with them, you are allowed, but wait until they ask for your presence. What I mean Anne is to wait for Susan to invite you back. Alright, you better hurry along now if you want to make it before her class begins."

He handed us both our packets and we scurried out of the classroom. I waved to Susan, Thomas, and Macilyn as we raced by towards Minerva's classroom.

We darted in and out of many groups of students trying to make it to their classes on time. We were very noticable because of our size and the fact that we weren't draped in robes. We finally came upon Minerva's classroom door. Many students were waiting outside. They looked about fourteen and I caught sight of that Flint boy. They all stared at us as we slipped into the classroom.

As we crept in Minerva looked up to yell at the student that came in early, until she realized who it was. She smiled and pointed towards the desks she put against the wall near her desk. "Go on, lass, begin your work. You as well, Harry dear."

We sat in our chairs and pulled out our quills and ink. Harry and I began the mathematics portion of our packet as the students began to file in. All the students stared at us intently. Only the Slytherins' eyes didn't linger for too long.

"Welcome students, to your fourth year of Transfiguration. We have a lot to cover this year. I hope you read the book I have set for you to buy. Pass forward your summer homework as well. Any questions?" She looked over the class. It was a repeat of last night. Every student that wasn't Slytherin glanced at us questioningly. But Minerva, like Severus, refused to answer an unverbalized question.

Once again, one brave soul raised their hand. He wore a red tie, symbolizing Gryffindor house, the house of bravery and courage. "Yes, Mr. Greene. What is your question?"

The boy looked timidily between us and Minerva. I tried to focus on my work, but the fact they were talking about us forced me to listen. Harry spared no effort trying to not pay attention. He watched the showdown.

"Um . . . uh, well, uh" The poor boy couldn't even spit it out. So much for a house of bravery. "W-who . . . are they?" Minerva frowned at the boys' stuttery, probably wondering where the lack of courage did indeed come from.

"These are, as the Slytherins know I'm sure, Professor Snape's children." This sent murmurs through the room. "Quiet, please. They will be joining us during our classes every couple of days while they attend to their own schooling. Now back to our lesson-"

The day continued with much of the same response. Every class one stuttering student would ask about us and the same shocked response exploded. By the last class before lunch, the students had already heard the rumors of who our father was. Everyone truly thought we were Pomona's grandchildren. Daphne and Susan were both in the last class before lunch. The both greeted me kindly before returning to their desks.

"Are those the girls you ate breakfast with?" Harry whispered to me. I nodded.

We were actually listening to Minerva's lecture now. We had finished the first half of our packet and we wanted to save the second half for our time in Filius's class. As the lecture came to a close Daphne and Susan walked back up to our desks.

"Hello Anne and you must be her brother. What is your name?" Harry smiled shyly, "I'm Harry." The both grinned brightly, "Pleased to meet you, Harry. Would you both like to join us for lunch? You're welcome to. And don't worry Harry it won't be all girls sitting with us." Harry smiled, as did I. We both nodded.

"Ms. Capper, Ms. Panker, what are you both still doing in here?"

"Minerva, they've asked us to join them for lunch, can we please? Dad said it was alright for us to eat at house tables." She nodded, happy we were making friends. Harry and I smiled and thanked her. We grabbed our school items and dashed after the girls. They caused both Harry and I to giggle the entire way to the Great Hall.

By this time the entire school knew who we were. Most all were surprised we had such a different demeanor than our father's public one. He was apparently the most hated teacher in the school according to the other houses. Not the Slytherins though. They said the reason he favored them in class was to even the playing fields. Whatever that meant.

We enjoyed lunch with my new friends. Noah and Thomas both took a liking to Harry, he sat in between them. Macilyn was starting to join in with the group more now that she was used to me. She was very shy, but so was I sometimes.

Nearing the end of lunch, Filius ventured from the staff table towards the Slytherins to retrieve us. We followed him out of the student exit because it was a faster way to his classroom.

His classes were not unlike Minerva's, meaning that students asked about us each and every class. His last class of the day came. We were finished with our packets and watched the class perform floating charms, or at least try to. This class was composed of first year Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Near the end of class the twins I had spotted yesterday in the Great Hall. They were setting off a dung bomb. It smelled awful! I would have told, but laughter came from Filius. All the students laughed.

"Well, you just made my day! I've been waiting for the first prank of term all day! Don't make it a constant thing though, whoever did it." Filius chortled some more. "Dismissed!"

I stared at the twins as they packed their belongings. One caught my eye and I almost gasped. Looking back at me, I saw the same green eyes I saw last night. I gathered my things and turned to go ask them, but they were already gone.

"Alright, you two, good day it has been! Come along, dinner will be served soon." This time we traveled through the teachers entrance. Our dad was already in his seat and waiting for us. I seated myself beside him.

Once I was full, I began picking at my plate and glancing around the room. I curiously looked down the table towards where I knew my godfather was. I caught him looking back at me and we both immediately looked different ways.

Was he suspicious, did he know it was me? I would have to ask dad permission to speak to him. But he gave his permission already. I just need to find a good time to speak to him.


	23. Chapter 23

Dinner was a bit odd. People kept throwing us curious stares, as if they didn't know what to think. The name Snape ran its course through the hall like wildfire. It did seem that everyone and their brother knew who we were.

Harry and I were quite tired of all the whispering. Dad promised us it would end sooner or later. He even chuckled when we told him of some of the dumb struck faces we came across. Some of these people are just mental. Well, I guess the teachers did stare at us as well, at first. But it was fifteen people compared to hundreds. They also didn't publicly show their disgust, like we had seen a couple Gryffindors displaying.

I tried not to take their harsh words to heart and tried to remember that dad did want to be the most hated teacher in school. He explained it all to us before the students arrived. He smirked as he told us that they would share awful stories of him, call him the bat of the dungeon. Some people . . . even think he's a vampire. I mean, would that make me one too?

I could feel eyes boring into me. I turned ever so slightly to once again see, the sandy haired man staring at me. I tried to ignore it, but I think he recognized me. Well, how could he? I was a baby the last time we met. But everyone tells me that I'm the spitting image of my mother. Does that mean that he recognized me based on my similarities to her?

Dinner came to a close and the students slowly trickled out. Daphne Susan, Macilyn, Thomas, Ella, and Noah all waved to Harry and I. I really liked Susan and Daphne. They were very sweet. Macilyn was also sweet, but more closed off. Ella and Noah were just quiet, except when someone offended them. And Thomas was extremely talkative, but in a good way.

About half the teachers rose from their places to return to their homes. Dad remained seated along with the other half of the teachers. They all waited for Albus to give them the halls to monitor. I hoped we didn't get whatever hall Peeves was on.

Albus quickly distributed pieces of parchment informing the teachers what halls they would be walking. Dad was standing near the table reading over his destination. I don't think he noticed the sandy haired man and Albus trailing their way over.

"Good evening, Severus. Nice first day of classes?" Albus smiled at him, peering over his half moon spectacles. Severus noticed with anger who was with him. "No, I had unresponsive first years blowing cauldrons across my classroom." Albus frowned, a bit sarcastically.

"Ahh, that is quite unfortunate. Well, the thought occurred to me. Monitoring the halls with two children must have its difficulties. So I have asked Mr. Remus Lupin here to maybe assist you. He can walk with one child, perhaps Anne, and that saves you the trouble of having two children walking the halls of this historic castle without one adult for each of them." Severus glared at Albus angrily. Dad informed me that Albus was typically a meddlesome old fool, even if he was declared a genius by the wizarding community.

Dad's face softened when he turned his attention to me, silently asking. I nodded trying not to show too much excitement. I just really enjoyed learning about our past and hopefully my father understood that yearning I had. He sighed deeply at my answer. "Very, well." Albus smiled brightly, as did Mr. Lupin.

Dad swept out of the hall with Harry jumping around behind him, waving at me. I giggled at how mental Harry looked. I was left with Albus and Mr. Lupin, Albus gestured for us to begin introductions.

"Uh, hello, my name is Remus Lupin. I'm the D.A.D.A. professor here." I nodded timidly, "My name is Anne Snape." He seemed surprised at the last name.

"Well, I bid you both good night. I best be off. Cornelius has gotten himself into a tad of trouble and I assume I must bail him out." Mr. Lupin nodded and bid Albus good night, I ran forward and hugged one of Albus' long legs. He smiled childishly at me. "Get along, get along, you both best be monitoring."

Mr. Lupin nodded. He smiled at me and gestured for me to follow him. We walked down the halls silently. I could almost tell he wanted to speak to me, so I made it easier.

"What kind of magic do you perform in your class?" He seemed thankful that I had started the conversation. "Well, I teach students how to fight dark magic and or wizards."

"Wicked!" He chuckled deeply at my reaction. "So, you are Snape's daughter, are you? I never imagined him as the fatherly type. I always thought he was particularly stuck to his craft."

"Well, he is the potions teacher. So he can still work on his craft while having us around. He let's me assist him sometimes. I think potions will be my favorite class. I think your class might be Harry's." Remus was silent for a moment, deep in thought.

"You said Harry, do you mean that's your brother's name?" I nodded as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anne, if you don't mind my asking, is Severus your adopted father?" I looked up to him. I shook my head and he seemed to relax a bit, but still was tense.

"May I also ask, who is your mother?" I sighed deeply. I didn't really want to talk about this with someone who wasn't my father. "My mother died years ago, I've never met her. Well, I have, but I don't remember. But her and my step-father died when I was one, I think. Her maiden name I believe was Lily Evans. But after she married our stepfather, her name was Lily Potter." Remus stopped short at my words.

He seemed to be nearly hyperventilating. He was deep in thought once more. Many expressions passed over his face. Anger, sadness, and pain.

"Are you alright, sir?" He looked up to me cautiously. "So you say James Potter isn't your biological father? That doesn't make sense. He cared for you so. Did he know?"

"Yes, he knew. Dad says he couldn't thank him enough. He said he found a newfound respect for our stepfather that night. Because he knew we weren't his, but he still died to protect us." I said the last bit rather pitifully. Talking about them just brings a bout of sadness, but at the same time I knew I had to if I wanted to learn more about them from this man.

"How come they never told us of your true parentage?" I thought on this question until I came upon a reasonable answer. "I believe they didn't tell anyone because our father didn't know of us until after our mother died. She didn't want him to find out about us till he finally lost contact with all his old associates after the war." He nodded. "I remembered you. I mean I had a dream last night. You were there, so was mum, my stepfather, a dark and curly haired man, and a very rat-like man."

He looked shocked at what I just revealed. "I asked my dad about it, he told me that you . . . that you are my godfather. Can you tell me about Harry's godfather? I mean dad told me you weren't his as well." He seemed to realize what I was saying and smiled brightly, but then almost dark again.

"I guess, I am your godfather. Severus is alright with that?" I nodded. "Well, um . . . Harry's godfather was a complete jokester. He loved quidditch, pranking people, and making his friends laugh. I do miss the old him."

"I'm sorry I brought him up. It must be hard talking about a friend that has passed away." He looked at me bewildered, "What do you mean passed away? He's not dead."

"What do you mean? My dad told me this morning when I asked about him, that the man that was Harry's godfather had died, that my mother and stepfather's friend had died."

"Well, that is true, I believe, in a manner of speaking. He was never the same again after the war started and he got himself into a bit of trouble. I could never speak to him again. But in a manner of speaking he did die, the man that was friends with James, Peter, and I, just died." He seemed rather somber. I nodded, but slightly irritated that my dad lied to me.

"Why would my father lie to me? Why not just tell me the truth?"

"Maybe, he was just trying to protect you. Not everything ends well in the world. That's something all children have to learn." I scoffed at that. I know all about unfair. I lived it for eight solid years. He looked at me curiously, but ignored the noise.

"So, moving on from that subject, do you have any questions about your parents? I'm sure Severus told you all about your mother, but has he told you much about James?" I shook my head.

"He's told me that I look very much like my mother. He rarely talks about James. I don't believe they liked each other, but he respects him for what he did. He gave me a locket with a picture of her and dad in it. He also gave me a book with pictures of her when they were children and adults. I've never seen James before though, but I'd like to learn about him."

"Well, you do look like your mother. The spitting image. You mother was an uncommonly kind witch, there's no other way to put it. She cared for and loved everyone, no matter how damaged. She was brilliant, could do potions, charms, transfiguration, she could do it all. James however, well, he was another story. He had a knack for trouble, everywhere he went. Pranks were his craft. He loved making people laugh, even if his pranks could end rather cruelly. He didn't seem to know where to draw the line. James looks quite like Harry, but Harry now that I think about it, also looks like Severus. James and Severus don't look similar, but have some of the same features." I nodded grasping onto every word he spoke.

"Lily and Severus were inseparable during school. I believe they knew each other before they arrived. Never before had I seen such house unity. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin that were best friends. It made everyone go mental, especially James, who had a crush on your mother. I believe most every boy did. It was rare you came across a witch as talented as her." I smiled deeply, wishing to meet her more and more with every word he spoke.

"Can you tell me about Peter? I think you said that was his name?" Remus nodded almost as though he was in pain. "Peter, I didn't think much of in school. He was cowardly for a Gryffindor. Hid behind James for everything. I wish I didn't think so little of him then. He confronted a very dark wizard and unfortunately didn't make it out. But he stood his ground for as long as he could." I nodded, thinking of the bravery this group had.

My mother who wouldn't stand aside, my stepfather who died to protect us, Peter who died standing up for himself, and Remus who lost all his friends. I promised myself I would become that friend.

"Tell me about yourself," I said. He looked almost startled. "Well, there's not much. I'm thirty years old. I graduated Hogwarts over a decade ago. I traveled the world looking for certain plants during those years and then Dumbledore offered me this post." I smiled at him and he returned the gesture. "Now you tell me about yourself."

"Um, I'm nine. So's Harry. We start Hogwarts in two years. We lived with our Aunt and Uncle for a few years, then dad found us. I live here. I'm scared of Peeves and I really like Fang, Hagrid's dog." He laughed at my last two facts.

"Well, you shouldn't be scared of Peeves. There are easy ways to get rid of him." I continued to speak animatedly and he listened to every word I spoke. He loved hearing about things I liked to do. He kept reminding me how much I was like my mother. Well, like both my parents really. He said I had mum's friendly demeanor and both parents' talents.

Finally as it reached time to go home, we headed towards the dungeons.

"You don't have to come with me in. You get rather lost if you don't know how to get back from our house." He smiled kindly. "Yes, well, I'm not going to let you go alone."

"I'll go with her." A voice floated from the air, as the ghost materialized. "Baron!" I cried with excitement. "I haven't seen you in days." The ghost chuckled at me.

"I've been containing Peeves' damage, dear lady. Much harder to do with students around. But I will float with you back to your quarters, I was heading to that deep part of the dungeons anyway." I smiled brightly at the Bloody Baron. I checked with Remus first to make sure it was alright. He nodded and sent us off.

Remus POV

I watched quietly as my newly found goddaughter talked animatedly with the Bloody Baron walking down the halls of the dungeon. She was just like her mother. To say I was shocked when I found out her true heritage is an understatement.

She was lively, seemed wise beyond her years, and very curious. Which is acceptable in her case as she grew up not knowing one parent. I saw the way Severus acted around them. I think he's good to them. I also felt as though I owed him, from all the years we publicly tortured him. Well, I didn't participate, but I never told on James and Sirius. And Sirius, she was so curious about him, for the sake of her twin. Worried he might me jealous that she had a godfather while he did not. I also felt rather bad that I contradicted what Severus said about Sirius to the girl.

I believe it will all work out though. I walked surely down the hall, not noticing the rat that hid in the corners of the dark corridors.


	24. Chapter 24

Anne POV

I spoke happily to Baron and he was very kind to me. He laughed at all my jokes and vice versa. He was one of my favorite ghosts. Sir Nick and Helena were my other favorites. I met Helena when I was off exploring the castle the week previous.

_I trailed down the winding corridors, happily. I came across an interesting part of the castle. There were pillars everywhere and from few you could peek out upon the grounds. I was staring out of one of the few, when I saw silver apparatus in my peripheral vision. I turned to a beautiful woman floating a few inches above the ground. She hid shyly behind a pillar, staring at me cautiously. _

_I trailed over to her slowly and she backed away. "It's ok, it's ok. What's your name? I'm Anne." She peered at me curiously and inquiringly. The gears seemed to be working in her head._

"_My name is Helena Ravenclaw. I am the ghost of Ravenclaw tower." She still appeared shy, but I was overjoyed that she even answered. I smiled brightly at her, this seemed to ease her tension. "Why are you here? Student presence is not due for another week, although you seem much too young."_

"_I live here now, ma'am. I am too young, I'm nine years old. I live here with my father and brother, my father teaches here." She looked quite surprised, "I did not know any of the professors to have children. Who is your father?"_

"_My father is Severus Snape, potions professor, and head of Slytherin house." She nodded, an odd expression flashed across her face. "I did not know Severus to have children. I have known him since he was a boy. He was rather quiet when he attended Hogwarts, would spend much time with me, here. I have not seen much of him in the past years. But your politeness resembles his own." I smiled kindly at her._

"_Thank you. Why have I never seen you before, ma'am? With the rest of the ghosts." She seemed to tense suddenly. "Firstly, don't dub me ma'am, Helena is fine. The other ghosts, I do not believe enjoy my presence." I frowned._

"_If I may ask . . . Helena, why would you believe that? You are so kind." She smiled almost ruefully at me._

"_Thank you, Anne. I have a rather odd relation to them. They all blame me for my mother's death and unhappiness and lack of an heir."_

"_Why would they do that? What happened?" She seemed to shy away, but answered non the less. _

"_Have you met the . . . the Bloody Baron? Yes, well he and I have a rather complicated history. He and I were betrothed. My mother, Rowena, I believe you have heard of her, planned said betrothal. Sir Roman was his name then. My mother adored him, I on the other hand did not. I wanted to explore the world. He wanted to settle down at Hogwarts, the place I had been trapped for my entire life and ironically death. Because of my lack of love towards him, I ran away, the only logical thing a trapped nineteen year old girl would do. Little did I know that my mother was on her deathbed. Very sickly. I was hidden, I thought well. Mother sent Sir Roman to find me. He was infatuated with me and wished to marry me, so he had no reservations to fulfill her dying wish. He found me. Dragged me back to the Forbidden Forest, where I fought him. He grew angry and . . . simply killed me. He didn't mean to, he lost control. Then, minutes after he killed me, he killed himself, as to join me. Now, here I am locked in the home of my killer. He finally stopped coming to see me. The other ghosts blame my mother's illness on the stress of my abandonment. I'm sure you will as well."_

"_Of course not, Helena. Everyone makes mistakes, not that I believe your intentions to be mistaken. You shouldn't have been forced to marry someone you didn't love. You should have been allowed to explore the world. The other ghosts are not right to blame you for such things." She smiled kindly at me and we continued speaking for the rest of the afternoon._

The Baron and I continued walking through the dark dungeons when I chose to ask him about Helena. "Baron, why did you kill the Grey Lady?" He seemed shocked that I asked such a question, but then his tension eased into understanding.

"Been talking to Helena, have you? She told you? She never talks to anyone, must really like you." I smiled with pride at that. "It was an accident, please do not think too poorly of me Anne. I was deeply in love with her, but the feeling was not mutual. She broke my heart. I pulled her home to her mother. In the forest she told me she didn't love me and my rage took control of me. I didn't realize what I had done, till she was gone. I killed myself then. I couldn't grasp living without her." I nodded, I didn't fully understand the concept of that type of love. It must be powerful though to cause that kind of harm.

We finally reached my destination. Baron bid me goodnight and went floating on down the hall. I whispered the password to the portrait and climbed in. The living room was empty, but the lights were on. I checked the clock, eleven. Dad and Harry should be back by now. Harry was probably in our room and dad in his labs so I stopped there first.

I slipped in the room to see him sitting over a potion. "You're back? Good. Did Lupin walk you back? He'll get lost trying to get out." He chuckled. "No, he didn't walk me back. We came across Baron at the entrance to the dungeons and he walked with me. Or floated, I guess. I told Remus that Baron would walk me back because he would have gotten lost." Dad nodded, almost disappointed.

"Dad?" He didn't look up from his potion, "Hmm?"

"Is Harry's godfather alive?" He stopped what he was doing. He turned his head slightly to look at me. "What did Lupin tell you about him?"

"He didn't mean to, please don't blame him. If anything I tricked him. I was asking him about Harry's godfather. I thought they were friends from what I saw in my dream. So I asked him what he was like. He sounded sad when he spoke of him, so I apologized and told him it must be hard to speak of a passed on friend. He looked to me like I was crazy and told me that he was alive, but wouldn't tell me much further. Said he was a jokester, loved to prank people, and just became very odd when the war began. Why did you lie to me? I'm not angry, just trying to understand."

He nodded, he looked angry, but suppressed it for my sake.

"Anne, this man did an extremely awful thing. I was trying to protect you from that." I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked like he was hiding something. "What did he do?" I was barely able to whisper this. "Anne, I can't-"

"What did he do!" I screamed at him, not able to control myself. He stared at me, completely shocked. I was about to rant to him how I deserved to know, when I noticed a stray tear trail down his cheek. I stopped short.

He looked up at me, his eyes full of misery. I wanted to help, but I didn't know how. "Please."

"Sirius Black. That was his name. Your stepfather and him were inseparable. Did absolutely everything together, like brothers, they were. You and Harry were born four years after we all graduated from Hogwarts. By then, the war was full force. The Dark Lord was trying to find Lily and James, desperately. They were very public with their hate for him. . . . Your parents had a charm on them, called the fidelius charm. It hides them from everyone except their secret keeper, but their secret keeper can share them secret, making them findable. The Dark Lord found Sirius Black, their secret keeper-" More tears crept from his eyes.

"What did he do?" I whispered through the tears.

He nodded his head, "He sold them out. He told him where they were. Where you were. I went to your home as soon as I could after I found out he came after you. I was too late." I took a shaky deep breath. "That's not all, is it? Tell me everything." He shook his head at me, but still answered.

"Your parents had another friend, Peter Pettigrew. A cowardly boy, but he grew up. He confronted Sirius, his old best friend. There were thirteen muggle witnesses of the event. Black killed his friend and all thirteen muggles before the Ministry contained him. He's in prison, a maximum security prison, Azkaban."

"So, he's a murderer. He practically killed our mum. Us. How could he?"

Dad looked at me sadly, "The Dark Lord has ways of convincing people to do his will, but I think Black was a Death Eater all along. His whole family worshipped the Dark Lord. I'm sorry, Anne." I nodded my head, swallowing harshly.

"I think I'm going on to bed now. Don't worry, I won't tell Harry. He doesn't need to know." I slipped off my chair and out of the room before he could say any more. I ran to the loo quickly. I closed the door behind me and the lock clicked. I seated myself in the tub and cried harshly. I cried until I fell asleep.

Hello Everyone,

I know dramatic and short chapter, I will update again soon. Please comment. Who wants to start seeing the Weasley or more of Malfoy.

-Bookblaster


	25. Chapter 25

_I was sitting comfortably on a lush carpet. I was staring around a dark room, barely visible. A form slowly emerged from the shadows. _

_He had dark curly locks. He had an unexplainable expression on his face, almost evil. A smirk was growing as he stalked towards me. _

_Behind him walked the robed man I'd seen so many times. They both grinned wickedly. I couldn't move from where I was sat. They both stalked around me like vultures a dead animal._

_A noise sounded from behind me, a door opening. The robed man backed away into the shadows once more. The curly haired man's grin changed from one of wickedness to one of kindness in a split second. _

_A red haired woman came into view. She seated herself before me. Then a man with jet black hair behind her. They were both sat facing me, smiling. Just smiling and . . . happy. I got a good look in their faces. Spotted every detail._

_The curly haired man smiled kindly with every turn of their heads, but smiled wickedly at me. I wanted to scream, I wanted to warn them. _

_The robed man reemerged from the shadows, nodding to the curly haired man. He pulled a knife from the air and stalked forward to his friend's unsuspecting faces. He plunged the knife deep into the women's back. She gasped deeply. The jet black haired man unfortunately kept smiling at me, he didn't seem to notice the blood spilling from her. Not until the same happened to him. The knife plunging into his chest._

_The woman collapsed limply to the floor and the man followed her soon after. The attacker continued forwards toward me. The knife was dug deeply into my stomach. I peered down to see the blood spurting from my own body._

_I looked up to see him laughing with the robed man, a dead body beneath him. The rat-like man._

I cried out as I came into consciousness. I looked around to see I was in the living room. Dad appeared to have been reading the prophet, but was peering at me concerned.

I gasped for air as the tears bled from my eyes. I looked around tensely as the salty water blurred my vision.

I felt warm arms embracing me. Keeping me safe from the nightmares that plagued my sleep. I sighed shakily as I calmed. A hand brushing through my hair. But I couldn't stop the images flashing to the forefront of my mind, every time I closed my eyes.

"What happened?" I didn't want to explain. He'd feel guilty, guilty for telling me. I shook my head. "I know it's hard to share, but I shared what I didn't want to with you."

"It wasn't the same. I mean I saw them die, d-die again, but not the same way. They were sitting with me. They were so happy. I tried to warn them. Sirius Black and a man in a black robe stood behind them. The robed one whispered to him, instructing him. He pulled out a k-knife . . . he pulled it out . . . and stuck it in her back and then his back. T-then . . . he came over to me and pushed it through my stomach. It stung, but almost didn't even hurt. I watched as they bled and fell to the floor, then I watched myself do the same."

He held my head close to his chest. I listened to his heart. Breathing when he did.

"I shouldn't have told you. It's my fault." I sputtered. "No, no. I asked and that means it's my fault. I begged you to tell me." I felt him nodding against my head.

"Why do you think you saw that? What was the reasoning?" I thought deeply.

"I don't know. I guess I blamed him after what you told me. That he was the real face of their killer." He nodded again, "Why don't we go make a potion."

"What potion?" He coughed a bit, "Um, I can't tell you. It is a very . . . secret potion. But you can help me make it." I pulled away and smiled.

We left the living room and strode to the lab. We worked on the mysterious potion again till a loud knocking came from the hall door. It was now four in the morning. Dad stood from his stool and went to open the door. There, a very startled Susan stood with a boy beside her.

"Mr. Lewis, Ms. Capper, what are you doing here, again?" He asked. The two teens looked very nervous.

"Sir, Reggie Burton has been given something. We don't know what it is, but he has been acting so odd. I believe it could be a love potion, he thinks every girl that walks by him is Mary Anne Walker. We've boarded her up in her dorm, but he's acting very inappropriately. I've got Thomas Childers containing him."

"Do you have any idea who could have slipped him something Ms. Capper?" She shook her head.

"Sir, I believe I know what happened. I was with Reggie, see. He was eating these jam filled chocolates from a girl. I believe the note said Macilyn Bulstrode. But after he finished eating one Mary Anne walked by, started talking to him. He looked in her eyes and just jumped 'er. The poor lass was terrified. I pulled him off 'er. Orla Adams was near and pulled her up to the dorms. I yelled for her to get Susan. Thomas helped me hold him down. Every girl that walked by he would scream Mary Anne's name. It was terrifying. But Thomas is holding him down in our dorm now." He nodded thinking.

"Anne, you know where the cure is, grab it. Take Ms. Capper with you. I'll go with you Mr. Lewis, take me to Mr. Burton and I'll see if we can give him some calming drought." Dad swept out of the room with Lewis. Susan stood waiting for me to do something.

I jumped into action, I grasped Susan's hand. I pulled her with me into our quarters. She looked around curiously. I dropped her hand quickly and ran to a shelf, looking through the vials I now knew by heart. I picked up a solid black tube. It still had the liquid in it. I picked it up off the shelf and ran back to grab Susan's hand and pulled her out of our quarters.

"I never imagined Professor Snape's living quarters to be so . . . normal." I chuckled and smiled at her. I continued to drag her on down the corridor. We reached the spot of wall that was the entrance. She muttered the password and we climbed in. I heard hollering coming from the boy's stairs. I looked to Susan questioningly and she nodded. We trailed up the stairs until we came to the door the noise crept from. I opened it cautiously to see two boys trying to hold down another, while dad tried to get the boy to swallow the calming potion. The boy spit it out as soon as it went in. Then he noticed Susan and I.

"Mary Anne! Mary Anne!" He seemed to grow his strength and pushed both boys off him with ease. He barreled straight towards me.

Susan POV

We walked in to see the horrifying sight of Reggie being restrained by his friends. Anne looked terrified. I didn't blame her.

Reggie spit out whatever Snape gave him and looked directly at us. He got the gleam in his eyes. I didn't understand, almost love, but not quite. His eyes got angry, he easily pushed Thomas and Leopold off him. He took off straight for Anne. He pulled her into his arms tightly and ran for the door.

Snape seemed at a loss for words. He didn't move a muscle, just a horrified look on his face as he seemed to realize what had happened.

Snape started looking around wildly and the boys looked like they didn't know what happened.

"Ms. Capper, please go back to my quarters. Wait in the living room area. You may sleep on the couch, read a book, complete work. Wait for my son to wake. Tell him Anne and I will hopefully be back soon. Take him to breakfast and there he will go with Professor McGonagall. You may go to your dorm to get your things and change into your robes. Tell Mary Anne Walker to stay in her dorm until I retrieve her, meaning she will miss her classes today if I do not tell her otherwise. Mr. Lewis you will go inform Madam Pomfrey there might be future residents in her care. Mr. Childers go to Professor Dumbledore's office and inform him of what has happened."

He swept out of the dorm room and the three of us just stared at each other.

"Someone tell me what the bloody hell just happened. Bit odd, innit? Was that little girl with you his daughter?" I nodded my head tentatively. I was nervous. I was nervous because Snape looked nervous. He told us once in a lecture. Love potions can be considered the most powerful and dangerous potions in the world. I looked up to Leopold Lewis who was questioning me. "Go on now. Go do your jobs. We don't want to get into any trouble for not doing what was asked of us. Go along now."

That seemed to knock some sense into them both. They jumped up and ran from the dorm. I followed and walked up to the girl's dorms. I walked into the fifth year dorms. Orla sat with a terrified Mary Anne in her arms. She wasn't crying, just shocked.

I patted her knee comfortingly. Orla shook her head at me. "Mary Anne, you need to stay in your room until Snape comes to tell you it's alright. Reggie got . . . out of control. He took someone. He thinks it's you. But Snape said to not leave until he tells you it is alright. Do you understand?" She didn't seem to register anything I said. "Orla?" Orla nodded her head and continued brushing her fingers through Mary Anne's hair.

I nodded once more and went to my dorm to change into my uniform. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I grabbed my school bag and a book. When I was finished I ran from my room. I ran down the hall back to Snape's office. The door was unlocked and from there I went to the quarters. I sat on the couch and waited for Harry.

Four & a Half Hours Later-

I was sat on the leather sofa reading my favorite book. My eyes kept glancing to the one corridor. Then, I saw the small little boy peek out of the shadows.

"Hello, Harry. Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He looked at me curiously, quite obviously nervous. "Yes, what are you doing here? Where's Anne? Where's my dad?" I smiled at him sadly.

"Well, Professor Snape and Anne are helping a student right now. He got fed something that messed with his head. Professor Snape asked me to get you ready for the day and take you to breakfast." Harry nodded. He told me he'd be right back.

When Harry did come back he had on jeans and a gray t-shirt. He had a small packet in his hand and a quill. "Come along now. Do you want to eat breakfast with the teachers or with me?" He seemed to think this over. "I'll sit with you if that's alright Susan. But are Noah and Thomas going to be there?" I smiled at him, "I'm not sure. They might. Thomas had a tough night. The student that got into a tad of trouble is his friend." Harry nodded. I motioned for him to follow me and we left the quarters.

I saw Noah sitting at the table whispering with Ella and Daphne. Macilyn was absent, as was Thomas. I looked to the teacher table to see Anne, Snape, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Lupin, and McGonagall all gone. This must be quite serious.

When we sat at the table Harry obviously started eating his breakfast. Ella, Daphne, and Noah looked at me questioningly, but I shook my head and motioned towards Harry. They seemed to understand, but every few minutes their eyes flickered to me.

A few moments later, a timid little Hufflepuff trotted up to me holding a parchment. I nodded a quick thanks to her and she scurried away.

_Ms. Capper,_

_The situation is difficult at the moment. Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and I have all canceled our classes. If you would allow Harry to tag along with you it would be much appreciated. If you can not, Ms. Olga or Ms. Panker are both acceptable as well. Thank you for your assistance._

_Professor S. Snape_

I frowned down at the paper. I wonder what happened to poor Anne, what happened to the little girl that was like the sister I always wanted.

I looked down at Harry, who was trying to sneak a glance of the paper. "Well, Harry, it's your lucky day. You get to be a seventh year student for the day. You get to tag along with me." Harry smiled brightly, but then frowned. "Why? Has something happened to Anne? I want to see her."

I didn't know what else to do, but lie. "Anne is fine Harry, I promise. She is with your father. I told you, they are helping a student." Harry nodded happily. I felt awfully guilty for lying to him. I didn't know if Anne was alright. I didn't know anything.

Anne POV

I cried quietly watching the monster in front of me. I felt the blood trail down my forehead. I cried . . .


	26. Chapter 26

Susan POV

I watched Harry carefully as he did his work. We were sitting in my charms class. He sat beside me happily doing his work.

Anne POV

(Earlier in the Day)

He continued to run through the corridors as I hit his back and shoulders as hard as I could. He ran to a hall I'd never seen before. He opened a wooden door and tossed me in. He just kept muttering, "Marry Anne . . ."

I was terrified, scooching up to the wall, hoping to protect myself. He swiped his head around violently, looking for me. He spotted me and crept closer. I backed against the wall and waited.

All those years of terror came back to me. I whimpered and whispered for him to stop. I cried quietly watching the monster in front of me. I felt the blood trail down my forehead. I cried wanting my brother, but at the same time not wishing this fate upon him.

It never stopped, I wasn't quite that lucky. I gave up fighting back, it was pointless. I was less than half his size. I cried.

Susan POV

Harry was oblivious as ever. Most of the students knew something was up. Word got around about Reggie Burton. Everyone knew something happened concerning him and Snape's daughter, but didn't know what. The teachers who were holding classes still were paranoid. Finally during lunch, Dumbledore told everyone to go back to their common rooms and to have the prefects seal the doors.

Why would the issue of one student be this serious? Could they not stun him? Or have they not found him and Anne? That poor girl. I directed the students back to the common room and followed the instructions I was given. I was told not to open the seal till I received a patronus from a teacher.

I made a head count and made sure all the students were in the common room, I sat Harry in an armchair by the fire and gave him a book. Then, I took my wand and sealed the common room shut.

Many students questioned me about what was going on and to be truthful, I didn't know. I did know Reggie though. I wracked my brain to think of where they might be. No one knew Reggie better than his girlfriend Grais Payne. I told Harry to stay in the common room while I scoped out Grais.

She was sitting on her bed biting her nails anxiously. She looked up, hopeful at my arrival. Probably thinking I would have information.

"Hello, Grais. How are you holding up?" She blinked her eyes at me. "What's happened to Reg? Please just tell me, don't sugar coat it." I nodded. "Reggie had an incident. Someone slipped him something. I believed it to be a love potion from the way he was acting. I think now that it was something much more powerful. The potion didn't go into effect immediately, but Mary Anne Walker looked him in the eye, a victim. She didn't poison him. I think I know who did, but I'm probably not allowed to indulge you with that information, yet. He went crazy though. Trying to get Mary Anne. Attacked her. Thomas and Leopold restrained him. Then he took Snape's daughter." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"What?"

"Well, he thought she was Mary Anne. She was bringing the antidote for him. He caught sight of the two of us and went rigid. He came after her directly. I jumped to the side, being defensive. I should have grabbed her also. The poor girl. Only nine. She can't use magic to defend herself." Grais covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh poor, Reg. He wouldn't hurt that girl would he. If he's been given a love potion."

"I don't know. The professors all seem very shaken. I don't think they can find them. Grais, tell me, is there any place that Reggie would go, a place he likes to hang out with you?" She blushed, her face turning a nice shade of red.

"Well on the fifth floor corridor, you know that classroom. It used to be Professor Binns old classroom till Peeves figured he could get in there. Peeves hasn't been there for years so . . . yes, that's where we go. Why?" She looked confused and embarrassed.

"I think he might be there now. Somewhere he is comfortable. I'm going to tell the teachers where I think he is." She nodded looking hopeful once more, but still flustered from sharing that embarrassing information. "Thank you, Grais."

I left the room in search of Leopold Lewis. He had to be downstairs somewhere and I needed him. Only prefects could seal and unseal the common room.

On my way down the stairs, I found a black vial. The very bottle Anne was holding when I last saw her. I picked it up and stuffed it in my robes. Once I got to the very full common room I spotted Lewis. He was comforting some first years.

"Lewis, I need to speak with you. Now." He looked startled, but followed me. "I need to leave the common room. Once I unseal it you need to seal it back, yeah? I'll do the same as the Professors when I come back. I'll send a patronus telling you to let me in."

He looked so utterly confused. "Alright, but you better tell me why I'm doing this." I nodded.

"I can help the Professors find Reggie Burton and Anne. I know where they are. I figured it out." He nodded and we began the unsealing. Many students stared as we did so. I nodded to Lewis and left the safety the common room provided.

I ran down the corridors in search of a teacher, but couldn't find one anywhere. I searched and searched and searched. No teachers.

I didn't know what I should do, but I was wrong. I knew exactly what I needed to do. I ran, as fast as I could to the fifth floor corridor. I found the classroom. I heard noise from the outside. Whimpering.

I quietly opened the door and restrained myself from gasping at the sight. I was frozen in horror, allowing tears to slip from my eyes. I raised my wand.

"Petrificus Totalus." Reggie hit the wall and froze. I ran to the little girl that lay limp on the floor. I picked her up easily and sat her in my lap trying to wipe away the blood. I raised my wand once more, "Expecto Patronum." I relayed my message to the rabbit, "Professor, I found her. I found her and Reggie Burton. It's awful, come quick. She's lost a lot of blood. I stunned Reggie, I have the antidote with me. Come quick. Please. We are in Professor Binn's old classroom on the fifth floor." The hare hopped away, sensing the urgency.

I held Anne tight in my arms. I took off my robe and wrapped it around her open body. I set her down for a moment and went to Reggie, I took advantage of him being stunned. I poured the contents of the vial down his throat massaging his neck as it went down.

I went back over to Anne and collected her in my arms tightly, sobbing over her. Not five minutes later all the teachers burst through the doors. They took in the scene. A petrified Reginold Burton. An unconscious, bloody, beaten Anne in my arms. Me, a school prefect sobbing over her limp body.

Snape rushed over, "What happened? What's wrong with her?" I looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "It was horrible, sir. I opened the door, he was over her. She was unconscious the whole time. I stunned him, I gave him the antidote already. But he was . . . he . . . he" I burst into tears and Madam Pomfrey rushed over. "Oh, it's alright dear. What is this Anne's wearing? Is this your robe? Let's get this off her, it's covered in blood."

She reached to pull the robe that acted as a blanket around her, but I stopped her hand. She narrowed her eyes angrily at me. I just pointed at the lump of green and blue clothes in the corner. She gasped and seemed to piece it together. Snape just looked confused, "What?! What the bloody hell-!" I don't know where it came from, but I screamed at him, " Don't you see, he raped her!"

His chest seemed to deflate. All the teachers gasped and looked tearful. I sobbed once more. Snape just sat there staring at me. Then all of a sudden he jumped from his seat running towards Reggie. Lupin jumped in between them though, "Stop, Severus! The boy didn't know what he was doing. Stop! She'll be fine. She'll be fine. He isn't the one responsible, that Bulstrode girl is. It's not his fault!"

This seemed to calm him. He just looked away from Reg and walked surely back to Anne. He scooped her up before anyone could stop him. Madam Pomfrey motioned for me to follow her. Lupin cast a floating charm on Reggie, he followed us. I tried to remember the Reg I knew, but every time I looked at him I saw what he did to Anne.

Madam Pomfrey rubbed my back comfortingly as we walked towards the Hospital Wing. The tears continued to fall from my eyes.

Madam Pomfrey laid me on a bed and gave me a calming drought. She told me to go to sleep, but I couldn't. I watched as they placed Reggie on the opposite side of the room from us. I watched as they placed Anne's limp body on the bed beside mine. Madam Pomfrey transformed my robe that covered her into a hospital gown. I watched as she tended to her wounds.

Snape just watched her, tearfully. I've never seen him show such emotion other than anger. I understood though. That poor defenseless little girl. This will probably ruin Reggie's life. What if he remembers what he did?

I just laid back and closed my eyes. I felt someone sit on the bed and take my hand. My eyes opened again. Snape sat at the end of my bed, looking into my eyes. "Thank you, Susan, thank you." I nodded sadly. "Are you alright?" I shook my head. The tears fell from my eyes and he just held my hand comfortingly. I closed my eyes once more. And fell into a deep sleep.

"AHH! AHHH! AHHHH!" I screamed out from the horrid dream. I cried, letting the tears pour from my eyes. Snape and Madam Pomfrey stood before me. Both were trying to calm me. Once my breathing even out I could speak. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, did I wake everyone?"

"No, Susan. It's fine, there are silencing charms around your bed." I nodded, thankful not to bother Anne. "Ms. Ca- . . . Susan, Madam Pomfrey and I were thinking that you should go home. I believe you need to be with your parents. Don't worry, I don't mean forever, just a week or two. I believe you just need to go home. Either way, your parents are on their way here. They will decide once they get here." I nodded. I wanted to go home.

"Can I see her? Please?" He seemed to look at Madam Pomfrey quickly.

"Susan, I understand your need to see her, but her condition is not good. I do not think it is wise to let you see my patient," Madam Pomfrey explained. I nodded, but still wanted to see her.

"Where is she? Madam Pomfrey!" Just then the curtain swung open and my parents walked in. "Oh, my baby girl, are you alright?" My mother crooned me and for once I let her.

"Professor Snape." My father shook his hand. "Can you tell us what exactly happened? You just said there was some sort of horrible . . . trauma." Snape looked from me to my father. "Mr. Capper, I believe that is for Susan to explain when she is ready. I believe taking her home for a while is the best option. Give her some time alone, whilst not facing the badgering of her peers' curiosity. She needs to think things through." They all looked to me as if asking my opinion and I just simply nodded, agreeing with them. I wanted to go home and I wanted to forget.


	27. Chapter 27

Filius POV

I strode down the hallway as fast as my little legs could carry me. I was told to inform Rosalyn her sister would be leaving the school for a short period of time. I found the bronze eagle knocker, "What can't talk, but will reply when spoken to?"

I thought for a moment before answering the eagle's question, "An echo, isn't it?" The door swung open. All the students were sitting in the common room despite the lateness. They stared up at me with curious eyes. I refused to answer just yet.

"Rosalyn Capper, I need to speak with you." I squeaked and she came scampering from the back of the room. "I received your patronus, I unsealed the room, sir." I nodded, "Yed, but I must speak to you about something that happened to Susan."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "What's happened to Susan?" She looked terrified and I didn't blame her. All the commotion going on today had to do with her sister in a way and that would be upsetting to find out.

"There was a situation today and Susan saw it all. She is fine, but just in shock. Your parents wanted me to inform you that she will be leaving for a week or two." Rosalyn nodded.

"What did she see?" I shook my head at my prefect. "I can't tell you as it revolves around other people. Do not ask your sister either. This information does not need to be spread." She nodded once more and left.

Harry POV

(Earlier in the Day)

I watched as Susan left the common room in quite a hurry. I walked over to the boy she was speaking to.

"Excuse me, do you know where Susan is going? I'm supposed to stay with her."

"Oh, um, hello. I'm Leopold. She went to go inform the Professors on something important that could help them." I nodded. "You can go hang out with Noah, you both are friends right. Tell him to watch you until a professor comes to retrieve you." I nodded and left in search of Noah or Thomas. I spotted Ella and Noah sitting at the bottom of the boy's dorm staircase. They both looked up as I approached.

"Noah, I'm supposed to stay with you now I think." He looked extremely confused.

"What are you talking about Harry?" I looked back towards Leopold and where I last saw Susan. "Um, I'm not really sure. I was supposed to stay with Susan, but she just left. Someone named Leopold told me she said to go to you." Noah nodded.

Ella looked up at me, her eyes lighting up with an idea, "Hey, Harry? Do you know what's going on? Susan knows, but refused to tell us. Have you heard anything from the professors?" Now I was even more confused.

"Why would I know what's wrong? And what do you mean, what's happening?" They both looked at each other nervously. "We don't know exactly. We just know something is up." I nodded trying to think.

"Well, why don't we go find out?" They looked at each other again. "We can't leave the common room Harry. They've sealed us in." I knew the confusion and shock was shown visibly on my face. "It's fine Harry. Come on, you're probably tired. I have an extra bed in my dormitory."

I followed Noah up after bidding Ella goodnight. Noah pointed towards one of the empty beds. "Noah what's this?" One boy asked from his bed. There were five beds in the room. Three boys were staring at me. "Louis this is Harry. Snape's son. He's going to stay here tonight, while the Professors are dealing with whatever is going on. Harry this is Louis Simmons, Johnathan Fitz, and Rory Cox." I waved at them quietly. They nodded their greeting to me.

"Does the kid know what's going on?" Rory asked Noah. Noah shook his head and turned to me, "Harry, you can borrow some of my pajamas. They are probably way too big for you, but I can shrink them." I nodded nervously. I took the pajamas he handed me and he directed me to the loo to change.

I just wanted my sister and dad. Where were they? The way the students were talking it seemed as though something serious was going on. I hoped Anne was alright.

I quickly changed into the nightwear and walked back out of the restroom. Noah performed the charm on me, "Now you best be getting to bed. It's getting late. I'll be back in a couple minutes, I have to go downstairs to grab something. I nodded for what felt like the millionth time. I crawled into my bed, trying to force myself asleep when it flashed over my vision.

_I was in a dusty, old classroom. My cheeks felt wet and red trickled from all over. I watched as a monstrous form stalked toward me. Doing things, awful things. I could feel everything. I recognized the boy, I met him at lunch. Why was he doing this to me? But this wasn't me. I was in the Slytherin house._

I snapped out of the vision and swung my head around wildly to see a nervous Noah and three terrified boys standing around me. Louis and Johnathan narrowed their eyes at me while Rory looked sympathetic.

"Harry, what happened? Did you have a nightmare or something? Rory called me up cause you were having a fit or something." I struggled to focus on him, muttering to myself.

"I need my dad, I need to know where Anne is." Noah just looked at me sadly. "Harry, I wish I could retrieve him, but he's dealing with a probable emergency right now. And we can't leave." I just shook my head at him whimpering.

"Noah, that boy, Burton I think his name was. You introduced me to him at lunch. Where is he?" Noah looked shocked at my question. An answer came, but not from him, from Thomas. "He's what this whole ruckus us about Harry. Why do you ask?" I looked at him, curiously.

"What did he do?" Thomas shook his head sadly, "I can't tell you that. Dumbledore told me not to indulge too much information with anyone. But you seemed rather shaken. Again, why do you ask about him?"

"I think . . . I think he's with Anne. I saw something." Thomas' eyes widened. "Out, everyone except Noah, out." The boys looked furious. They seemed to want to argue, but the look Thomas gave them made them think otherwise. "Harry, what did you see?"

"Um, I'm not entirely sure. I was trying to fall asleep and then my vision blurred over. It was like I was seeing from someone else's eyes. I saw that boy I met. Burton. I think I was seeing through Anne's eyes. There was hair in my face, red hair. A locket was cracked on the floor, Anne has the same one." Thomas nodded, thinking.

"What do you remember from the room? What did it look like?" I closed my eyes as if looking back into the room. "It was like a classroom. Very dusty. Very dark. The windows were stained. Every other one blue and black." Noah and Thomas looked at each other immediately, "Binns!" They both shouted this at the same time. "Noah, you stay here with Harry. I'll be back soon."

With that Thomas ran off.

Thomas POV

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, jumping steps. I searched the common room for the only person that could get me out. Leopold. He was sitting on a couch.

"Leopold, I need to get out. It's an emergency!" He looked up exasperated and rolling his eyes. "Seriously, Susan just said the same exact thing. Said she knew where the girl was"

"Please Leo, I need to find a Professor, immediately. I know you can't do anything, so don't give me that crap because you're a prefect you can help." He glared at me, but pointed his wand at the door. I thanked him quickly and ran for the door.

I scrambled down the hall. I thought as I ran, where would all the professors be? Then it hit me. They would most likely be in Dumbledore's office if they couldn't find them. I'd been to Dumbledore's office earlier in the morning to inform him of what had happened, so I remembered the password.

I reached the stone gargoyle and whispered, "Chocolate eclair." It jumped out of the way, allowing me passage. I heard yelling coming from the office above. It sounded much like Professor Snape. I didn't even bother knocking and just barged in. The teachers looked both startled and angry at my appearance.

"Mr. Childers, how are you out of your dormitory?" Snape glared at me.

"I know . . . where she . . . is. I figured . . . it out." I gasped from lack of oxygen, from running so fast. Snape suddenly looked interested. "How?" I waited before answering, catching my breath.

"Susan figured it out before me. I don't know where she is. She left the dormitory before me. Well, that's not true, I do believe I know where Susan is. But I figured it out because of Harry." Snape narrowed his eyes at me questioningly.

"See, Harry was having a fit or something, not exactly a nightmare as he was still awake. I was there and saw it. When he woke, he kept asking us where Burton was. The other boys didn't understand, but I did because I was there with the whole thing last night. I told Harry that there was an issue revolving around Reggie and that's what all the teachers were doing. I told him I would not indulge him further though. I asked him why he wanted to know and he told me he thought Anne was with him. That he saw him through Anne's eyes. Please don't ask me how. I don't know. But Noah and I asked him to look back and tell us about the room they were in and he did. They're in-"

Just then a whispy rabbit patronus hopped into the room, "Professor, I found her. I found her and Reggie Burton. It's awful, come quick. She's lost a lot of blood. I stunned Reggie, I have the antidote with me. Come quick. Please. We are in Professor Binn's old classroom on the fifth floor." The voice was Susan's. I guess she found them.

"Yes, well that's it. She's right, that's the room Harry saw." They all looked stunned, but then jumped into action. "Thank you, Mr. Childers. Go back to your dormitory now." I nodded as I walked down the stairs with the teachers then parting ways.

Once they were gone, I began to run back towards the dungeon. I set my bloodhound patronus ran ahead of me, informing Leo to open the common room. It whispered the password and climbed into the common room. Once I was back in Leo sealed it back.

"So, what happened? How is it your back before Susan?" He waited curiously for the answer. I whispered back, "Susan found them and I went to inform the teachers where they were." Leo nodded. "What's happened to the girl?" I just shook my head.

"Susan said she lost a lot of blood, the poor lass. I just want to know what Reg was doing to her." Leopold raised his eyebrow at me, "You know we can find out, right?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Macilyn, the one who poisoned him, she's locked up in an empty dorm until the teachers come to get her. We could go ask her what the potion was intended to do." I laughed, "Like she'd tell us." Leo seemed to blush a bit and shied away. "What, Leo?"

"Well, I may or may not have some veritaserum." I could feel my mouth dropping to the floor. "Now where'd you get that?"

"Well, you know my father works in the auror department in the ministry. I might have knicked some." I grinned at him and shook my head. "Well, let's go use it then."

Once Leo had retrieved his vial of veritaserum we poured two drops in a goblet of water. We walked into the dorm, where Macilyn sat terrified on a bed. I handed her the water goblet and told her she should drink it while she could. She took a big gulp while Leo and I grinned at each other.

"Macilyn, did you sneak that potion in those chocolates you gave Reginold." She looked up sadly, "Yes. I wanted him to like me, but Mary Anne had to see him first, didn't she?"

"What type of potion was it, what was the name?" She watched us suspiciously as she answered unwillingly, "I don't know what the name was, just that it was a love potion. I took it from a potioneer, that's a friend of my mother. I overheard them talking about how powerful it was."

"So you don't know of any side effects." She shook her head. I groaned and Leo pulled me out of the room.

"Leo, I just want to know what happened to my friend."

"I know, Thomas, I know. I do, too."

Hello Everyone,

I know all the POV changes might be confusing. Make sure to comment any suggestions you have.

-Bookblaster


	28. Chapter 28

Anne POV

I woke with a silent scream. Trying to empty my mind, not wishing reminisce on the contents of my nightmare.

I let the tears storm as I remembered everything. Everything reembedded in my brain. All I did was cry and cry and cry, until I felt arms wrap over me.

I fought back with everything I had, kicking, biting, scratching, and sobbing. The arms continued to hold, like a steel trap around me. I feel limp, giving up once more. Just sobbing. I couldn't do anything. The salt water blurred my vision, deeming me blind.

I cried until there were no tears left to shed. My eyes stung. That wasn't all that hurt me. My chest was pained. My ribs felt snapped. I could feel the sting come from my legs. I could feel the bandage on my forehead. My throat burned with an intensity I couldn't explain.

My vision finally cleared up, I realized I was sitting on someone's lap. I screamed silently and started fighting again.

"Shhh . . . Anne it's alright, you're alright. I promise you're safe." I stopped, listening to the comforting voice. I continued pushing and pulling weakly at the arms. I felt a hand brushing through my hair and I cried, begging the person to let me go.

Finally, the arms indulged me. Their grasp released me and I shot away from the person. I hit a wall, still unable to clear my vision. I groped the wall and tried to get away. I just dropped in a heap on the floor, waiting till I could see once more.

I looked around and spotted a figure sitting above me. I flinched and inshed away. As my vision became clear, I saw who it was . . . my father. He peered down at me, concerned. He opened his arms wide for me and for once I didn't jump into them. I stayed, against the wall, breathing heavily.

Suddenly the curtain swung open, Poppy strode in. She twisted her head around till her eyes landed on me. Her eyes ran from dad to me. She seemed to nod in understanding. She walked meticulously over to me, like approaching a wild animal. I flinched as she got closer. She sat on the floor three feet away from me.

She smiled kindly at me, handing over a vial. I looked at it and grabbed it from her quickly. I uncorked it and took a whiff. I looked from Poppy to my dad, it was a calming potion. It was not likely that I would take that. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I grasped my throat.

Poppy frowned at me, "Dear, you need to take that potion. If you do, I'll give you a healing potion for your throat. Your vocal cords were damaged." I shook my head wildly and grasped my throat, backing away from her. "Anne please. Please, you need both. Trust me. I would never, never hurt you. It's alright."

Tears dropped from my eyes. I shook my head wildly. She just sighed and looked back at my dad. When she looked away, I slipped behind the curtain. I found I was in another cubicle. I turned slowly and saw him. I would have screamed bloody murder, but a strangled noise just erupted from me. The curtain behind me swiped open. Poppy and dad just looked at me sadly.

I backed away from the bed that held a monster captive. I backed right into Poppy. I flinched at her touch. I felt like a circled animal. I backed away and grasped my throat, wishing I could tell them to leave me alone. I backed away till my back hit the wall once more. I was cornered.

Dad walked slowly over to me, kneeling before me. He looked me in the eye. Willing me to calm. He nodded his head at me, breathing in and breathing out. I followed the pattern. Breathing in. Breathing out. Breathing in. Breathing out. He slowly reached his hand out, resting it on my shoulder softly. I flinched non the less.

He nodded at me once more. He slowly pulled me closer, my breathing increasing. He stopped, cautiously. Breathing in. Breathing out.

I nodded, breathing in, breathing out. Breathing in. Breathing out. He pulled me closer, into his tight embrace. He held my head to his chest, as he had down so many times before, allowing me to listen to his heartbeat. I slowly felt myself calming. I felt I was being moved and my head shot up.

"Shhh, shhh. It's alright. We are just moving to a chair." I laid my head back down and tried to relax. When he sat down I looked back up, but more calmly. "Anne?" I nodded my head, not looking him in the eyes. "Can you please drink those potions? They will help you." I shook my head. "Please, Anne." I thought. I wanted the pain to go away. Maybe the potions will help. I nodded my head. "Poppy," I heard him say. I heard clinking and then he handed the two vials to me. I drank the calming potion, it felt nice trailing down my throat.

I uncorked the second vial, sniffing it. I couldn't place it, but I trusted them. I think. I gulped it down quickly, the taste burning my throat. I squealed. Grasping my throat tightly. Dad just rubbed my back until the burning dulled, seconds later all the pain that ached in my body dulled significantly.

I relaxed as the pain ran from sight. I tried to test my voice, "W-wh . . . w-wh-y." My voice had a deathly scratch to it. He continued to rub my back. "Don't strain yourself, your larynx was damaged. Can you figure out another way to explain?" I nodded. I pointed to the curtain I slipped through minutes before. He seemed to understand.

"He was injured, too. That's why he's here. He didn't have control of himself. I know it's not any consolation, but . . . I don't know, don't blame him. You have a right to, though." I nodded, wanting to change the subject.

"S-s-s . . .u-s" He took my face in his hands, quickly. "Anne, stop. You're going to hurt yourself worse. Are you asking about Susan?" I nodded my head sadly. "She went home. With her parents. She was the one who found you. Do you remember?" I nodded and shook my head soon after, hoping he would understand. "You remember a little, but not everything?" I nodded.

"Anne?" I nodded my head into his chest telling him to proceed. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I shouldn't have brought you." The tears fell from my eyes before I could stop them. He held me tighter and I let myself fall into the horror of my dreams.

Anwen Burton POV

I sat comfortably on my couch reading the daily prophet. Felix, my husband, was sat reading his own copy.

"Do you think Reginald is enjoying his last year, Anwen?" I sighed, setting my paper on the table, "I think he will enjoy it. I hope he and Grais Payne stay together as well. I like that girl. I'm just sad my baby boy is growing up so fast. It seems like just yesterday we took him to King's Cross for the first ti-" An owl swooped in and stopped me short.

The barn owl dropped a letter on my lap and left as quickly as it came. Felix looked at me curiously, nodding at me to open it.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Burton,

I regret to inform you that Reginald Burton has been in an incident, a serious one. I will further explain, but not in the letter. Please come to the school immediately. Reginald is in a stable condition, not seriously injured. The floo to my office is open. Wishing you safe travels.

Albus Dumbledore"

"Oh dear! Oh dear! What do we do?" I looked at Felix, terrified. "Calm Anwen, calm. We go to his office, like he instructed us to do. We stay calm and we find out what has happened to our boy. Alright. Let's go." I nodded and followed him to the fireplace. I stepped in next to him as he called our destination.

We stumbled out and into the wondrous office of Albus Dumbledore. We spotted him sitting behind his desk. He motioned to the seats before him and we took our seats quickly.

"HeadMaster Dumbledore what has happened to Reginald-" Dumbledore held his hand up to me. "Anwen, calm. Rambling will not help the situation. I know you love your son, but this is a delicate situation." I nodded my head nervously. "Unfortunately the night before last a love potion was administered to your son. A powerful one. I have yet to decipher which. He didn't start showing the symptoms until he locked eyes with someone, Mary Anne Walker. He attacked the girl, not intending to hurt her, but did non the less. One of our prefects restrained him with the help of another student. Ms. Walker is in a state of shock. After he had been restrained, two prefects set off to get the help of a professor. It was in the early hours of yesterday morning. The prefects found their head of house. Their head of house was working on a project with his daughter when they found him."

"Excuse me, sir, why is that important?" He just sighed intently, "You will see."

"Prefect Lewis and Capper found the pair. Professor Snape sent Prefect Capper with his daughter to retrieve the antidote because his daughter knew where it was. Professor Snape went with Prefect Lewis to give your son a calming potion before administering the antidote. Your son did not swallow the calming draught. When Prefect Capper and Ms. Snape arrived, your son caught sight of Ms. Snape and believed her to be Ms. Walker. He snapped and ran straight for her."

"Excuse me, sir, why did he react that way? I thought love potions make you very slurred and dopey." He sighed again. "Mrs. Burton, I understand your curiosity, but please allow me to finnish. To answer your question, we don't know what type of potion it was. It could have been a dark love potion for all we know, but it made him . . . allow me to continue please."

"He took the girl. For the entire day. No one could find them. We didn't know what type of dangerous situation we were dealing with, so we sealed the students in their common rooms until we found him. We didn't get far, until one student, two actually figured out their whereabouts. We found them. Prefect Capper was with them when we arrived. She had to stun your son because of the circumstances and Ms. Snape was in critical condition. Prefect Capper has been sent home. She was in a worse shock than Ms. Walker after what she witnessed. Ms. Snape is now in a stable condition, she has woken up now, but the damage is most likely irreparable. Emotionally, I mean. Your son has yet to wake, we don't know if he'll remember what he did, but if he does . . . you can expect the emotional pain to be . . . significant."

I looked to Felix with concern. "HeadMaster, what did he do?" Dumbledore looked to my face sadly, his face greatly pained. "I'm sorry to inform you of this, but . . . your son . . . he raped her."

I gasped deeply. The tears dripped from my eyes, Felix grabbed my hand and spoke up. "Surely you must be mistaken. He would never." Dumbledore closed his eyes sadly. "He did, but he wasn't in his right mind. He didn't know what he was doing. Our concern now is if he remembers what he did. That could have catastrophic repercussions." I nodded.

"Can we see him?"

Felix and I followed Dumbledore down the hall. We soon reached the Hospital Wing. I saw two cubicles surrounded with fabric. Dumbledore took us to the closest one. He swung open the curtain, allowing us in.

I saw my baby laid dormant under the sheets of the bed. A bandage on his forehead. He looked pale. I seated myself beside him, stroking his hair. Felix just stared at him as though he was a stranger.

Suddenly Professor Snape walked in, looking quite stressed and tired. I looked up at him sadly and suddenly remembered what my son put his daughter through.

"Professor, I'm so sorry." He just shook his head at me. "It's not your doing Mrs. Burton. Nor was it Reginald's. I know that now. I admit I wasn't as forgiving when I found them, but we have discovered the true perpetrator." I looked up at this, interested.

I was furious, "Who? Who did this to our children?"

"I can't yet indulge that information with you-." Dumbledore cut him off, "Severus, it is fine. They have a right to know." Professor Snape nodded cooly.

"Macilyn Bulstrode. She sent the love potion in chocolate candies to your son."

Felix began muttering to himself and I waited until he spoke up, "Bulstrode. You don't mean Cygnus Bulstrode's daughter?" Snape nodded.

I knew Cygnus and Felix were close at work. I decided to focus more on the issue at hand, "Professors, how do we proceed?"

"I would suggest we wait until the boy wakes up. If he remembers we have two options, let him remember and work through it or . . . obliviate him, I wouldn't suggest doing this though."

Even if he didn't 'suggest' it, why would he mention it. "Although if he wakes up and doesn't remember, we just need to keep him away from the other victim." Snape tensed at that. I looked up at him inquiringly, "How is she?" He looked at me coldly, but then softened slightly.

"Not very good. She is . . . very tense, shaky, and . . . just terrified. Took her a long time just to let Madam Pomfrey and I near her." I nodded sadly, "How old is she?" He looked up once more, tears pooling in his eyes. "How old is she?"

"She's nine." I gasped and started sobbing, "I'm so sorry." He nodded at me and swept out of the cubicle quickly.

"Mum?" I quickly stopped my weeping, steadied myself, and wiped away any trace of my crying. "Yes, baby." I smiled at him as his eyes fluttered open. He smiled back at me for a split second, then it disappeared. The brightness in his eyes quickly left and horror replaced it.

"Mum . . . what did I do?" He looked around wildly, hyperventilating. "Reggie, calm down-" He shook his head wildly, "No, no, I'm a monster! . . . Oh, that poor girl. What have I done?"

I don't know what took over me, but I raised my wand, "Obliviate."


	29. Chapter 29

I stared at the wall of my bedroom blankly, trying to empty my mind of all thought. My mum suggested this, an art called occlumency. It's hard, but helpful if you want to forget things. I continued on in my blank mind.

Rosalyn Cape sent me a letter yesterday and I have yet to read it. I was scared if she knew what I saw. I was scared if people knew what Reg did and what happened to Anne. The poor wee lass is probably terrified and here I am acting mental.

I picked the letter up from where the school owl dropped it. I ripped the top of the envelope open and slipped the contents out. I flattened out the parchment carefully and began to read.

_Susan Louise,_

_Hello, Su. Why did you leave? The way Professor Flitwick told me made it sound serious. I'm worried about you. They rarely have to send students home unless it's serious._

_The Slytherins have been talking too. Your friend Burton and Macilyn are missing. People keep coming up to me asking for your whereabouts. Don't worry, I just have told everyone I don't know. But everyone knows something is up. _

_The teachers have canceled classes for the rest of the week. They won't tell us why. Please tell me Su. I promise I won't tell anyone._

_I think it's got something to do with Snape, right? He looked so odd since yesterday (Tuesday). Please write me back soon. I miss you._

_Rosalyn Cape Capper_

I didn't know how to respond. I couldn't tell her what happened if she was my twin sister or not. I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing back.

_Rosalyn Cape,_

_Hello Ro. I apologize for leaving without informing you first, but the decision was rather sudden. I didn't make it. Mum and dad did. _

_The situation is pretty serious, not for me though. Not entirely. There are reasons Reg and Macilyn are gone. I wouldn't expect Macilyn to come back. _

_I have somewhat of an idea why they canceled classes. I'm sorry, I can't tell you. It's not my story to tell, I just happened to witness it. I wish I didn't. _

_I miss you as well. I should be back in a week or two. Or whenever mum allows me back. Have a good week off._

_Susan Louise Capper_

I laid back on my bed, trying hard not to fall back into the painful slumber that reminded me of what I did witness. I left my eyes opened, till sleep forced its way forward.

Harry POV

I knew something was going on. It was already Thursday and I hadn't seen Anne since Monday. Dad came and spoke to me yesterday. He said Anne got injured and was residing in the Hospital Wing.

I asked him what had happened to her and he would not indulge me. I was furious. I was her brother after all. He wouldn't even allow me to see her. He didn't even allow me back home. He asked Noah if I could tag along with him.

I didn't try to sneak off to the Hospital Wing because dad never left there. According to Minerva, he just sat there with Anne all day.

I didn't really mind being with Noah, but I missed my sister's constant company. Most people would probably be annoyed with constantly being with their sibling, but I couldn't imagine life without her. She's my best friend, always will be.

But lately, I've noticed a change from her. She's distanced herself from me. She has taken to exploring the castle alone, going to the library for extended, and whatnot. It was fine as I got more time to spend alone with dad, but I feel like she doesn't want to be around me anymore.

We used to do everything together and now, I don't know anymore. I just miss her.

Noah, Louis, Johnathan, and Rory were all going to take me down to the lake. I followed them all through the corridors towards the back courtyard.

"Oi, Noah, I haven't seen Susan lately, have you?" He shook his head oddly, "No one knows where she went. I asked her sister and she had no idea." I nodded my head and continued to follow the elder boys.

We finally reached the courtyard when we spotted a red headed boy speaking to a platinum haired woman and man with a camera. The red haired boy was holding a rat in his hand tightly. We walked right past them.

We sat ourselves on the shore of the lake. The boys talked happily to each other, but I excluded myself from the conversation. Noah seemed to take note of my absence, but allowed me to sit in my own silence happily.

Poppy POV

Severus was torn up. That's the only way to put it properly. He believed it his fault, as did I this time. He should not have brought Anne along that morning. Of course it was a mistake, but a mistake that could have been avoided.

That poor girl had enough horrors in her past and this had to be added in.

She barely allowed me near her. Severus was the only one she would allow and even he was limited. Albus was a lost case, as was Remus. Minerva tried and succeeded, but only got about as far as I did.

I got close enough to hand Severus all her medicine, but she would flinch uncontrollably if I got any closer.

Reginald Burton was another case. He didn't recall how he got to the Hospital Wing. He had a large gap in his memories. His mother and I agreed on an alibi for him. I informed him when he woke that he had a rather nasty fall down the stairs. I informed him that he hit his head and from his concussion gained amnesia.

His mother and father barely allowed him to stay at the school. The only reason they are allowing him to stay is because the girl that poisoned him had been suspended until her Ministry trial. He would not know of this trial though.

That mental girl has probably ruined her future from a stupid infatuation. She probably didn't understand the gravity of her actions at the time. Still, there was a great chance she'd be sent to Azkaban. Unfortunately this lesson could not be shared and hopefully no one would ever find out, for the sake of the girl.

I spotted Severus slipping out of Anne's cubicle and striding towards my office. He sat down before me looking exhausted. "Severus, you should go home. Get some rest." He shook his head irritably.

"Severus," he looked up at me, waiting. "I had a thought. When Mrs. Burton obliviated Reginald, he had no recollection of the event. I was thinking . . ." He merely closed his eyes as though he exhausted the thought himself.

"Poppy, I know what you are thinking . . . and I have been considering it myself, but I don't, I don't know if that's the best approach." I nodded, but continued pestering.

"But Severus, what if we asked her opinion?" He shook his head. "I don't know what to do, Poppy. There are strict rules. You are not allowed to obliviate someone unless it is for the safety of them or those around them. You know how strict the rules are. Anne is in no immediate danger. As much as I wish I could take this burden from her I can't, unless she provokes it. Albus has forbade it."

"Oh forget, Albus. She is your daughter. Although I do understand you need to follow the laws. But do me two favors, please." He nodded for me to proceed. "Go home, go to bed. Then when you wake, go spend time with Harry. He still needs you."

We continued to talk for a little while longer. I followed him out of my office to check on Anne before he left. I slid open the curtains, revealing her bed, but not her. She was gone.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Anne POV

(The Day Before)

I lay on the bed pretending to be asleep. It was Wednesday. I knew my dad was sitting in an armchair near my bed. He had left for a while earlier, but made Poppy watch me. I tried to ignore them both to the best of my ability. I ignored everyone.

Both Albus and Remus had terrified me when they came to visit, I screamed at them to get out. I felt rather awful after, but safer as well. Minerva came to visit and I allowed her in, but made her sit across the makeshift room.

I waited for everyone to leave, I knew what I had to do. It wasn't till the next day when I was given that opportunity. I was pretending to sleep when I heard dad slip out of my cubicle. When the curtain swished shut, I looked up immediately.

I slid out of the uncomfortable bed and wandered out of my room. Once I discovered the coast was clear, I sprinted from the room to my wanted destination. I needed to go somewhere to clear my head and the Astronomy Tower always accomplished that.

I ran through the dimly lit halls. It was night already. I climbed the towers' many stairs, which led to the top. I sat with my feet dangling over the edge, resting my arms gently on the railing.

Why did this happen to me? I was finally happy here. Harry and I both. I had distanced myself from him, hoping to earn some individuality. I tried making friends with some of the ghosts. I loved Harry, but being with him constantly was hard.

Dad told me I could be my own person now and that Harry would have him. But I didn't deserve to be happy.

I looked into the brightly lit sky. The stars twinkled in their beauty, mocking me. I didn't deserve to be in a world so beautiful, I was dirty. What if I wasn't in it? I repeated this compelling thought.

I was lost in a world of what ifs. But Harry and dad would both be better off. They wouldn't dirty themselves with my presence, would they? I saw how miserable dad looked. He didn't deserve to worry himself over me.

I peered over the edge of the railing. It was far down, but there was no one to stop me. I peered down carefully analyzing. I wondered if I did it, would it work, was it far enough.

I nodded to myself, telling myself it would work. It had to. I couldn't live like this anymore, constantly remembering. Maybe . . . maybe I could finally be with my mum, maybe she would understand. Hopefully in time she would.

I picked myself up off the ledge. Stepping away from it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I strode towards the edge, lifting my legs over the railing, sitting on it carefully. I sighed once more, taking a deep breath of the mountain air, for I hoped the last time.

Pushing back on the railing slightly, I began falling towards the ground.


	31. Chapter 31

Poppy POV

We searched for her continuously. We still couldn't find her. Severus was growing more stressed by the minute.

"Severus, clear your mind. Where does she normally go to hide?" He looked painfully lost. He thought deeply, but no relief seemed to find him. Suddenly, he looked up, hopeful. "The Astronomy Tower."

He began running and I tried to keep up with him. We ran outside trying to reach the entrance to the tower. I looked up suddenly and spotted a form in the tower. The form was sitting on the edge. "Severus, look." I pointed towards the tower and he gasped.

The form plummeted as if it was in slow motion towards the ground. I just watched, unable to jump into action. Severus though, immediately ran forward. He pointed his wand to the falling form and it stopped just above the ground.

I suppressed the sob that rang through my body. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't see her, but I knew deep down who it was. I heard Severus mutter the stunning spell. He turned to me, looking absolutely distraught, worse than during the episode he had in my office a month ago.

"Poppy, please . . ." He closed his eyes, stuttering. He gasped, trying to hold back the tears that pooled in his deep eyes. "Severus, just do it. Albus has no . . . he has no reason for you not to now. She's too young. People much older than her . . . can't even handle this burden. I'll tell Albus now. Take her back to the Hospital Wing and perform the charm." His eyes met mine sorrowfully.

I swept away from them, knowing he didn't need a witness of his pain. I walked with purpose towards the HeadMaster's office. I was furious with that meddling man once more. Why this time did he wish to follow the rules? When things affect him directly he never wishes to abide by them.

I shouted the password at the gargoyle, carrying myself quickly up the winding staircase. Not bothering to knock, I strode into the office. Albus sat at his desk with Minerva standing in front of him. They both looked to me, shocked that I just barged into the room.

I glared with a great fury towards Albus. He just sat, accepting my ferocious anger.

"My I ask, Poppy, what required such an entrance?" I allowed my mouth to gape at him, narrowing my eyes. "Albus, you are absolutely mental! That's what required such an entrance! You should have let him obliviate the girl, that's what required such an entrance!"

Albus sighed painfully, "What's happened?" The fury was emitting off me in great waves.

"Anne has pitched herself off the Astronomy Tower is what's happened!" Minerva gasped in horror and Albus at up straighter, looking aghast. Tears began to fall from Minerva's eyes slowly, "So the wee lass is gone, is she?"

"No. She's fine. Severus caught her in time. But . . . it wouldn't have been an issue if you had just let us obliviate her! You let those parents obliviate their son, but why not her!?"

He just allowed me to yell at him, waiting patiently for me to finish. "Poppy, I had my reasons. The boy, well he remembered doing something awful, wretched, to a child. He thought _himself_ a monster. There is no way to recover from that because of the remorse he felt. I told them I wouldn't suggest it, but it may have been necessary. The reason I didn't want to proceed with Anne was because it is against the laws to obliviate someone unless they have proven to be harmful to themselves or others. Severus has been treading light water in caring for them. Fudge has been looking for anything to call him out on. I believed Anne, with time, could handle this. But as we have been shown, I was wrong."

I closed my eyes, sighing deeply. I nodded my head. I was still furious with the bloody coot for being a meddlesome, old fool. "I need to go check on my . . . my patient." I sniffled a little and strode out quickly.

I hurried quickly from the room, towards my place of practice. I was there within minutes to see Severus laying her back in her cubicle. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, so unhurt. She could have been such a happy child, but truth be told, Albus ruined her life. I hope that Bulstrode girl goes to hell. She placed an enormous pain on two people, a pain that spreads to the people around them.

Severus just watched her quietly, as if expecting her to move. The tears flowed out of his eyes like rivers. The pain on his face, manipulated by the actions of others. The sorrow, so unbearable to witness.

"Severus, you need to do it . . ." He looked up to me and motioned towards the girl. I nodded kindly and raised my wand. I looked at the girl, wondering if I should modify the memories to make them appear more realistic.

"Obliviate." The white light erupted from the tip of my wand. I focused on what I wanted her to forget. All of the past three days. Then I went to the blank slate of Tuesday, I went to the morning. I saw her walking up the stairs with Ms. Capper.

Manipulating the memory, I changed it to her tripping and falling back down the way she came, making the image go black. I pulled out of her mind, gasping at the horrid images I saw flash by.

I heard a relaxed sigh come from the bed before me. She smiled in her sleep. I nodded at Severus and walked from the compartment. I heard rustling from the cubicle on the far end of the Hospital Wing. I swiped open the curtain gently to see Reginald sitting up in his bed.

"How are you Mr. Burton?" He smiled politely at me. "I'm alright. A bit peaky, actually." I nodded at him and called a house elf to deliver him food. "Madam Pomfrey, when will I be allowed leave? Other than not remembering this week, I feel fine."

"I know you feel fine, but I have just been wanting to keep you for observation. You may leave tomorrow morning, if you wish. You won't have classes though, they've been canceled." He looked confused, "What do you mean canceled? They are never just canceled."

I thought deeply of what I should say, "There was an incident. The teachers had to take care of it. They just decided to cancel for the week." He nodded in understanding.

"Well, I guess I got lucky that I got injured when I did. At least I won't have to make up any work." I smiled at him ruefully, he didn't understand. I nodded at him, "Well, I'll leave you to your meal. Call back the house elf when you're done and she'll take your plate." He smiled at me once more before I swept out of the cubicle.

Anne POV

I felt . . . a distinct feeling of emptiness. What day was it? Yesterday I . . . yesterday was the first day of classes, wasn't it? But it felt so far away. Like there was a gap, but then a fuzzy memory came to the forefront of my mind.

I was walking up the stairs in the Slytherin common room with Susan. We were going to help someone. Then all of a sudden, I was falling back. Back down the stairs. It hurt. Pain. Everywhere. The falling felt so familiar.

Then, with a horrendous thud, everything went black. My eyes slowly fluttered open, I waited patiently for the image before me to come into focus. Dad was sat in an armchair reading a book quietly. His eyes flickered up to meet my own. He had a questioning look in his eyes that I didn't quite understand, but he seemed to relax a little my confusion.

"Where am I?" He smiled at me. "You're in the Hospital Wing. You had a great fall down a long staircase. Hit your head, you have been out for a few days." I gaped at him, I didn't understand, "A few days! I remember falling, but something about it didn't feel right. I don't know, maybe I was just disoriented. Well, obviously I was. I fell."

He smiled at me, almost nervously. His eyes kept flickering away from mine. "Where is Susan? Did she see me fall?" He shook his head. "Susan isn't here. She went home for a while. To see her friend in the . . . state he was in, was quite frightening for her." I nodded, but the questions kept running off my tongue.

"Is that boy alright?" He nodded once more. "What about Harry, where is he? I want to see him." I started climbing out of the bed, but an aching pain stopped me short. My legs, arm, throat, and chest all ached painfully.

He smiled sadly at me and immediately handed me a vial, pain killing potion. I gulped it down quickly and sighed as the warm liquid soothed my aching body. I smiled at my dad brightly. "Can I see Harry now?"

"Slow your roll, kiddo. I'll retrieve Harry and bring him to you, if you wish to see him. But not now. I know you are wide awake now, but it is three in the morning. Harry best be asleep now." I nodded upsetted.

"Dad, you said I was out for a couple of days. How many? What's today?" He happily answered. He was acting odd, almost surprised. "You've been out for three days. It's Friday. But you've been healing, so don't fret over it." I nodded.

"Are you alright? You're acting . . . I daresay, odd. Has something happened?" He looked down, but shook his head. "Dad?" He looked up at me sternly, "Anne just trust me. Nothing has happened."

I was slightly taken aback by his outburst, but visibly showed my understanding. He sighed deeply, "How about I go wake Poppy, I can have her make sure you are alright to go, then we can go home and make some potions." I nodded my head ecstatically, wanting to get out of the wretched Hospital. I was happy that I would get to see Poppy though.

Dad swept out of the curtain. Before he did leave he looked back at me nervously, as though I would leave. He was acting fairly odd. He seemed just so . . . I don't even know how to explain. He was anxious about something though. I knew I had to find out what.

Well, maybe I shouldn't. When I found out about Harry's godfather I was distraught. Maybe if he's hiding it from me, there's a good reason. There was before. But I still longed to know what had happened to make him act this way.

Dad and Poppy walked into the cubicle, dad sighing deeply at seeing me there and Poppy smiling brightly at me. I returned her gesture, happily. "Well, it is nice to see you awake, dear. Let me check over you and then you are free to go, dearie."

She did a few quick spells and read over her parchment meticulously. She smiled brightly after reaching the end of her writing, "Well, you seem quite healthy. Just take one more dose of that pain killing potion at lunch today, will you? Good. Take that and you should be fine. Come back and tell me if you are having any . . . abnormal symptoms." I smiled and nodded.

I reached my hand out for dad to take, he smiled at me and we left. I waved to Poppy as we left. I noticed another cubicle as we passed it. "Dad, who is in there?" He glanced back at the curtain, a flicker of fear and pity flashed across his face. "Just a student. He had an accident similar to yours actually. He was poisoned and that poison caused him to collapse while on the moving stairs. You were lucky you weren't on the moving stairs when you fell."

I peered gloomily back towards the curtain. I peered towards my dad curiously, he's lying. Or not entirely being truthful is better. I wanted to know why. I'll find out.


	32. Chapter 32

We accomplished much that morning. We finished three potions and I happily helped. Around seven, we stopped and dad sent me off to get ready for the day. I pulled a pink jumper and jeans from my chest.

I took off the nightgown and looked at myself in the mirror, gaping at what I saw. Bruises were painted over my chest and upper arms, as well as my legs. The way the bruises wrapped around my body made me curious. I didn't understand how I got certain ones just from falling down the stairs.

I brushed off my curiosity and pulled the jumper over my head. I allowed my curls to hang loosely just past my waist. I peered closer into the mirror and noticed a scab on my forehead, running into my hairline. I shook my head and ran out of the loo. I walked back towards the lab. I saw Harry walk through the door with dad and I immediately ran to him.

He trembled under my weight as I hugged him fiercely. Once he realized who I was, he hugged me back tightly. "I missed you! I haven't seen you since Monday. Dad told me you got hurt, but wouldn't let me see you." I backed up and looked curiously towards dad. "Why?"

He stuttered a little, but gained his composure. "You were just a sight after your fall. Bruises all over. I didn't want Harry to see you in such a state." I rolled my eyes.

"Like we haven't seen each other injured before?" He tilted and shook his head. "Whatever. Harry, where were you? Why weren't you here?"

"Oh, I've been with Noah Olga all week, since you got injured. I was with Susan for the first day, but then she disappeared and I stayed with Noah." I nodded, my stomach grumbling loudly in the process. Both Harry and dad chortled.

"Hungry, aren't we? Come along Harry, Anne. Time for breakfast." We happily trailed along behind him. Harry told me all about his week with Noah and his friends. I believe their names were Louis, Rory, and Johnathan. But they went to the lake, played quidditch, and showed Harry spells. I was a tad jealous, but happy that Harry had fun.

We entered the Great Hall through the teachers entrance. Our arrival caused a great amount of whispers to erupt from the students. They all pointed and whispered to each other. I turned to Harry before we sat down, "What are they going on about, do you think?"

He glanced from the students back to me, "Well, the students have been going on about thinking something bad has happened. That's why they think their classes got canceled. They think it had something to do with you. I wouldn't blame them, dad did look a bit put out." I nodded and we seated ourselves.

All the stares and whispers did not go unnoticed. I wouldn't have minded them from the students, but the teachers did the same. I noticed them staring at me and quickly looking away. Something happened, more than what dad told me. The only difference between the teachers' whispers and the students' was that the teachers knew something. They had grave looks upon their faces. They also looked surprised and curious.

I was getting pretty aggravated, but breakfast finally ended and the students wandered out. Harry and I continued to eat our toast. Remus cautiously started walking up to us. I smiled brightly at him and he smiled back, surprised.

"Um, Severus, a word please." Dad stood and followed Remus a few feet away. "What do you think they're talking about Anne?" I shrugged my shoulders, staring intently at them. I noticed every few moments one of the pair's eyes would flicker to me.

Finally they came back over towards us, smiling kindly as if nothing had happened. "How are you feeling, Anne?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore is all." He smiled ruefully at me. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm alright. It was you I was worried about. That was quite the fall I heard you had."

I looked to dad curiously, "Yes, I guess it was. I don't really remember, it's a bit hazy, you see. It almost . . ." I knew what I needed to say. What would make dad's eyes flicker up in anxiety. " . . . not real. Like it wasn't even a true memory." I was right. His eyes ran up to meet my own. I knew something was up. "But that can't be, can it? I was completely boggled, right?"

Remus laughed nervously, "Yes, yes you were."

"Well, anyway . . . I was wondering if Harry and I could go to the library. Yes? Thank you. Harry, let's go." I grasped Harry's hand tightly and pulled him away before he could protest. He pulled lightly at my grasp on his hand, but I didn't release him till we were far out of the Great Hall.

"Anne, let go . . . oh, thank you. I don't want to go to the library, it's boring." I rolled my eyes at him. "I know you don't enjoy the library, do you really think I'm that daft to expect you to hang out in there. No, I wanted to speak with you. Alone. I thought the library the best place to do that." He nodded in understanding. He followed along behind me.

We trailed through the relaxing corridors. They were dimly lit like always, releasing an eerie glow. As we walked into the library I smiled brightly at Madam Pince. She smiled sadly back to me and I frowned at that. I yanked Harry behind me to the farthest corner of the library I could find.

I stopped short and Harry walked right into me. "Alright then, you've got me here. What did you need to talk about?"

"I think they're lying to me, to us. There is something off about the way they have been acting. They've been acting strange around me. Pitifully . . . like they pity me. I don't understand it. You say the students said something happened, what?"

He shrugged his shoulders, unhelpfully. "I'm not quite sure Anne. I'm sorry. It had something to do with a boy named Burton. Reginald, I believe was his first name. And that girl, Macilyn that we ate with. And then Susan as well." I was deep in thought.

"Burton, Burton, Burton. I've heard that name before, I know . . . that boy! The one who was slipped a love potion, his name was Reggie Burton. Susan and I were bringing him an antidote when I . . . when they say I fell."

"When they say you fell? Do you not believe fell or something?" He laughed at me, chortling. I nodded and his laughing stopped immediately. "Wait, you're serious." I tilted my head, shrugging my shoulders.

"I remember it happening, but there is something really odd about the memory. Plus, the way Poppy and Severus kept glancing at each other when they talked about it. I know they are lying about something. I want to know what really happened to me, because the bruises . . . they . . . well they are . . . I don't think I'd have gotten some of the bruises where I did from falling down the stairs." Harry nodded at me.

"I did find it a bit curious that they wouldn't let me see you."

"What do you think happened to me?" Harry looked a tad nervous. "Harry, what is it? What do you know?" He gulped and raised his eyes to meet mine.

"Well, I sort of saw something. I'm not really sure what it was. But remember how sometimes if one of us was asleep and the other awake we could see what the other was doing." I nodded my head, excited for the information. "Well, I think it happened again. I didn't see you, but it was like I was seeing through your eyes. I didn't tell dad this, I didn't want him to think me mental. But I saw a form, the person was pacing. You were in a dark room. A classroom I believe. You were bleeding from your forehead and arms. You hurt all over. You were terrified, I could feel it. Then Noah woke me up, told me I went rigid. It was odd. Then Noah and Thomas went off and I don't know where, but . . . yeah. It was probably just my imagination though right. You fell on the stairs, not in a classroom."

I shook my head at him. "No, Harry. I think this is real. You said I was bleeding from my arms. You haven't even seen the cuts on my arms, you wouldn't have known that otherwise." I yanked up my sleeve, revealing the bandages. Then I pointed to my forehead where the scab was. Harry gaped at me, terrified. He nodded at me.

We eventually dropped the subject, but we agreed to look into it further. We sat in the library all day talking to each other. I was happy to spend the day with Harry. We even skipped lunch, but no one came looking for us. It was nearing dinner when I spotted Susan reading only feet away from us. I pointed to her and told Harry where I was going. He nodded and continued looking at the quidditch magazine we found.

"Susan! Susan, where have you been? Are you alright, my dad told me you had a bit of a scare." Susan looked up to me, utterly confused.

"Um, I'm not Susan. I'm her sister, Rosalyn. That's my formal name at least, all my friends call me by my middle name. You can call me Cape. Su left the school. I don't know why. You said she had a scare, what do you mean?"

"Well, I don't particularly know. My dad just said she had a bit of a scare. You see, one of her friends got slipped a potion and my dad said seeing him like that terrified her." Rosalyn looked intrigued.

"Do you know who her friend was? Or even just what potion?" I nodded.

"It was a love potion I believe. Susan informed my dad it was a nastily strong one. They needed help. Her friend's name was Reginald, I believe. Don't quote me on that, it was a few days ago that I heard the name." She nodded, almost giddy.

"That explains it! Everyone was wondering what happened and Macilyn must have been the one that slipped it to him. But why did they cancel classes then?" She looked deep in thought, but turned her attention back to me. "Where were you all week? I haven't seen you or your father at any meals since Monday. I saw your brother though."

"Oh, I've been in the Hospital Wing. Apparently I had a great fall down the stairs. I don't really think that's what happened, the memory has a fuzz about it."

"Are you sure you haven't been obliviated? It's a way to take people's memories from them. It's real interesting. A hard charm to perform though. I wouldn't have even thought of it had I not just read the chapter out of my charms book." My breathing spiked a little, but I brought it back to normal.

"But why would they do that? What are they trying to hide from me?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Where were you? You know, where they said you fell."

"Oh, I was on a staircase with Susan. We were walking to a Slytherin dorm room, to bring Reginald Burton his antidote. I remember falling back even though there was nothing wrong with my balance and nothing to trip me. I don't know, the whole situation was rather odd, wasn't it?" She nodded.

"I wish I could find Burton, to ask him, but I haven't seen him since you, Su, and Macilyn disappeared. Well, I best be off to dinner now. Close to that time, innit? Well, it was a pleasure meeting you. What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't, but I'm Anne." She smiled kindly at me and waved farewell. I went back to Harry, prepared to share with him my newfound information, but I decided to wait when his stomach started grumbling. We had skipped lunch after all.

He looked to me, a competitive streak flashed across his face, "Race ya'!" With that he sprinted off and out the library. Madam Pince was turned away, so she couldn't yell at us. Mr. Filch didn't really care that we ran in the halls. He waved at us, suppressing a smile as we passed.

We darted in and out of corridors till we came upon the room that led to the Great Hall. We read each of the labels and found the one we were looking for. Harry looked to me once more and took off.

We were out of breath and smiling happily once we reached the table. Dad grinned at us, knowing what we had done. Harry and I ate dinner talking animatedly. Once we completed our meal, dad directed us out of the Hall. He didn't have monitoring duties on Fridays, so we went directly to our home.

He told us to head on to bed, but I stayed behind.

"Yes, Anne?" He peered at me nervously. "Dad, I know something is going on, something you're not telling me. I've seen it. Written over everyone's faces. Heard rumors from students. Please just tell, why do I not remember what happened to me. I know you did something to make me forget. I was speaking to an older student about my memory and she showed me a chapter on a charm called obliviating. The symptoms I have are the same to the ones an obliviated person would have. Don't try and tell me otherwise, I know. But just tell me, is there a good reason for me to have lost those memories."

He looked horrified, "I never knew you were so intuitive. But yes. Something . . . awful happened because you knew. I know it's hard not knowing something that concerns you, but I don't think you should know."

I was disappointed. I was hoping for him to give me a better explanation. I knew I would have to wait for Susan to return before I got any true answers. I nodded and quickly left him standing there in shock. I changed into my nightwear and climbed into my bed, burrowing into the blankets, thinking of what could have been so awful that he wouldn't tell me.

Two Days Later-

(Dinner on Sunday)

Once I finished my meal, I searched the Ravenclaw table for Rosalyn. I soon found her, the spitting image of Susan. Light brown curls, bright and happy face, and striking blue eyes. I saw a form walk into the Hall shyly, a girl identical to Rosalyn. It was Susan. She peeked into the Hall, but left immediately.

I turned to my father. "Dad? Could I go back to the library before dinner is finished? I want to grab a book I saw before curfew. Please." He looked apprehensive, but nodded and sent me off. I hopped off my chair and bolted past the Slytherin table, many eyes looking up to me as I passed. I looked around outside the Hall, trying to spot the brown haired girl. I caught sight of her walking the opposite direction, towards the library.

"Susan! Hey, Susan! Wait up." I ran forward to her and she looked shocked and horrified. "Anne? You're alright! Oh, how are you? I'm so sorry!" I had no idea what she was talking about, but I decided to play dumb. I allowed tears to pool in my eyes and nodded. "I'm . . . alright, I guess. Can I speak with you?" She nodded, cautiously. "Where . . .?"

"How about the library? That's normally private." She nodded and took my hand gently. I followed her to our wanted destination. She pulled me close to the area where Harry and I spent most of our day.

"What did you want to . . . to talk about? I understand it may be a tricky subject for you. You seem rather unfazed, though. Or is that all a facade?" I nodded trying to play along.

"I want you to tell me what you saw. I want to see it from a different viewpoint. Please. I need to know."


	33. Chapter 33

_Hello Everyone,_

_It's official! 10,000 views, thank you everyone! Please comment any suggestions still, I appreciate constructive criticism._

I walked down the corridors in a daze. My eyes hazy. I walked down towards the dungeons. I knew dinner had been over for a long while now. I wasn't looking where I was going, caught in the thoughts that ran through my head.

I ran flat into somebody. I looked up to see Remus. He smiled at me, but soon noticed my expression. "What's wrong?" I shook my head at him in disbelief. "You knew, didn't you? That's why you were so surprised to see me at breakfast! You knew! Both of you did . . . both of you. That's why you pulled him aside . . . that's why. You're all bloody liars, aren't you!?" The tears streamed from my eyes and I ran from him, leaving the man in shock.

On my journey through the dungeons, I was met by the Bloody Baron. He greeted me kindly, but stopped abruptly as he took in my facial facade. I strode quickly past him, not wishing to engage in any conversation. The conversation with Remus did not exactly go over well, nor did the one with Susan.

_(Earlier)_

"_What did you want to . . . to talk about? I understand it may be a tricky subject for you. You seem rather unfazed, though. Or is that all a facade?" I nodded trying to play along._

"_I want you to tell me what you saw. I want to see it from a different viewpoint. Please. I need to know." She looked to me suspiciously, but continued on with the conversation._

"_Well, you know what happened for the most part, I understand. You and I were on our way towards the boys dormitories when you got snatched by Reggie. Most classes got canceled early on in the day, then by the end all were. Everyone was suspicious, you see. Then, I came up with the bright idea to ask Reg's girlfriend where he might have been. She gave me a location and I decided to scout it out. The common rooms were on lockdown, but I snuck out. I found the room. Both of you were in there . . ." Her talking was muffled by her cries. She sobbed a little. But my face remained placid._

"_What . . ." I decided to rephrase my words, to sound maybe embarrassed. I was starting to gather an idea of what had happened. I knew because it had happened to me before, but that was before I had family other than Harry. ". . . how much did you see?"_

_She looked at me understandingly. "Well . . . I don't know how long it went on, but I saw an awful lot. But don't worry, as soon as I stunned Reggie, I gave you my cloak and covered you before the teachers arrived." I narrowed my eyes at her, questioningly._

"_. . . covered me?" She looked at me sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry this happened . . ." The tears stung my eyes as they dripped onto my cheeks. "So that's what happened? . . . I knew it. That's why they obliviated me. Her head snapped up and her mouth dropped, she began stuttering and breathing heavily._

"_You didn't know?" I shook my head. She bit her lip, tightly and I was surprised that it didn't draw blood. Susan glared at me in pure anger, with a hint of pity. I felt truly awful for lying to her, but I needed to know. I did. Susan stormed off. Leaving me behind in my own thoughts, a dangerous place._

I came upon the portrait to our home. I muttered the password angrily and stumbled in. Harry and dad were sat in the living room talking. They smiled as I approached, but they soon turned to frowns. "Harry, out!" He looked startled, but scrambled off to our room quickly.

I glared daggers at my father and he seemed to know what was coming. I was prepared to scream him, but my voice cracked, leaving my voice at barely a whisper. "How could you?"

The tears formed in his eyes, as did they in my own. Gathering my strength I screamed, "How could you!" It wasn't a question anymore, more like an accusation. "Anne, what you have to understand is-"

"No . . . no, no I don't have to understand anything! I had a right to know, but you kept it from me. This happened to me not you. You didn't think I could handle it, did you? It's not like it's never happened before!" The tears poured from my eyes, my voice like thunder in the storm. I marched surely away from him towards the portrait whole.

"Where are you going?" His voice cracked pitifully. "I need to be away for awhile." I scrambled out of the hole and ran through the dungeons.

I didn't know where Remus' quarters were, but I decided to look in his classroom. If I couldn't find him there, I would go to Poppy. I strode down the hallway, quickly. I didn't know what to think. I just wished it had never happened. That girl Macilyn, I wished she would go to hell, she caused this. Why . . . why would she do this?

I came upon the classroom door and knocked harshly. Remus opened the door after a minute or so. He appeared shocked to see me there, in tears. He opened his arms for me, quickly and I cried into his shoulder. He carried me back into the classroom and sat down in the chair behind his desk, with me still planted in his arms.

"Why . . . why d-didn't any-anyone t-tell me?" I sobbed. He stroked my hair with his hand comfortingly. "They thought it best after what happened."

"Yeah, well I deserved to know. It happened to me." He frowned at me deeply and sadly.

"You don't know, do you? The reason they obliviated you." I shook my head. "Please try to understand, they wouldn't have obliviated you unless absolutely necessary. You . . . Anne, you tried to jump off the Astronomy Tower." I gasped and clung to him tighter.

"No, no, no! I wouldn't have . . ." He sobbed into my hair. "I'm so sorry. I thought it wrong to keep it from you, but it was to protect you from the horrid truth." Hot, thick tears collapsed roughly from my eyes. Pain erupting from my chest. Embarrassment hiding in the corner of my brain.

I pressed my lips tightly together, nodding. "So that boy, that boy that was in the Hospital Wing did it, did he?"

"Yes, but Anne, you mustn't blame him. He was in his right mind, the lad didn't know what he was doing. His parents made the decision to obliviate him as well. He felt awful remorse when he woke. He remembered everything he did, he was screaming at his mum that he . . . that he was a monster and his mother obliviated him on the spot.

"Please don't be too angry at your father. He thought he was making the right decision, especially after what you did." I nodded, shuddering. "Now, dry those tears. Would you like to help me with planning tommorows' lesson?" I nodded, still suppressing my sobs. He rubbed my shoulder comfortingly.

He conjured an armchair for me to sit upon and I moved. He was working for about an hour when I finally gained the courage to ask.

"Why do you think I did it?" He looked confused for a moment, but understanding soon flashed across his face. "Well, sometimes after bad things happen, we think it's for the best. That our friends and family would be happier. That you would be happier. But it's not true, doing something like that leaves an enormous pain that can't be filled, on their family."

I nodded guiltily, I almost left that pain with my family and I don't even remember doing it. Would they really have missed me though? Maybe Harry could have been happier. Made his own friends. Had dad all to himself. I yawned deeply, trying to dismiss my thoughts. Lying my head on the armrest, I slowly started falling to sleep.

I woke the next morning with a crick in my neck from sleeping in such an odd position. I looked up to see Remus still writing at his desk, but the sun shone brightly through the windows. I stretched my neck out, roughly.

He just then seemed to notice that I was awake. He smiled kindly at me, "Good morning, Anne. Would you like some breakfast? I can have some brought to us if you are hungry." I nodded my head eagerly, my stomach growling in agreement. He smiled at the grumbling noise.

"Lawni, come here, please." He called this out into thin air and I was beginning to think him a nutter when a little creature popped into existence. I remember seeing one, a couple weeks ago, a house elf. Even though I knew what it was, it's sudden entrance scared me nonetheless. "How can Lawni be of assistance, Master Lupin ."

The creature bowed deeply to him. Remus smiled at the female elf and I followed his lead, she smiled to me brightly. "Lawni, can you please retrieve breakfast for the two of us?" She bowed respectfully once more and disappeared.

"Do the house elves get paid well? I know they work for Hogwarts . . . doing cleaning and such." Remus frowned a little, not at me though. "Well, you see, they enjoy doing work . . . having a master. I don't entirely understand their need for it, but it gives them purpose. I know what you're thinking, but if you try and give them freedom . . . well, it doesn't end well, does it?" I nodded, still oddly confused. You would think they wouldn't want to work for someone.

Lawni soon popped back in, leaving two large trays in her wake. On the tray before me, sat my favorites, pumpkin juice, french toast, eggs, and sausage. I gulped down my drink quickly and munched on my food. Remus had a similar meal, but tea replaced the pumpkin juice. I didn't really care for tea, unless it was chamomile.

I looked towards the clock that rested on the wall, nine o'clock. "Aren't the students coming soon, sir? Would you like me to leave?"

"You may stay if you wish. I can give you a book to read. If not you may go back to your family." I shook my head, not ready to face them. Harry would question me and dad . . . well, in a way I was still angry with him. Not really, but he hid things from me. I just wish . . . well, no. He took my memories for a reason. I did something awful and I couldn't face him. How could I do that? Well, actually I know. They both, all of them would have been happier without dealing with me.

Remus handed me a book, one that I had read over a hundred times, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. As I opened the book, students began to file in the room. Many stared at me, longer than necessary. I believe the group of students were seventh years and that suspicion was confirmed when Susan and Daphne strode in. Susan seemed timid, but nearly panicked when she spotted me. She looked to want to run, but Daphne pulled her down in a seat beside her.

I took my glance away from her and continued reading my book. I had already read it, so when Remus began speaking, I set the book down and began to listen intently. I tried my very best to not look in Susan's direction.

"Welcome back, everyone. I know I haven't seen you all in a week, but hopefully we can get into the swing of things." The students all glanced at me when he referred to the long period of lack of classes. "Well, today, since I didn't have a lot of planning time, all the classes are going to be learning the same defensive spell. Today, we will be learning how to ward off a boggart. Now the spell is that difficult, it should be easy for you lot. Now repeat after me, ridiculous." The class repeated the spell. "Now, tell me, what does a boggart do?"

I looked towards the class and Daphne raised his hand. "I believe a boggart turns into what you most fear." Remus nodded enthusiastically. "Correct Ms. Panker! Can you tell me what they look like?" She shook her head, "No one knows." Remus smiled brightly and kindly at her.

"Ten points to Slytherin!" All the Gryffindors groaned, angrily. "Moving on, we are going to be completing a practical. In this closet I have a very real boggart. You will all picture in your minds what you fear most and find something to make it funny. Boggarts feed on pain, the one thing that defeats them is laughter. Get into line, get into line."

The students were pushing at each other, happily trying to get in line. Remus whipped out an old fashioned record player and the music rang out. I watched in amusement as each student proceeded towards the boggart. Some were insects, monsters, water, and other odd things.

I watched as Daphne stepped to face her boggart. It transformed into a large, barking dog. A rottweiler. The beast snarled at her, viciously. She hesitated before pointing her wand at it. The large rottweiler soon transformed into a yelping puppy, adorable. Not particularly funny, till it began chasing its own tail.

Susan was right behind her in line. She stepped up cautiously, still laughing slightly from Daphne's puppy. She stared at the puppy intently, her eyes quickly flickered to me before the boggart transformed.

It was two forms. One stalked around the smaller form dangerously. The male looked vicious, hungry. He growled mercilessly. I peered curiously at the smaller form and gasped. It was me.


	34. Chapter 34

Susan was right behind her in line. She stepped up cautiously, still laughing slightly from Daphne's puppy. She stared at the puppy intently, her eyes quickly flickered to me before the boggart transformed.

It was two forms. One stalked around the smaller form dangerously. The male looked vicious, hungry. He growled mercilessly. I peered curiously at the smaller form and gasped. It was me.

A tear streamed down my cheek, for I knew what she was seeing. Susan didn't even attempt to raise her wand, just stared at the scene before her, in horror. The rest of the students were shocked and watched the scene play out.

The boggart me, was barely clothed as the male stepped closer to her. Students' eyes flickered to me, terrified. Tears poured from Susan's eyes. Finally Remus jumped before her, the boggart immediately changed into a full moon. He cast a charm that sent the boggart back into the closet. I couldn't even warrant in my brain to be surprised before the whispers started.

Remus tried to take action, "Alright, well then, that's the end of the lesson. I apologize that not everyone got an attempt." Susan stood with her feet planted, staring into the space where her boggart once stood.

Remus stood, watching all two of us carefully, with interest. "Um . . . Remus? Could I speak with her. . . alone?" He seemed to want a different alternative, but soon thought different of it. He turned and strode into his office upstairs. Once I heard the door close, I turned to Susan. She refused to look me in the eye.

"Susan? . . . Susan, please . . . please." She looked to me angrily, "What, Anne? What is it you want? I can't talk to you, you tricked me, you did. What is it you want to hear?" I was startled by her outburst, tears pooled in my young eyes. She seemed to think better of her words at seeing my reaction. "Anne, I'm sorry. I just . . .," she pathetically said.

"I . . . I just wanted to ask you if you were alright. But if you don't want to speak with me, you can leave." I extended my hand towards the door, motioning for her to make her leave. But she didn't. She stood there, sadly staring at me.

"Anne, why didn't you remember? I mean, when I found you you were unconscious, but I feel like you would have known more, yeah?" She looked sorrowfully at me, questioning me with her eyes.

"I did know . . . I think. All of it. But I did something, something that made them . . . I believe the word is obliviate. Well, they did that to me. I'm so sorry that I tricked you. I was scared and nervous and I just need to know why my memories felt wrong. Why everyone was acting so odd. Why my father could barely bear to look me in the eyes. I apologize that I manipulated you . . ." She nodded, smiling slightly at me.

"It's fine, really it is. I mean look at me here, being the dramatic one when it happened to you. Me, the seventeen year old, upset with you, the nine year old, for . . . being curious." I smiled kindly at her and pulled her into my tight embrace. She was surprised at first, but soon relaxed. "I'm also sorry that everyone saw my boggart, now everyone will know . . ." I hugged her tighter, letting her know it was alright.

"It's not your fault, innit? What you are scared of. I'm sorry that you have to remember it. I don't have to. I mean, I know what happened, but I don't have to remember it."

"Well now you do, don't you? You saw it." I pulled away from her and shook my head. "I think I'll be alright. I hope. Um, don't you have classes still. Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept you so long." She just chuckled lightly and waved it off.

"Oh don't you worry, now. I'll be fine. I'll just say I was speaking to Professor Lupin or something like that. You're sure you'll be alright?" I nodded at her smiling, trying to add a touch of brightness to make it believable. Susan took a deep breath and went on her way.

I was glad that I had the opportunity to speak with her. Susan was a real friend, no matter how old because of our age difference. She's like the big sister I had always wanted and longed for. I felt awful, in a way it was my fault that was her fear.

During the next two classes, I seated myself in Remus' office, silently reading. I enjoyed mostly reading student books. It was soon nearing the time for lunch, but Remus was still teaching. I decided when his second class came in that I didn't want to see anymore boggarts.

As the meal time came round, Remus walked back into his office, groaning. "Those bloody kids! Oh, sorry Anne, I forgot you were here. Please pardon my language." I giggled and smiled at him. "Well, I believe it is time for lunch. Would you like for Lawni to bring some food?"

I was deep in thought for a moment before proceeding with an answer. "No. I think that I need to speak with my father. I know now that it wasn't his fault, he was just trying to help me."

"That is very mature of you. Well, most everything you do is mature, now that I think of it. Go along then if that is what you wish to do." He smiled at me kindly, shooing me away.

I smiled brightly as I raced through the maze of corridors that I knew so well. I loved the mysteriousness of the castle, it's relaxing in a way. Trailing along until I reached the entrance to the dungeons, I stopped short. Thinking if I really wanted to face him. Nodding, I pushed myself forward. I strode down the hall quickly.

I decided to stop at his classroom first. When I came upon the door, I heard rustling inside. I slowly opened the door. His head snapped up as to yell at the student that dared enter his classroom. He closed his opened mouth. ". . . Anne, you're here."

"Uh, yeah. I thought it over and I realized it wasn't your fault. Don't get mad at him, but Remus told me why you did it. I needed to know." He nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Uh, there was an . . . incident I suppose . . . in Remus' class." He raised an eyebrow at me, questioningly. "An incident?"

"Well, you see, it was a lesson on boggarts. It was Susan's turn to face it and well, I assume you can figure what the class saw." Dad looked upon me in horror, shaking his head. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't really upset by what happened. Yes, embarrassed, but it's not like I had to hear the student's whispers and theories.

"It's fine, dad. It doesn't really matter. I spoke to Susan, she's alright. But I'll be fine, I promise." He took a deep breath, shaking his head once more. Opening his arms for me quickly, I climbed into his tight embrace, breathing in the safety of my family.

The weeks went on well. Harry and I continued our schooling. Quite unenjoyable, if you ask me. Normally I wouldn't say that about school, but it was just busy work. Susan and I spent quite a lot of time together. She is the Slytherin Quidditch captain, so she allowed me to watch tryouts and continued to let me and Harry both watch practices. They were quite fun to watch. Ella Olga and Susan are co-captains. They work together.

Most of the whispers had stopped. There was a wave of them directly after a large group of seventh years had seen Susan's boggart. But soon students found other things to wonder about, like who's dating who. Rubbish if you ask me. Although, Susan did get a boyfriend, Thomas. I like him though, he's nice.

It was nearing Halloween and Susan and I were walking towards the library. I hadn't seen her in over a week. She had difficult classes that made it hard for her to spend time with me. She invited me earlier in the day to come with her.

I sat beside her reading silently while she worked on her homework, a three foot essay for Arithmancy. It seemed a difficult class, although it was fascinating. Not as fascinating as Ancient Runes, though.

"Oi, Anne? We have a trip down to Hogsmeade Village tomorrow, Daphne reminded me to ask if you wanted to join us. Would you like to come?" I smiled brightly at her and nodded, but then stopped myself short.

"Susan? You do know that you don't _have_ to spend time with me, right? I don't want you to feel obligated to invite me." She looked to me incredulously. "Are you kidding? I love spending time with you, as does Daphne and Ella and Thomas. They all love you. You are like the little sister I never had. Sure I had Ro Cape, but she's very . . . well, her. We never had anything in common, despite us being identical. You are so very similar to me and you really are the younger sister I never had. Don't you forget that we all love being with you, Anne."

I smiled at her kindly and returned to my book.

Harry POV

The weeks passed on fast. Anne stopped acting so odd and everything went back to normal. I found out what had happened to her though and to say I was horrified was an understatement. I loved Anne more than anyone and to find that had happened to her was terrifying.

Dad didn't allow me to speak to her about it though. She did seem fine, like she had moved on. I decided to not bring it up unless she did herself.

I hated the rubbish that dad made us do for school. It was absolutely boring and confusing. I don't understand how my sister could finish it all.

I spent quite a lot of time with Noah and Rory. Anne and I had learned not to spend every waking moment together. Or I had, at least. She seemed fine. But we still did near everything together. We ate most meals together and did school work together and would play outside together.

One rather enjoyable weekend was two weeks ago. Draco came by and we flew together. Anne wasn't interested, she was making a potion with our dad. This is the second time they have started brewing this really complex potion that Anne absolutely loves to make. Dad hasn't told her the name of it though. She has been trying to figure it out herself, but just ingredients aren't much to go on.

Tomorrow is Halloween and I'm extremely excited. I've been told by many people how wonderful the feast is. Better than the first feast of the year by far. Candy is everywhere in sight. Noah and Rory also invited me to join them on their Hogsmeade visit. According to Anne, I've been there before, just unconscious. Like that counts.

I asked her what it was like, but she couldn't tell me much. She informed me it was night when we arrived here, so you couldn't really see all the stores.

I was really excited to go. I'm to meet Noah in the entrance hall tomorrow morning. Everything was perfect. Until . . . a large explosion occurred and I caught a flash of red cross my vision.

Hello Everyone,

I'm going to try and start focusing on Harry a bit more now. Comment any suggestions you have. Thank you!

-Bookblaster


	35. Chapter 35

I coughed hysterically as smoke filled my lungs. Wait, not smoke. It had a different odor, absolutely disgusting. I spotted the flash of red once more and I followed it. I trailed down quite a few corridors, listening to the footsteps ahead of me. They stopped abruptly and I hid behind a column.

"I can't believe we actually nicked it! Filch is going to go absolutely mental when he finds it gone! Lemme see it Fred." I heard a chortle and the rustling of paper. "Alright, look, the writing is there again, just like it was in detention. 'Say the incantation, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. To close the map say, Mischief Managed.' I'll be bloody mad if this doesn't work, waist of a good dung bomb, eh?"

I peeked cautiously around the column and watched the scene before me. One of the red headed boys tapped a filthy piece of parchment with their wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." They stared down at the parchment, eyes widening in excitement. They both exclaimed in awe, "Wicked!"

I didn't see what all the fuss was about. I tried to peak further around the wall, but I tripped on uneven ground. I groaned in pain as I noticed two pairs of feet walking towards me.

"What do we have here, George. Too small to be an older student, innit? But I don't recognize this boy from our classes-. Wait! You're one of the professors' children, aren't you?" I looked towards the boys shyly, rubbing the pain from my nose.

"Yes . . ." The boys narrowed their eyes at me curiously. I swept my eyes towards the piece of parchment that laid dormant in one of the boys' hands. I now noticed that it was no longer blank, but had writing on it. Moving ink. The boy whipped the sheet of wood behind him quickly. "What exactly is that?"

The identical boys looked nervously at each other, "I don't know we ought to tell ya that. How much did you hear kid?"

"I heard you saying . . . I guess a password and lock code for the parchment. And I know you set off, I believe you called it a dung bomb? If you don't tell me what it is, I can only imagine how upset Mr. Filch will be when he realizes it has gone missing. I might even fancy telling him who caused the bomb and the thieving."

The boys looked utterly shocked, but soon smirked. "I like your style kid. You mind me of a younger . . . well, us! You're fairly sneaky as well." The boy pulled out the parchment from behind him. "This is the Marauder's Map. Bloody geniuses, whoever made it! We spotted it in Filch's office and planned to take it. Find out what exactly it was. It's a map." The boy spoke giddily.

I was taken aback. All that fuss for a map? "Why do you care so much for a rotten, old piece of parchment that you call a map?" The boys chuckled deeply.

"Well, it's not just any map, is it kid? This shows us anyone in the school. Where they are, what they are doing? We don't fully understand it, but that is the general idea we have gathered."

"Wicked!" Both boys laughed once more. "Well, why'd you need it?"

They looked to me incredulously, "For pranking, of course. You never heard that though. You are a teacher's kid."

"Don't worry, I won't tell. As long as you allow me to join in." They both smiled happily, "You got the job, kid. Gotta name?"

"I'm Harry and you are?" They both smirked happily. "I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother George."

I nodded politely to them, "I'm sorry, but how do I tell the difference between the both of you?"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. I'm George and I have a darker freckle on my forehead, right here." George pointed towards the right side of his head. I spotted a brown freckle placed there. I looked between the two boys and Fred did not wear the same one. So I guess they aren't completely identical.

"Thanks! I think it's pretty cool that you both are near identical though. My twin sister and I don't even barely look alike."

"Is it that redheaded girl? With the extremely long hair?" I nodded, telling George he was correct. "Cool, it's bloody awesome having a twin. I can't imagine Fred being a girl though, can you Fred? You'd be Alfreda or something bloody mental like that." Fred sneered at his brother playfully, "And you dear sister would be Georgia or something, wouldn't ya?" George punched his brother's shoulder playfully. "Don't worry Harry, we're only joking. We have a sister at home, sweetest little beasty, she is. She is quite a bit younger than us, four years." I nodded my head.

"Oi, tomorrow do you want to meet us at lunch and we can talk about a prank idea I have?" George asked. I was about to agree when I realized that I had a prior engagement.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going somewhere tomorrow. Down to Hogsmeade Village." They gaped at me in shock, "You're allowed to go down to Hogsmeade? No fair! We have to wait till third year, we do. Our brother Charlie gets to go. He's a seventh year." I nodded, "I wonder why you aren't allowed."

Fred scoffed, "Because 'ol McGonagall said 'it's a privilege and you must behave in a mature and orderly manner.'" We all laughed at the near exact imitation of Minerva.

"No matter though, Harry just do us the solid and tell us what Zonko's is like. And if you want, you can sit with us during the feast tomorrow, yeah?" I nodded ecstatically. George smiled brilliantly at my answer, as did Fred. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow, yeah? Remember, don't tell anyone about the map." I nodded in acceptance and smiled at them both before I left.

I strode away smiling, believing they were going to be some pretty great new friends. From the red of their ties, I could tell they were Gryfindors, but I didn't care. I know dad doesn't particularly care for that house, but mum was in there.

I wonder what kind of pranks we could pull with that bloody brilliant map. I knew I needed to provide some ideas and input of my own.

I trailed off towards the library, where I knew Anne would most likely be hidden away. I believe she told me, Susan invited her to join while she studied. Waving politely at Madam Pince, I darted my eyes around the large room. My eyes landed on a small redhead, nose stuck behind a book. Her eyes glanced up as if she noticed my presence.

I walked to where she and Susan sat. Susan looked up from her parchments of work, "Is it dinner time already?" I nodded, laughing a little. "Thomas said he'll meet you outside the hall."

"Thank you, Harry. See you tomorrow, Anne. Good night." Anne and I waved to Susan as she gathered her supplies and hurried off the Great Hall for dinner.

Anne continued to read her book, her eyes quickly darting over the last page in a chapter. "Anne, come on. You can finish reading before bed, but I'm starving."

"Oh, shut it. Just because you don't understand reading doesn't mean I can't finish the last page. . . . and done! Alright then, let's go." She tucked her book tightly under her arm and gripped her hand. We raced down the halls towards the teacher's entrance. We passed many ghosts on our way, but Anne forced us to stop for one.

"Helena! I haven't seen you in ages. How are you? What are you doing on this side of the castle? I've never seen you out of the East Wing." Helena smiled shyly at me and turned back to Anne.

"Oh, I was just wandering, dear. I haven't seen much of the castle since I died and our last talk convinced me to rekindle some of my old relationships with other ghosts." Anne smiled brilliantly at her friend. She bid her adieu and we continued to race along the corridors.

Helena didn't exactly dislike me, but definitely didn't like me as much as Anne. My sister informed me not to take it personally, she said Helena just didn't like young boys. She said they were tricksters and cheats, liars. I believe that a bit harsh to think of all boys like that. Anne wouldn't further explain, she said it wasn't her place to tell me.

We finally reached the wooden door that led to the Hall. We trailed in, seating ourselves on either side of Poppy. The meal was about to start when Anne started poking my shoulder. I brushed her off toughly. "What is it?"

"_Sorry_! Those red headed boys over there, I think are trying to get your attention." She narrowed her eyes at me angrily. I looked to see Fred and George waving me over. I held my hand up, telling them to wait. I turned towards my father, "Dad? Can I go sit with some of my friends?" He nodded, still reading his newspaper, not entirely paying attention. "Harry, come back up here after dinner. We have monitoring tonight." I nodded before running down the front steps.

A few eyes darted towards me as I raced towards the Gryffindor table. I seated myself in between the two twins. We talked about prank ideas, stuffed our gobs with pudding, and I met their brothers. Charlie was cool, you could tell he was related to Fred and George. Well, the red hair was a big sign too. But Percy . . . well, let's just say that they are polar opposites. He's very stuck up in a way. Not at all like his brothers. I don't think he would approve if he knew of his brother's map. I think Charlie would though.

They've told me all about their family. They have another older brother named Bill. He's graduated from Hogwarts. He works in Egypt, in a bank. They also have two younger siblings, Ron and Ginny. Ron is our age apparently and Ginny a year younger. They call Ron, Ickle Ronniekins. Poor bloke, but I would love to have that many siblings. Their mother also sounds wonderful, I would love to have one of those.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

We talked for a bit longer. They were telling me about this wicked trip they took to Egypt when their family won the lottery that past summer. They told me they got their photos taken for the prophet and Percy even got to bring his rat. I believe I recall seeing the photographs

The twins rose from the table, informing me that they were extremely tired from earlier events. When Percy looked up at that comment, they winked at me and dashed off.

The Great Hall was close to empty. I looked up to see my sister talking animatedly with Poppy. Poppy was so kind to us. Almost like a mother.

I pushed myself up from the seat and trudged up towards the table. As I seated myself back into my Anne raised her eyebrow questioningly. I just shrugged my shoulders, she narrowed her eyes at me.

"So . . . who were they?" She innocently picked at her potatoes. "Are you mad or something, Anne?" She quickly darted her head to me. "I'm not mad, but you never told me you were friends with Gryffindors."

I was completely taken aback, "So what, you have something against Gryffindors now, huh? You do know our mum was a Gryffindor, right?" Anne just rolled her eyes angrily.

"I never said I had something against Gryffindors, they're fine . . . _BUT_ our friends do. Why don't you go tell Noah, Thomas, and Rory right now how peachy you are with those other boys. You know Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix."

"Well, you know what I'll make them. I'll tell my friends tomorrow and they will accept it, you'll see!" I turned away from her and tried to ignore her the rest of the night.

Dad seemed to notice something was up, but didn't engage. We were monitoring the halls said night and it was as eerie as ever. Anne had her arms crossed in a minor rage. I knew she was just looking out for my friendships, but if my friends can't accept my new friends, then . . . I don't know, maybe they just aren't good blokes. But Noah, Rory, and Thomas are the absolute best. They are like the older brothers I've always wanted.

We were walking through the dungeons after about two hours of monitoring. I yawned loudly, me being an extremely tired lad. Anne still wore her angry facade in a perfect manor.

Trailing into the portrait whole, we all went straight for the couch. Anne immediately noticed the unopened Daily Profit on the coffee table. She all but lunged for it. She loves reading the post for some odd reason. But this time was different.

Anne gasped in pure terror. She dropped the paper to the floor and turned us in utter shock. Her emerald eyes darted between us, trepidation clear. The slight shaking took over her and I ran forward. This has happened before. A panic attack.

She gasped in air quickly, like she was drowning. I held her tightly, reminding her I was there. Dad stood there in shock. He didn't know what to do, but he soon got it together and retrieved her from me, laying her on the couch gently as she shook. Pure terror resting on her face.

While our father comforted her, I picked up the parchment that caused such an attack.

**Azkaban Escape**

_By Alice Pevensie, informed by Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_We here at the Ministry regret to inform the wizarding community of an Azkaban escape. Early yesterday morning, the notorious, mass murderer Sirius Black has escaped. Our aurors are still unaware of how the escape occurred. There was no tampering within the cell. There were no signs of escape whatsoever._

"_He slipped through our fingers, but we will find this man and bring him to justice once more," Head Auror Shacklebolt said. "We are sending dementors to every possible location that he may attempt to penetrate, including Hogwarts school, to ensure the safety of all students."_

_We at the Ministry implore everyone to inform the Auror department immediately if you believe you have sighted this man. Auror Kingsley also suggests not engaging Black, as he is extremely dangerous. Also, do not engage any dementors. Stay safe all._

It was just a murderer. Well, . . . I understand how that can be frightening, but why did it have such an effect on her. I looked up to see dad raising an eyebrow at me, questioning what set my sister off.

"Do you know who Sirius Black is?" I looked up to my father, slightly shocked to see his reaction. His mouth dropped a little, his face got paler (if that's even possible), and a flare of anger burst in his eyes. "Why is that name in the paper?" He stuttered out.

"Um . . . I don't know it says he broke out of prison, uh, they don't know how. Uh, it just said to watch out for him. That he's dangerous . . . what has got your knickers in a twist now?"

Dad just sat in his own world for a moment, just seated, staring into space. He didn't look at me, but he spoke his instructions to me. "Take your sister to your room. Um, I have to go out. I'll be back at some point to check on you."

He laid Anne's head gently on a throw pillow and swept from the room quickly, down the entrance corridor. I stared at the place he had left for a moment before assisting my sister. I allowed her to settle her feet on the ground and steady herself before we began down the hall.

She seemed a bit dizzy and lost in a trance. Her breathing was still uneven, but she appeared to be calming. I rubbed her shoulder as we strode slowly down the corridor to our room.

I pushed through the wooden door and it creaked open. I moved Anne to sit on her bed, laying her over the comforter. I seated myself beside the bed in a chair, holding her hand gently.

We were there, just sitting, for close to an hour. She then turned on her side, her breathing evened out. "Harry?" I looked to her and she seemed purely terrified.

"Anne, what's wrong? I read the article, but why did it scare you so? It's not the first murderer to ever escape prison. I mean, it's not a good thing, but . . ." She just looked completely pitiful., shaking her head. "Harry, there's something I ought to tell you. I didn't want to before because well . . . I knew what happened and I didn't want you to be jealous or . . . I don't know, but dad didn't seem to want you to know either. Because, well, you didn't need to know."

I looked to her angrily, "Anne, what do you know?"

"I'm so sorry, Harry! Um, where to begin, uh. Alright, so you know Remus right? Well, I found out when I did monitoring with him two months ago . . . that he's my godfather." Confusion was placed on my face, "A godfather? I don't understand."

"Well, a godfather is put in place by your birth parents . . . or a godmother if they so choose. But Remus is mine, the one that mum and James picked. So it means if mum or James were to die I would go live with him. But for some reason when they did die they wouldn't allow me to go live with him. Probably because they didn't want to separate us."

"So, you mean to say that he isn't my godfather also." She nodded her head solemnly. "Alright, um, lemme wrap my head round this. Two questions. Who is my godfather and why is this relevant to the current situation?"

She nodded and looked deep in thought. "Your godfather was best friends with James, Remus, mum, and another man named Peter. At first when I learned of your godfather, I thought he was dead. Because that's what dad told me. Then I learned from Remus that wasn't true. I don't blame dad from hiding the truth. He was trying to protect me, I know that. But he told me the truth." As far as I could tell, this wasn't promising. How bad could this be? Maybe that man that escaped killed my godfather. Wait, but Anne said he wasn't dead. I nodded for her to continue.

"When mum and James went into hiding, from Voldemort, they had a person called a secret keeper. One person who knew where they were and could share that secret with others. I learned about it, it's called the Fidelius Charm. Your godfather was their secret keeper. Remus couldn't have been, he was in hiding himself. As was Peter, their other friend. Well, Voldemort found your godfather." I looked at her, she had just stopped talking. I motioned for her to continue.

Tears began to drip slowly from her young eyes, "Harry, he turned them over to him. Turned us over to him!" I took in a shaky breath, "Why?" She peered at me through her tears.

"I've heard he was working for Voldemort all along and I've heard he was just scared, but most think he was one of Voldemort's most faithful followers. After he turned us over, that's when Voldemort killed our mum and James and we got these." She motioned to the scars on our heads. "Peter Pettigrew, their friend, found out what your godfather had done and hunted him down. He killed Peter Pettigrew and 13 other muggles. The aurors got him though."

I sat in my own thoughts before responding to what I had just learned. "My godfather is Sirius Black, isn't he? He escaped."

"Harry, this isn't good! Not at all. What if he escaped to finish what his "Master" couldn't do?" I looked at her confused, "You don't think he means to kill us do you?" She nodded solemnly.

What did this man have against us? I've never met him before. Why did he want to hurt us? "This isn't good at all. If what I read was correct, no one has ever escaped Azkaban before. The fact that they don't even know how he escaped is terrifying. And those dementors are harsh creatures, how he escaped them . . . I wish I knew." She gave me one last sad look and bid me goodnight. She turned over in her bed and pulled her blanket up over herself.

I didn't feel like going to bed now, I needed to process all this information that I just learned. I sulked back to the lounge and dropped myself carelessly on the couch to ponder everything.

Severus POV

I stormed from my quarters towards Albus' office. The bloody idiots working in the Ministry can't contain one mad wizard can they. Anne knew exactly what she was reading, the brilliant girl. She'll hopefully explain to Harry. But do I want Harry to know he's in danger? Anne already knows and she didn't take it well and she's the more mature of the two.

I strode down the dimly lit corridors and came to a four way entrance. I was about to turn when a form knocked right into me, nearly knocking me off my feet.

"Well, well, well, Lupin, strolling around in the moonlight, are we?"

"Yes, Severus. I have . . . business with the headmaster. And what are you doing out of the dungeons? Your monitoring time has long since ended." I narrowed my eyes harshly at him. I couldn't trust this man till I was sure. Black was his best mate for years. "I too have business with the headmaster. May I ask what your business is?"

"Well, if you are speaking with Dumbledore at such an hour, you've read the prophet haven't you. You know he's escaped, then, don't you?" I nodded my head stiffly. "I really hoped . . . I don't know . . . that he would feel some remorse for what he's done. I really don't recognize him any longer."

I nodded once more, "And why do you need to speak to Dumbledore on this subject?" Lupin blushed a bit, embarrassed. "Well, I wanted to know if he was comfortable with me continuing to work here, considering the state of things and my past . . . connection to . . ." I narrowed my eyes at him, but believed him. No matter though, I would still be cautious leaving the twins with him. "Perhaps you could speak with him at a different time. I have slightly more pressing matters to discuss on the subject, Lupin."

Lupin nodded as though he understood the slight distrust. He bade me goodnight and walked in the opposite direction of the headmaster's office.

-_**Hello everyone**__,_

_I am just starting to work with someone else on my story, __Sarapha__. Go visit her page, too. Also, she has a great website that you should go and visit. I'll leave her link below._

_If you are interested, the link to the website is .com (copy and paste the link to your browser. Or, an easier way is to google "Accio Nox", and click the first link in the list)_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Remus POV

Trudging solemnly back to my quarters, I was deep in thought. I didn't know what to do. Sirius was one of my best mates. The only one alive, but he's the reason James was dead and he killed Peter.

I was never too close to Peter, none of us were. I always had thought him a tad cowardish, but he proved himself in the end. Died like a Gryffindor, he did. But I can't shake this feeling. I don't think I could ever hurt Sirius, but I suppose if it came down to protecting the twins I would. I just can't believe him. I really hoped he would change and see the wrong in his ways.

And then there's Severus. I understand where his trepidation comes from, but I have a right to know how the twins will be protected.

I just wish they wouldn't judge me on my past friendship. Not just a friendship, Sirius was like a brother to me, he was, but I guess Sirius didn't feel the same way. He and James taught me to embrace my disease. I guess it was all a ploy, he turned out to be just like the rubbish family of his.

I continued on, thinking of possible ways for Sirius to infiltrate the castle. He knew of most all the secret passageways. If only I had that bloody map . . . what if Sirius has it? James was the last one I knew to have it, but Sirius could have gotten his hands on it. That wouldn't be good at all, would it?

I contemplated telling Dumbledore of the map, as a precaution, but it was nearly embarrassing. Well, it would be good information for him to know. I don't know. I just need to prove I want to keep Sirius out, I will do anything to keep the twins safe.

Minerva POV

Albus, Poppy, and I sat in his office contemplating safety options, while we waited for another arrival, one we knew would come. Albus had just arrived back from the Ministry of Magic. He informed us everyone was in a frenzy, especially Fudge. That little pig of a man.

He came up to Albus expecting him to fix this issue for him. What is Albus to do when he has a school to run and students to keep safe? If only Fudge had done his own job, Siri . . . Black wouldn't have escaped.

Pomona was sat in the seat to the left of mine, reading the late Daily Prophet. I suppose they sent it so late so less people would see it. Well, no that wouldn't make much sense, if they want people to find him.

The great oak wood door burst open with a furious and fearful Severus in its wake. He took in everyones' appearances, he knew we knew. He sighed deeply and collapsed in the chair to the right of mine. "What are we to do, Albus?"

"I truly do not know, Severus. The Ministry barely had their rubbish together. Kingsley was the only one beginning to take action. Fudge was asking me how I could fix the issue, how long it would take me to find him. I believe if I put my full efforts to it I could find him, but I must protect the school." Severus nodded anxiously, "He's coming for them, isn't he?"

No one answered, but we all knew. Black was my student. I can't really comprehend what he grew up to be. A murderer. He was wild, fun, and full of energy. He and . . . James and Peter and Remus, were inseparable. The best pranksters to ever walk these halls. And the best to get out of trouble. Remus always gave explanations of how no school rules were truly broken by each prank, the smart little devil. Sirius . . . I truly had high hopes for him.

"How do we attempt to keep him out? He slipped right past the dementors in AZKABAN! What are we to do?" I stated this with a passion. I"m not letting this monster harm any of our students or the twins. "I understand you concern Minerva. I will be performing every ounce of protection possible in the school. I have received permission from the Ministry to do so. The Aurors will be here the day after tomorrow to assist me."

"So the school will be unprotected until then? What about the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow? Should it be cancelled?" Pomona asked sweetly with hidden anxiety. "I believe we should allow the students one more Hogsmeade trip and then stop the program for this year. He can't travel here in only two days. The students will be fine. That goes for Anne and Harry too, Severus. I know they are going with their friends. Allow them to."

"I don't know that I want to. And they may not even feel like going, I mean my son will just find out his godfather is a murderous, raving lunatic! Anne had near heart failures when she read the post, I don't know how to ease their trepidation. She's terrified and Harry is clueless. He'll probably pop it out of Anne while I'm gone, because she already found out weeks ago."

"Calm down, Severus. It will do them no good to have you scared too. They can read your emotions well, children can. How did Anne find out weeks ago?" I asked Severus trying to change the topic.

"Uh, when Remus began working here, she asked about him. Who he was. I eventually told her. She asked about Black and Pettigrew and James. I told her all were dead. I told her Black was dead, to protect her. I never thought I'd have to tell them different. But Albus, the meddlesome old fool asked Anne to patrol with Remus, they talked. He found out she knew that he was her godfather. She asked about Sirius and found out he was alive. She came home furious with me and I told her what he did, she begged me. I asked of her not to tell Harry. He is much more fragile than her. But I guess he will find out."

I gently rubbed Severus's shoulder till he pulled away regaining his composure. "What else is to be done to protect the school? I will stop allowing the twins to patrol with me, but what shall the teachers do?"

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Severus, but I will just order the ghosts to patrol through the nights. Teacher patrols will go on as normal until further notice. I also need to speak to Remus. He knows Sirius better than anyone, he'll possibly know how he'll try to get in or anything he could use to his advantage."

I spotted out of my peripheral vision, Severus glaring Albus dead in the face. "Are you sure it's wise to have the beast in on the protection detail?"

Albus' deep sea blue eyes met Severus' with power, "Not a teacher in this school would help assist Sirius Black in, Severus!" He nodded his head, still visibly angry.

I watched the energy in the room fall into slight anger, when I had a sudden thought. "Wait! Nobody except the teachers and Fudge know where the twins are. So Black wouldn't come to Hogwarts! He only knows they are living with family. That they moved from their aunt and uncles home. He doesn't know where they are. No one knows they are Severus' children. This is great!" I smiled and saw a bit of hope flicker in Severus' tired, worn eyes.

"That is until one of the students realize they are the 'Potter Twins'! It's luck they haven't seen their scars yet, their hair is always covering them. But just watch it get sent straight to Rita Skeeter that the 'Potter Twins' are living in Hogwarts early and the 'Bat of the Dungeon' is calling them his children. Wouldn't she just love that headline in the post?" Albus just shook his head.

Severus did have a point. If someone found out who the twins really were, then they were going to be in a tough spot. We just need to make it a stern fact that no one can find out till Sirius has been taken care of. Or never, so they can live a normal life. But someone is bound to find out eventually.

I looked around the room at my colleagues, Pomona looked worried and troubled, Albus looked saddened and deep in thought, Severus just seemed at a loss. He seemed to have only just yesterday lost everything to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and now he could lose his children to a faithful servant.

"Well, Albus that is enough, I believe. Severus and Pomona and I best be getting to bed. We are all herding students tomorrow morning. You best be getting started in your plans. I'm sure Cornelius will be visiting again soon, won't he?" Albus nodded and bid is adieu. My colleagues and I stood and left the office. Pomona went off in the opposite direction of Severus and I.

Severus didn't make to move from the bottom of the stairs. He just stood there looking lost. "Alright now boy, come along." I made to grab his arm, to pull him along, but he yanked his arm back harshly.

"What are you doing, woman?" I glared daggers at him. "Now Severus, you wee lad! I understand the stress you are going through, but you have no right, do you, to be that way to me! I have always looked out for you, regardless of your house. Now lose the attitude and tell me what's wrong. Would you like to come to my office? You could have tea . . . and biscuits."

He rubbed his face tiredly. "I apologize, Minerva. And I don't need to go on to your office like a weeping student. Ha, I need to take care of my own children! Minerva, how am I supposed to protect them from someone that escaped Azkaban?" I nodded us forward to start walking towards the dungeons.

I was deep in thought, I didn't know what to tell him. Never did I have children of my own. My younger self was too focused on her career to start a family. Severus was probably the closest thing I would ever have to a son. He used to come sit in my office as a student. Talk to me about his schoolboy issues. Normally a Slytherin's first thought wouldn't be to come and speak to the Head of Gryffindor, but Horace Slughorn wasn't exactly a good Head of Slytherin.

"Severus, there is not a good answer to that question. We can only do what we can, but you won't be alone. You have all the teachers standing behind you. They are not going to allow anything to happen to that precious wee lass and lad. And don't worry so much about them. Anne has her mother's brains and could get them out of any pickle. Harry, well, he's just Harry, a sweet and brave little boy. Hopefully this will all work out and . . . Sirius will be caught." Severus nodded grimly.

"That bloody menace has come back to haunt me, I swear. When we were children all through the years and now when I am an adult. I really am grateful you thought of the . . . well, that he wouldn't know where they truly are. Thank you for giving me that consolation."

I nodded to him. We walked down the dimly lit dungeons till we reached the portrait entrance to his home. He bid me good night, thanked me once more and walked inside. I continued to stare at the portrait for a moment before turning on my heel and leaving.

Severus has endured too much in his life. Abuse as a child, bullying throughout his school years, misguided friendships, failures, loss of his only friend, finding out he had children that were abused like him, the whole Anne fiasco early this year, and now his childhood bully has truly come back to haunt him. I only wish I could help him somehow.

I know Severus if skeptical of Remus's loyalties and maybe I could speak to Remus myself, get a read on him. Remus was always such a good boy though, didn't often partake in James and Sirius's pranks. Always had good grades and never gave you a reason not to trust him. But Severus could be correct, Remus had lost all his friends and may try to save or help the last remaining one.

At that I headed towards Remus' office, hoping he would still be awake at this hour.

Harry POV

I felt myself being shaken awake and looked up into the dark eyes of my father. He looked to me sadly, asking with his eyes if I knew the truth. I lowered my eyes from his.

Feeling the couch beside me sink, I scooched over a little. "Dad, why did he do it? If they were friends why would he do that to them? To us?"

"I don't know why people make bad choices. But everyone does it at some point. Some worse and a lot more drastic than others." I nodded my head solemnly. "Have you made any bad choices?" I heard a long, deep sigh come from beside me. I looked up to see his face, his eyes were saddened.

"I have made many bad decisions, Harry. Ones that I will inform both you and Anne of when you are older. Harry . . . do you still feel comfortable going to Hogsmeade tomorrow or would you rather stay back?"

I quickly responded, "I can still go, right? It's safe, isn't it?" Dad smiled at me in a joking manner. "I believe it will be safe, but after tomorrow, I would prefer you and Anne not to go out on the grounds. That unfortunately means Hagrids house, unless you have a professor with you."

"Alright, thank you! I really want to visit Hogsmeade Village . . . while I'm conscious." I laughed and dad laughed with me. "But dad, do you think he'll come here? Sirius Black? I think Anne does. She's terrified, she is."

"Unfortunately I don't know. I think the Ministry may have bought us some time, possibly. But it is foolish to believe he won't eventually find out you are here. Don't you worry though, you have many talented professors here that will protect you. Now off to bed with you boy! Do you even know what time it is?" I laughed.

"You're up too, you hypocrite! Well, good night. Thank you, just please . . . keep me updated with what the prophet says. I don't care if it's scary, I deserve to know, he's my godfather."

Dad looked at me sadly, "Of course I will, Harry. When you wake, I need to speak to both you and Anne about something important. Don't worry it's not pressing or anything, just some cautions for you both. Now off to bed with you."

I smiled at him one more time before I walked down the corridor to my bedroom. As I opened the door, I noticed Anne's small form all curled up in her blankets, her teddy tucked under her arm. I tiptoed over to my bed and climbed into the safety and comfort the blankets provided.

If I find that Sirius Black, I'm going to kill him. He's the reason I've never met my mum. The reason we never got to come home from school to our parents' love. The reason we were hated for years. The reason I can't know if I have my mother's personality, while Anne has her looks.

I'm going to kill Sirius Black and make sure he knows what he took from me. But I can't even do magic, I don't have a wand and I couldn't ask of my friends to help me. Maybe Anne might have an idea, but she'll think me a bloody idiot. So what if I am, I want my mum back.


End file.
